Gray
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: Having been forced to kill Mana after making him an Akuma Allen simply walks away from his grave never looking back and only moving forward. Years later the Black Order have been getting reports of an individual in White that stalks the night.
1. So the boy walks

I've been debating whether or not I want to do a D. Gray-Man fanfiction and so here it is! I love D. Gray-Man for its my one of my favorite anime's and I've always wanted to do a fanfiction story on it but always forgot about it, but not this time~

* * *

He didn't know how long he just sat there staring at the name that was engraved on the grave that was right before his eyes. Mocking him, laughing in his face as if the world was proving a point to him.

 _You were destined to be alone in this world._

A shiver rocked his whole body. He didn't know if he was cold or the haunting thought in his head caused him to shiver. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters now that Mana his reason for everything was now taken away from him. It was his fault. If he hadn't run out into the street then the carriage wouldn't have taken Mana away from him, now here he was crying at his grave with a blank expression displaying no sort of emotion.

He was empty.

The light, which Mana had provided, was no longer given to him for it was gone now. His light was buried deep within the ground never to be seen again. No longer will he see that gentle smile, those warm hands, or that soothing voice that scared the nightmares away. He was alone.

"Mana…" the boy muttered as another sob escaped from his mouth. Why was god so hell bent in making him suffer so much? Was his very existence so hated that even God didn't want him to achieve the little bit of happiness he managed to obtain before it was cruelly taken from him? Looking at his left hand which was now exposed he gave it a blank stare no longer bothering to keep it hidden for he was the only one here. This hand of his-what good is it if it can't even protect Mana? That annoying clown who kept trying to force his way into his heart having succeeded deserved to live more than him…so why? Averting his eyes away from the limb he turned his eyes back towards the grave once again. What should he do now?

He doesn't know.

"Good evening~"

Lifting his head slowly he stared at a figure that looked like a Victorian gentlemen. A rotund figure, he has gray skin, dressed up in a large coat and top hat, with an enormous grin.

The boy knew right away this person or thing before him was not human-what was standing before him had the presence of the devil himself. Maybe that's what the figure before him was, the devil who came to take the demon child away from the land of humans. Grinning while speaking pleasantly at him while at the same time giving him that vibe of wanting to run away and hide only confirmed his suspicions.

What stood before him…was not human.

Then what is he really?

"Good evening…"

Why did he respond? His first instinct was to run away and never look back but another part of him urged him to stay and greet this grinning phantom that appeared out of nowhere. Has he now gone mad like Mana? Maybe they did have something in common after all.

"I can bring him back." The grinning phantom offers.

He knows he shouldn't. He knows that he shouldn't; yet he does anyway. He makes a deal with the grinning phantom without any sort of hesitation. And that proved to be his mistake. A very bad mistake that cost him dearly. He did as he was told, he called Mana's name and it appears above the gray skeleton forehead and begins to move. Instincts were screaming at the danger that would soon befall him but he ignores it in favor of relishing in the fact that he gets to hear Mana's voice once again. Had he not chose to ignore his instincts then he would have known the fatal flaw in his judgment.

 _"_ _How dare you! How dare you make me into an Akuma! I curse you! I curse you Allen Walker!"_

This is his sin. Making a deal and tampering with something he shouldn't, he could blame it on his child like ignorance but that excuse would do him no good.

Pain. Searing pain on the left side of his face makes him cry out as it bleeds and pulsates. He holds the left side of his face hoping it would lessen the pain but it does not. He feels something in his left hand but does not register it until it moves on its own. Crawling towards Mana without hesitation, he screams at the runaway limb.

"Stop! Leave Mana alone! Run away Mana!" he cried but the skeleton does not move and simply waits for the claw to end him.

 _"_ _I love you…Allen."_

The claw descends on the skeletal figure that was once Mana Walker; erasing him from this world once again only this time it wasn't a carriage that ended his life for a second time. It was him. He ended his father's life for a second time. Tears spill from his eyes once again as he sits there staring blankly at the giant clawed hand with a green cross-embedded in it. This hand…it killed Mana, but he could feel the man smiling as he did so. Did he bring him peace? Was he at peace now because of his left hand that caused him pain at the hands of humans who knew no better? Gazing around the graveyard he noticed the grinning phantom was gone, he doesn't know when he left but doesn't question it as he stood up slowly his left arm reverts back to the shriveled up limb. Mana's grave was placed on top of a hill, looking out into the horizon he sees the sun come up and only just now realizes he had been at his fathers grave all night.

What should he do now?

 _"_ _Don't stop, keep walking."_

He snapped his head in the direction of Mana's grave, those last words he heard, how could he forget them? Those words held importance and he almost forget about them. Another round of searing pain spread through his head but it soon resided as quickly as it came.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't stop, keep walking."_**

"Don't stop…keep walking," Allen repeated not caring that he just heard a voice in his head utter the very same words Mana did. He knew what he had to do, "I won't stop…I'll keep walking…for Mana." He walks away never looking back. He will keep walking no matter what awaits him he will continue to move forward. As he walked away from the graveyard he stumbled a little and his vision was starting to get bleary but he still kept on walking. Feeling a wave of drowsiness hit him he leaned against a nearby wall for support he could feel his eyes grow heavy causing a wave of fear to spread throughout his body. He couldn't afford to sleep out here exposed to the world, but his body won't respond to him.

 ** _"_** ** _Rest."_**

The voice in his head had a haunting voice yet it held some form of affection just like Mana's used to. Without complaint he closed his eyes letting his consciousness fall into the dark abyss.

 **-DGM-**

When he comes to he notices a few things. One thing he noticed is the white ceiling above his head, and second thing he noticed is the softness beneath him. It only took him a second to realize he was laying on a soft bed, sitting up slowly he notices that the bed is quite large but he was still confused about where he was. Slowly getting out of the bed he dangled his feet before placing them on the white floor flinching at the cold touch on his exposed feet. Setting them on the ground again he got off the bed and looked around the white room before freezing in place as he spotted a white mirror seeing his reflection. His hair was pure white, no longer the reddish brown it was before, wearing light blue pajamas and the scar Mana gave to him was visible now. There was a pentagram on his forehead trailing down a lime that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. Gulping he lifted his hand to touch it and flinched away yet again as it felt sore to the touch so he abandoned the thought of touching it again.

Eyes looked around the room again wondering just where he was and how he got here. He remembered hearing a voice in his head telling him to rest then nothing.

"Where am I…?"

 ** _"_** ** _In the Ark."_**

He jumped as the same voice from before spoke in his head again. He wondered if he really was going mad like Mana was, albeit slowly but he was still a little mad.

"Who?"

 ** _"_** ** _Go to the piano room, I'll guide you."_**

Feeling no reason to distrust the voice he left the room going in the direction the voice told him to. His eyes observed everything around him in fascination, there were white buildings all around him but there were no people here. It was as though all the humans on earth simply vanished and he was the only one left. Not a very pleasant thought but that is how he felt.

 ** _"_** ** _Keep going straight then head right."_**

Without responding he kept going straight then turned right, or well left actually according to the voice in his head but he steered him in the right direction. There was a white door before him and without hesitation he opened it feeling confused because of what was inside the room. Inside the room was a white piano, couch, and another mirror but nothing else. It was still a nice room all things considered. Closing the door behind him he went immediately towards the piano feeling some sort of pull that was pulling him towards it, calling out to him.

"Why is there a piano here?" he wondered.

 **"** **Its here for you to play."**

Instincts told him to look at the mirror and since he ignored it before he decided to listen to his instincts this time. Reflecting in the mirror was not his own reflection but that of a grinning shadow wearing a white suit. That grin was similar to the grinning phantom he encountered.

Were they the same?

 **"** **We are the same, yet at the same time we are not."**

What?

"Wh-What do you mean?" Allen asked.

 **"** **We are but one, but one has now become two. He is Creation, I am Destruction."**

"Creation? Destruction?" he tilted his head in confusion.

 **"** **Sit down on the couch and I will tell you a story. This effects you now I'm afraid, so you can't run away from this."**

Allen didn't understand what he meant by that but he went by the couch and sat down liking how soft it felt, "Where am I?"

 **"** **Shiro Hakobune (The White Ark)."**

"Shiro Hakobune (The White Ark)?"

 **"** **This is the Ark I stole from the Earl but its incomplete but I am the only one capable of using it. The Earl probably made a new one, so we don't have to worry about him coming here unannounced. Now then, the story I'm about to tell you is one of 7,000 years. Make sure you really listen, okay?"**

Allen nodded obediently.

 **"** **There was a time when God looked down on the world and was sickened by how wicked humankind had become, and decided to drown the world in a Great Flood. He found, though, one man he felt was the most righteous man of that age and charged him with the duty of building an Ark to save his family and two of every animal on the planet. The flood came and went, and the Ark came to rest on Mount Ararat, where God then commanded Noah to go forth and replenish the world."**

"Replenish the world all by himself?" Allen said.

 **"** **Yes. Noah, who now goes by Sennen Hakushaku (The Earl of Millennium) and his kin fought a great war with the wielders of Innocence that resulted in the death of the Earl and the destruction of the planet in a great flood, chronicled in the Cube as the "Three Days of Darkness."**

"Innocence?"

 **"** **Its what your left arm is."**

Allen gripped his left arm slightly before asking another question, "What's the great war?"

 **"** **I'll get to that soon. After the death of the Earl, and after the flood waters receded, the twelve remaining members of the Noah Family went forth and repopulated the planet, making Noah's bloodline the ancestor strain of all humans. In other words all of humanity in a sense are descendants of Noah."**

Allen was interested in the story he was currently being told now and wanted to know more, "Whose The Earl of Millennium?"

 **"…** **You've already met him at Mana's grave."**

The white haired boy shuddered remembering the creepy grin and the fake pleasant voice that wasn't really as pleasant as he tried to make it sound. Not someone he would want to meet again anytime soon.

 **"** **The Earl of Millennium is the First Disciple of Noah, and supposedly the most powerful - his true name is Adam. He battled an unnamed opponent wielding the Heart and lost. Shortly after, the three days of darkness was caused by their battle and wiped out all of humanity, and the remaining twelve Disciples founded the second generation of humanity presumably by having offspring with each other. As a result, all humans possess Noah genes. Once every age, the genes and Noah memories within twelve people will awaken, transforming them into Noah's allowing them to help the Earl in fighting the Innocence; The Earl of Millennium deceives those who are in grief over dead relatives and friends into creating Akuma. He is a sorcerer from long ago."**

Allen couldn't believe such a thing was going on and no one was aware of it, "You said there were twelve Noah's?"

 **"** **Yes, the way to identify one is the seven stigmas that adorn their foreheads, yellow eyes and gray skin. There are supposedly twelve but that is no longer true now. The First Apostle** - **The Earl of Millennium or Adam, The Second Apostle-Tryde, The Third Apostle-Joyd, The Fourth Apostle-Desires, The Fifth Apostle-Wisely, The Sixth Apostle-Feedler, The Seventh Apostle-Mercym, The Eighth Apostle-Wrathra, The Ninth Apostle-Road, The Tenth & Eleventh Apostle-Bondom, The Twelfth Apostle-Lustol, The Thirteenth Apostle-Mightra." **

"So many…"

 **"** **I was briefly able to tell how many have already awakened when I took over and brought you here, only seven have awakened from what I was able to tell that counts the Earl of Millennium."**

Allen ducked his head down slightly before lifting it wanting to know something, "You said that there are no longer twelve Noah's, does that mean there are more?"

 **"** **The Fourteenth Noah."**

"The Fourteenth?"

The grinning shadow changed its appearance to that of a young male with seven stigmas on his forehead, grey skin, and yellow eyes. The man was now smiling at Allen normally, **"I am the fourteenth Noah who destroys everything. I am Nea."** He introduced his voice sounding like that of a melody.

Allen stared at the gray skinned man getting off the couch slowly approaching the mirror without any ounce of fear. Approaching it he placed both hands on the mirror looking into those yellow eyes, "This is what a Noah looks like up close…"

Nea huffed in amusement, **"Yeah, but out of all of them I'm better looking."**

Allen didn't comment his gaze more focused on the Noah standing right in front of him, Nea's yellow eyes didn't bother him really-in fact he thought they looked really pretty. Saying that about a male's eyes might seem disturbing or creepy but it would seem rude of him to not give Nea a compliment since he did take care of him. He wanted to actually touch the man not through a mirror.

"I wish I could touch you…" Allen mumbled.

The white room glowed brightly taking both Allen and Nea by surprise, the Noah in question hadn't seen anything like this before. Was the Ark responding to the boy's wish? The white light disappeared allowing Allen to open his eyes, he wanted to know what just happened but the words died in his throat when he locked eyes with Nea who was no longer in the mirror…but outside of it looking just as surprise himself.

Nea looked at himself confirming that he was indeed not in the mirror and standing inside the room with Allen, "I'm out of the mirror…Allen what did you-" the smaller body of the white haired boy slammed into Nea almost knocking him backwards but he managed to hold himself upwards. Peering down at the small child that was currently hugging him he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face as he returned the hug. Since Mana his older brother adopted the boy that makes him his nephew. He still needed to tell Allen everything since he was showing the first signs of awakening back at Mana's grave. There was also the question of how the hell he was able to have his own body inside the Ark but decided to leave that for later, focusing more on Allen.

The boy in question rubbed his face against Nea's stomach feeling that he was actually there and not just some illusion created by his own mind. He was here, he was right here. He didn't know how but he didn't care to know either, all that matter was that Nea was here and he could hug him like he planned on doing.

Nea chuckled, "Did you really wanna hug me that badly?"

Allen nodded his face still buried deep within the man's shirt gripping his shirt tightly afraid Nea would disappear if he let go.

Nea rubbed the boy's head gently, "I still have a lot of things to tell you Allen."

Allen still didn't want to move from his position but agreed anyway, "Okay…" he was suddenly lifted in the air by Nea who held onto him as he carried the small boy over to the couch sitting down with little Allen in his lap.

"I told you about the Noah, now I need to tell you about Innocence." Nea said seriously.

Allen rested his head on Nea's chest and listened.

"Innocence or known as Anti-Akuma weapon are used by those who are called Accommodators who are called Exorcists. They use Innocence to destroy and purify Akuma," Nea explained, "Innocence bond with certain humans who are known as Accommodators to create Anti-Akuma weapons. Innocence is the polar opposite of Dark Matter, which is the Earl's chosen weapon that gives him, the Noah's and the Akuma their powers."

Allen stared at his left hand with blank emotionless expression that worried Nea a little but didn't comment as he continued his explanation.

"Innocence isn't all good. If it feels like its Accommodator have turned their backs on God then they become a Fallen One, but in my opinion it's just the Innocence being vindictive." Nea frowned not liking having to talk about Innocence at all but since Cross wasn't here to take care of his nephew he had no choice. He felt the small boy in his arms flinch; probably afraid thinking that he might become a Fallen One. He eased his worries by rubbing his back gently, "You don't worry about that because I won't let that happen."

Allen gripped Nea's shirt in response, "Innocence sounds really scary. Why did it choose me?"

Nea wondered the same thing himself, but he was more curious to know how long the boy had his Parasitic-Innocence. That's still a mystery, but once again that was something to worry about for later, "There's a secret war going on that no one other than those who have Innocence know about. It's known as the Holy War that's been going on for a very long time. The Earl probably wants to end this war by finding the one who has the Heart of Innocence that contains the source of power of all Innocence. Once he finds and destroys it every other shard of Innocence will shatter along with it. Both sides are trying to find it, The Black Order which sends out Exorcists to find Innocence and Accommodators and The Earl of Millennium and the Noah."

Allen lifted his head, "So if either side finds it then they'll have the advantage?"

"Something like that." Nea shrugged.

There was something else Allen really wanted to know, "Nea, you said there was a Fourteenth Noah. Where is this Noah?"

Nea bit his lip nervously but steeled his emotions. He'd come this far so there was no turning back now, "Its me."

"Eh?"

"Not only that, but you Allen…are my host." Nea said with a twinge of regret.

Allen didn't know how to take the information about him being Nea's host, not only that but that also means he's a Noah! So…what happens now?

"Earlier…you said twelve people with Noah's genes awaken…" Allen said.

He wanted to stop. He didn't want to continue but he knew he had to, taking a deep breath he spoke, "Those twelve individuals start to feel severe pain course through their head and seven stigmas appear which causes the pain.

Those who awaken…are soon consumed by their Noah…and disappear while the Noah takes over the hosts body."

Allen stilled in his lap once more giving him a look of horror and fear, "I'll…disappear…?"

Nea averted his eyes away from the innocent child that was cursed with the fate of having both Innocence and a Noah inside him. He felt two small arms wrap him in another hug, "I don't want that! I don't want to disappear! Because then…because then I won't be able to hug you again! Or talk to you…or…or…" tears spilled from his eyes as he cried out into the man's chest and Nea returned it just as fiercely. He knew in order for him to awaken he would have to erase Allen's consciousness completely, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. There was no room for hesitation he knows that but he…he couldn't bring himself to do it. Allen-this Allen needed him and he will do anything to keep his nephew safe from both the Black Order and the Noah.

He rubbed the boys head and started humming his mothers lullaby which always calmed them down whenever one of them threw a fit when they were just newborns according to mother. When he was sure Allen had finally calmed down he spoke again, "I don't want you to disappear either…and I'm sorry to say this but you've already shown signs of awakening due to the mental trauma of having to slay Mana." He felt the boy twitch at the mention of his older brother, "I'll figure out a way to prevent you from being completely devoured by the memories of Noah as well as my own, I promise." He felt no movement from his nephew but that was okay, "You know…Mana is actually my older brother."

Allen's head shot up immediately, "R-Really?!"

"Yep. That makes you my nephew, and as your uncle I have a responsibility to take care of you." Nea smiled.

Allen's chest felt warm. This person was Mana's brother! He remembered that Mana once said he was looking for his brother, which is why he travelled all the time. To think he was so close all this time…if only Mana were here then things would be perfect.

But he wasn't.

Mana was never coming back.

Never again.

With a new look in his eye he made his decision and looked at Nea once more, "Uncle."

Nea blinked, "Uncle, huh? What is it?"

"Will you help me? Help me be stronger? So I can keep walking like I promised Mana?" Allen asked.

Nea could tell the boy was serious, his tone of voice and the steel in his eyes told him so. If he was so determined then who was he not to lend his support? He smirked, "Let's get started then, oh and if we run into a man with long red hair wearing a white mask that covers half of his face let me talk to him. I have a few…choice words to say to him." the aura around him grew dark and his smirk became malicious.

Allen innocently blinked unaware of the terror his uncle would soon place on that man with long red hair. But more importantly he would continue walking until he couldn't walk anymore and he won't be alone either because he's uncle will be with him on his journey.

 **-DGM-**

Officer Moor Hesse believed in a strong form of justice and hunted down criminals with this very mindset when she joined the police force. Her sister would often tease her about being an officer at her age but she knew the woman gave her support. Moor wasn't particularly not good looking; she's a tall, slender woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wears round glasses, so one would consider her to be quite the beauty if she weren't so serious when it came to her police work. Her sister Claire would compliment her on her beauty saying she could easily get more proposes if she'd dress more feminine. She still couldn't believe how long her sister had been gone from this world; after she died Moor took it upon herself to take care of her brother-in-law Marc. But enough about that, she and her partner Charles were currently investigating a series of mysterious disappearances occurring in a church in their hometown. They were on their way there now; hopefully they would find the culprit before any more people go missing.

"You think the culprit lives at the abandoned church and is luring people there?" Charles asked his partner.

"Its possible, this person might be luring people there in order to kill them. Which means we probably have a serial killer on our hands." Moor told him.

All conversation soon died as they arrived at the abandoned church, Charles immediately starts shaking at the haunting atmosphere, "This place gives me the creeps. There's a reason people say this church is cursed."

Moor rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, this place isn't cursed. Let's go." She walked inside her partner following right behind her, "We should split up, that way we'll cover more ground."

"Right, be careful." Charles said.

"I'll be fine." She assured him as she went further into the abandoned church going up the stairs slowly so not to arouse anyone who lives here. Stopping at the top of the stairs she slowly pulled out her pistol going down the hall to the right walking slowly and making sure to keep her ears open for any sound that sounds suspicious. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a sound coming from the door to her left and leaned against it, opening the door slowly she peaked inside seeing what appears to be a white figure standing in the middle of the room. Throwing caution into the wind she slammed the door opened pistol pointed right at the white figure.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" she demanded.

The white figure had its back towards her so she was unable to see the persons face. The white figure was wearing a hood but that wasn't the only thing, the figure slowly turned to face her but still couldn't see the persons face as it was wearing a silver mask covering its eyes. There was another thing she noticed, and that was the black claw that was attached to its left arm making her even more convinced this figure might be the one responsible for the recent disappearances.

"Hands in the air and walk towards me slowly!" she ordered.

The figure made no comply to her demands and simply stood there as though it were trying to determine if she were a threat or not.

"Do it or I'll shoot!" she threatened.

The white cape surrounding the figure shot out towards her quickly wrapping itself around her pistol yanking it out of her hands, bringing the weapon towards itself. It simply hovered the weapon before it still keeping its eye on her. She had a sudden feeling of helplessness as her weapon was taken away from her and stood frozen stiff where she stood, but what's weird about this whole situation is that the figure made no move to attack her and simply opted to disarm her instead.

"Wh-Who are you…?" she stuttered.

It made no reply and simply stared then moved its head upwards a little confusing her slightly until she heard a scream, "Charles!" she looked behind her. Two things happened, the first thing was the feeling of something passing right by her, and the second…her weapon was back in her hand. A look of confusion appeared before it quickly disappeared in favor of getting to her partner.

Following the screams she made it to her partners location only to look in horror as she spotted his uniform on the ground that was covered in ash and a grotesque figure standing over it. Fear gripped her making her unable to move as it shot right towards her, closing her eyes she waited for death to come but she didn't feel anything. Opening her eyes slowly she saw the same white figure from before standing before her as it blocked the monster from killing her. It pushed the monster back before setting itself upon it swiping it with its black claw destroying it, as smoke surrounded the figure in white she felt her vision suddenly become blurry and a wave of dizziness overtake her.

She soon embraced the dark.

 **-DGM-**

When she awoke this time she found herself back at the station laying down on a bench with a blanket covering her. Sitting up clearly confused she tried to figure out how she got here exactly.

"Moor!"

She flinched hearing the voice of the head inspector yell in her general direction, "Ch-Chief!"

"You're finally awake, you wanna explain to me why we found you here early hours in the morning sleeping?" the Chief demanded.

Moor wanted to know how she got here but was drawing a blank. The last thing she remembered was going to the abandoned church with her partner Charles, they split up as soon as they arrived, then she met a white figure…wait a minute!

"Chief, do you know anything about a figure clad in all white?" she asked.

The man in question raised a brow before remembering about a rumor he'd heard, "Now that you mention it, there have been rumors about a figure in white appearing out of nowhere before disappearing suddenly. They even gave it a name."

"What is it?"

"Shiro Shinshutsukibotsu (The White Phantom)." He said.

"Shiro Shinshutsukibotsu…" Moor repeated, "Does it hurt people?"

He shook his head; "According to the people who've seen the phantom it only appears when it senses those who are about to die. One woman claimed she was on her way home going through the park, using it as a sort of short-cut when all of a sudden a figure in white appeared standing in front of her. She claimed she was going to scream but then a tree suddenly fell forward and was about to land on her but she was moved out of the way thanks to the white figure's cloak. After that it disappeared."

Moor hadn't heard about the White Phantom until today, so was it an actual person or a was it really a phantom?

"There are other stories from other people about how it spared them from death," he continued, "Honestly I'll believe it when I see it." He walked away having ended the conversation leaving a thoughtful Moor behind.

 _'_ _So the White Phantom saved me from dying? But why me?'_ she wondered.

Leaving the police station she headed home to see her brother-in-law unaware she was being watched from on top of a roof. The person disappeared soon after having never been there in the first place.

The next day Moor went back to the abandoned church seeking answers as to what happened to her partner Charles. Taking a deep breath she walked inside the church once again noticing a different atmosphere during the day than at night, yet it was still creepy but the feeling only lasted a little while. Taking the same route as she did last night she wondered if the White Phantom would appear again just as it did last night, but she wasn't getting her hopes up. Leaving the room she heard a noise above her and instantly went to investigate arriving at the attic, like before she opened the door slowly coming face to face with a boy with white hair that was tied in a low ponytail, purple eyes, wearing a white mask on the left side of his face. She also noticed the bag that was next to him ignored in favor of the cat. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. The boy didn't seem to notice her, as he was too busy taking care of a gray cat that looked really sick.

She slowly reached for her gun, which thankfully was returned to her, but a voice stopped her, "Is it normal to point a gun at someone as a sign of a greeting?" the boy questioned freezing her in place.

"I don't know what you think I did, but I would appreciate it if you didn't pull your weapon on me," he continued, "There's also a sick cat here too, so I really don't think you should point something so dangerous at me."

Moor didn't know what to say in this sort of situation so she decided to try and get some answers out of the boy, "Who are you?"

"Red."

"Red?"

"That's my name. I don't have a real name, so I was given the name "Red." He explained.

"I-I see, why are you here?"

"I don't have any money so I decided to sleep here before leaving the next day." He answered, "Why are you asking such questions that doesn't concern you?"

"It does concern me because I'm a cop and this church is the same location that people have been disappearing from." She countered.

"Ah, that explains your demanding attitude. You should have told me that sooner then because pulling your gun out on someone then suddenly questioning them gives people the wrong idea." He retorted.

That…was true.

She didn't really introduce herself, nor did she state why she was questioning him to begin with. He had a point.

"Is that all? If it is then can you please leave? I want my new friend here to relax since she's sick." He told her.

Moor really had no reason to stay but she couldn't just leave the boy here all by himself, "Since you don't have a place to stay why don't I let you stay with me for a little while?"

The boy gave her a blank stare as if considering her offer before carefully picking up the sick cat, cradling it in his arms before walking past her, "Shall we?"

 **-DGM-**

Allen knew right away that her brother-in-law was an Akuma. While he didn't have his Cursed Eye active as he hid it behind his mask, which was made with magic taught to him by that "Red-Haired Bastard" as Nea liked to call him he was still able to sense who was human and who wasn't. Nea also pitched in commenting about how the man was long dead and he could practically sense the killing intent it was sending in droves. Allen felt it too but didn't comment on it and simply opted to be polite and wait for the right moment to deal with the Akuma.

"So, Red was it? Where are you from?" Marc asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know of my origins," Allen responded, "I only remember living on the streets of London before leaving eventually."

"I see…what have you been doing until now?"

Allen gave him a polite smile, "I do many things, but I mostly perform out on the streets. I'm also a travelling musician."

"Oh! That's amazing!" Marc complimented.

"Thank you very much." Allen smiled.

Moor couldn't believe how well the two hit it off and they only just met! This was a weird situation.

"Where do you plan on going after you leave London?" Marc wondered.

Allen placed a finger on his chin looking thoughtful, "I wonder…maybe I'll go wherever I feel like going. I'm in no hurry and can afford to take as much time as I need."

"You're quite the adventurer aren't you?" Marc smiled.

"So I've been told." Allen sipped on his tea.

Moor sighed and took a sip of her own tea; yeah there was nothing strange about this at all. This is completely normal.

After introductions were over Moor wanted to have a private talk with Allen or Red as he introduced, "You really don't know anything about the disappearances?"

"I've heard the rumors on my way over here," Allen rubbed the cats head as it slept peacefully on the couch looking a lot better, "The culprit is closer to you than you realize."

"What? Y-You know who it is?! You have to tell me!" Moor exclaimed.

He eyed her out of the corner of his eye with a blank expression, "Are you sure you want to know? I don't think you can handle the information."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Whose the one responsible?!" Moor pressed.

Allen got to his feet stretching slightly, "You heard the lady, why don't you show her your true self?" he tilted his head sideways, "Brother-in-law…"

"What?"

Next thing she knew her body moved to the side to avoid getting stabbed, looking behind her she saw Marc with a kitchen knife in hand, "Marc…?"

"Tch, I missed. Not bad reflexes for a _human_." He sneered.

"Marc…?" she slowly got to her feet, "What…are you doing?"

He gave her a demented smile, "I'm going to kill you for the sake of the Earl."

"Kill? The Earl? What are you saying?! Why did you kill all those innocent people?!" Moor yelled.

Marc didn't respond to any of her questions instead coming at her intending to end her life but he was sent flying across the living room taking her by surprise.

"What?" she saw white tendrils retract from where they had sent Marc flying across the room from. Her attention turned to none other than the infamous Shiro Shinshutsukibotsu (The White Phantom)!

"When did you…?"

 ** _"_** ** _Exorcist…!"_** an inhuman voice said making Moor turn her head towards Marc who wasn't even human anymore! His appearance was now that of a floating ball creature with dozens of gun barrels protruding from it.

Moor put both hands to her mouth in horror, "My god…Marc…" she was pulled away from the creature by the White Phantom who jumped out the window bringing the cat along with it as well. Landing on the ground safely the White Phantom set both her and cat down gently, the cat was placed in her arms.

"What's going on?! What happened to Marc?!" she wanted to know how her brother-in-law became that creature!

The phantom didn't turn to face her keeping its eyes forward, "You're brother in law has been dead for a while now. That is nothing more than an Akuma created by the Sennin Hakushaku (The Earl of Millennium)."

"Akuma?"

"They are created when a human in mourning over the loss of a loved one makes a contract with the Sennin Hakushaku to bring the soul of their loved one back. He presents the human with a skeleton and has that human call out the departed soul of the loved one back, the soul become trapped within the skeleton and forced to obey the Earl's will. The soul is then forced to kill the one who called it back and "put on" their corpse, using their appearance to move around among humans in disguise. After being forced back into the world of the living the soul is tormented and consumed with hatred," he explained, "Your brother-in-law called back your sister Claire and she killed him wearing his skin pretending to be him the whole time."

"N-No…" Moor had tears in her eyes.

"What's going on here?!"

"Chief!" She turned her head towards the man seeing police cars arrive with other officers in them.

The man in question notices the White Phantom and pulls his gun out on it, "It's the White Phantom!"

"Wait, what are you doing?! He saved me!" Moor yelled.

"Move out of the way, Moor!" he ordered, "On my command all of you shoot!"

"Stop!" she protested.

Allen tilted his head upwards, "The Akuma's coming." Just as he said that the thing came bursting out of the building with its guns blazing, wasting no time he shielded Moor and himself as the bullets started flying towards them. when the onslaught stopped he removed the white cape from around them and Moor stared in horror once more as all of her colleges were reduced to ash.

"What happened to them?"

"They became ash. That's what happens when a human is killed by an Akuma." Allen told her.

 ** _"_** ** _Exorcist!"_** the Akuma laughed gleefully.

Allen sighed, "Annoying Level 1…" disappearing from sight he reappeared again right above the Level 1, "Kurosu Gureibu (Cross Grave)" he muttered with a single swipe of his talon he sliced right through the Akuma, "For the record, I'm no Exorcist," landing on the ground gracefully the Level 1 exploded behind him, "I'm nothing more than a wandering Phantom."

Moor stared in disbelief her mouth hanging open slightly as the Akuma was killed just like that, fresh tears streamed from her eyes, "Marc…Claire…"

"The two are at peace now, so there's no need to grieve." Allen told her as he waked away.

"Wait! Where will you go now?" she wondered.

"I told you before, I'll go wherever I feel like going for that's what a phantom does." And like that he vanished.

Moor was left speechless but smiled anyway, "Go wherever you please, huh? Oh, that reminds me what happened to Red?"

 **-DGM-**

Allen sighed as he revoked Crown Clown simply taking a leisurely stroll as he opened the Ark gate to retrieve his bag from Moor's apartment and left just as quickly. How tiresome, it's a good thing he saved his money and didn't have to waste it on staying at an Inn. Screw it he'll just sleep in the Ark tonight.

 ** _"_** ** _Another Akuma in another place you go to." Nea sighed inside his head._**

"Those Exorcists at the Black Order don't seem to be very good at their job," Allen commented, "Everywhere we go there's always an Akuma."

 ** _"_** ** _Humans are dying quickly, which is good for the Earl. Remember though, he uses them as his eyes and ears so watch your back. You might run into a member of the Noah clan very soon." Nea warned._**

"True," Allen smiled as a yellow golem came out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder, "I'll deal with the situation when that time comes, besides you'll be there right along with me, won't he Tim?"

Tim nodded.

 ** _Nea huffed, "Yay…"_**

Allen's smile was still present as he kept on walking, which is what he swore he'd do all those years ago. He couldn't afford to get involved with the Black Order or Sennin Hakushaku, both sides were not an option for him to join. He'll remain neutral and do things his own way, but he knew both sides would take an interest in him soon enough and try to coerce him into joining either side. There's nothing he can do for now, oh and if he by some chance runs into that red-haired bastard he'll be sure to use him into helping them hide. A dark smile formed on the innocent boys face.

He owed them after all.

* * *

 ** _{Lullaby of Martel…}_**


	2. Lullaby of Matera & Boy of Wonder

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita…" Allen sang as he was sitting on top of what appears to be ruins. He was currently in Matera, Southern Italy having sensed an Innocence fragment as he arrived in Italy a few days ago. Its strange how he's able to sense Innocence but he didn't think of it as a bad thing. Allen made a decision years ago when Nea started training him, he decided he would destroy any Innocence fragment he comes across. His reasons are different from the Earl's who destroys Innocence because he finds it a nuisance-Allen destroys the fragments because they cause more pain than any Akuma. Those who bond with Innocence don't exactly lead happy lives-he was a good example of that since he's a Parasitic-type. Accommodators like him are taken to the Black Order and don't even get a choice in the matter, Nea told him many stories about the Black Order back when he still had his own body and even Cross aka "Red-Haired" bastard had some stories of his own. Allen stated to him boldly that he had no intention of joining the Black Order nor would he act as his spy on the inside. Cross seemed to take this well, probably because he dislikes the Black Order giving his childish reason but there was another deep meaning to his words.

Anyway, here he was in Matera hearing the rumors of a Ghost calling it the Ghost of Matera or was it Martel? Whatever, the point is he knew Innocence was involved. All he had to do was find it.

 ** _"_** ** _You've really taken to our lullaby haven't you?" Nea said._**

"I like it."

 ** _Nea smirked, "Your grandmother had this amazing ability to create amazing things. The lullaby is no different." He bragged._**

Allen rolled his eyes at his uncle's obvious bragging, he wished he could have met his grandmother but he won't ever get that chance. But who knows? Maybe she's still alive, and if she is then he would love to meet her. Standing up suddenly he invoked Crown Clown, "I sense two Innocence now."

 ** _"_** ** _The Black Order probably sent one of their Exorcists to come and investigate. Be careful." Nea advised._**

"I will." He jumped hopped off and started jumping from one ruined building to the next. As long as they don't see his face he'll be fine, besides he was more worried about the Earl than these Exorcists.

 **-DGM-**

Kanda Yu was annoyed. Very annoyed.

Trying to look for Innocence in an abandoned part of Italy was colossal pain in the ass, but a missions was a mission. And to add to his bad mood he was stuck with a Finder-Toma (He thinks that's his name) who was playing with his deck of cards. He didn't bother to know the names of Finders because they were just collateral damage in is opinion and pretty much useless at that. They were only good for finding Innocence but that was all. Looking out the window of the train they were in he remembered the conversation he had with Komui about something else before he left.

* * *

 _"_ _Ah, Kanda-kun there you are!" Komui said cheerfully._

 _"_ _Tch, you had Lenalee come get me." Kanda glared._

 _"_ _Yes, yes I did! I have a mission for you that's probably Innocence related," Komui said sounding serious, "There have been rumors about a ghost in Matera, Southern Italy. I want you to go and investigate and if by some chance its Innocence related I want you to retrieve it."_

 _"_ _Fine." Just as he was about leave Komui stopped him, "What?"_

 _"_ _There's something else I need to inform you about, there have been sightings lately about a figure clad in white whose known as the Shiro Shinshutsukibotsu (The White Phantom) who we suspect to be an Accommodator or some new kind of Akuma. If you spot it then engage it with caution, I'm telling this to all of our Exorcists and see if you can capture it so that we can determine if its human or not." Komui told him._

* * *

Kanda had snorted at the very idea of some moron wearing all white becoming so much of a threat that Komui had to warn him about it.

So stupid.

If it was an Accommodator then how the hell was this person able to stay off the Order's radar for so long without their notice? It made no sense, and that's why he's so pissed off!

"Kanda-san?"

"What?" he glared.

"We're here." Toma said.

Kanda noticed the train did indeed stop moving and they soon arrived at their intended destination. Without hesitation he got off the train with Toma following right behind him, he wanted to hurry up and get this mission over with as soon as possible.

"Kanda-san, about our orders regarding the Shiro Shinshutsukibotsu (The White Phantom)?" Toma questioned.

"Engage it." Kanda said simply and nothing more.

"Understood."

You know what they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear only the two didn't actually see the Phantom, but he saw them and kept his gaze on them the whole time before vanishing.

"We'll split up here, if you find something come find me." Kanda told the male as he walked away leaving Toma alone to look for anything supernatural. The Finder wandered around the rural area with a large pack on his back, he walked around for a few more minutes before stopping and setting his equipment down starting it up. Not long after he did activity started up but it wasn't sensing Innocence, but something else. Before he could go and report to Kanda about it he was sent flying and knocked back into a wall his back hitting it hard.

 **"** **Hehehe, its not an Exorcist but it'll do."** A sinister voice said.

Toma slowly opened his eyes as he just realized he had them closed when he was sent flying, his visions was blurry but he was able to see the Akuma try to kill him.

Key word: Try.

The Akuma was soon wrapped in white silk before it was sent flying away itself crashing into the opposite side of the wall, debris falling on top of it. White soon filled his field of vision, his head was pounding but he knew what exactly saved him-or should he say "who."

The White Phantom.

He tried to speak but no words came out and soon enough he was lost in the world of black.

 **-DGM-**

There were times he hated being the good Samaritan whenever he sees someone in trouble. It never ends well. Prime example-the very first time he helped someone with his Innocence invoked and disappearing soon after he was given the name Shiro Shinshutsukibotsu (The White Phantom).

Nea didn't help much by laughing at him inside his head prompting him to tell the Noah to "shut it." Even now he still thinks it's a stupid title but there's nothing he can do about it since he kind of brought it on himself. After placing the Finder elsewhere and out of harms way he took off in the direction where he sensed the Innocence fragment and it helped that he was able to sense the Exorcist Kanda's Innocence as well-him being on the move was really helpful.

Jumping from abandoned roof top to abandoned roof top he spotted just the person he was looking for. The Exorcist was holding a man by the collar of his black cloak while a woman with long wavy blonde hair with a bandage wrapped around left eye, and what appeared to be two antenna's growing out of her head was there with him sitting on the floor pleading for the ponytail male to out the man down. With another sigh he decided to intervene once more but using his white cloak to grab the male's wrist flinging him away from the two. Landing on the ground he stood before the black robed Exorcist who was on the ground but got up just as quickly, with an incline of his head towards the two of them he motioned them to run away. The male seemed to understand his message and grabbed the woman's hand standing up right along with her.

"Thank you…" the man said running away from the area, the blonde woman turned to him mouthing something that made his eyes widen but since there was a mask covering his face it remained hidden. Turning his attention back to the male before him he noticed the sword in his hand that looked Japanese made.

 _'_ _A katana, huh? He appears to be Asian possibly Japanese, but that's just a guess.'_ Allen thought as he eyed the male giving him a critical eye but made no movement.

Kanda stared at the white figure before him, so this was the White Phantom? He didn't look like much, but then again Komui wouldn't warn him about it in the first place. Unsheathing Mugen he pointed it at the white figure sanding before him, "Who the hell are you?"

The figure said nothing simply stared pissing him off, "No answer, huh? No matter, I'll just cut you open to find out whether your human or an Akuma." He charged at the white cloaked figure who merely lifted its clawed hand to block the blade.

Allen was impressed with the guy's speed and power. He might be able to go toe-to-toe with one of the members of the Noah clan, but that has yet to be seen. He pushed him back making him stumble a little before he came right back at him and soon enough a fight had ensued between the two of them. He was really impressed with the guy's sword skills as he almost nicked him a few times, but thanks to his skills as a performer he was able to nimbly avoid being cut. He really owed it to Mana for teaching him how to perform and practices it even now, maybe after this was over he'll go and join another circus having left his previous one. He also made sure to erase their memories of him-another thing he learned from Cross. The man may be an ass but he's definitely useful.

Yeah, he really hates to admit that. Very much.

With a kick to the gut he sent the sword-wielding samurai away giving him enough time to jump back and make a quick getaway to catch up to the man and woman. He could faintly hear what sounded like a "Wait!" but he'd already run so far that he hadn't heard anything else, his Cursed Eye activated on its own informing him that the same Akuma from before was close. Guess he'll leave it to that samurai Exorcist Kanda then.

It didn't take him long to find the two. He approached them slowly not wanting to scare them off, but they didn't try to run. Eyes trailing over to the female he figured she must've told him something.

The woman approached him slowly getting permission from the male of course and grabbed his clawed hand gently taking him by surprise, "Will you listen? Before you take me away?"

What?

How did she…? No, that wasn't important right now. Nodding his head he allowed the female to drag him over by the male that was sitting on the ground. She let his hand go and sat down next to the male whose hood was still covering his face.

"What's your name?" Allen said softly.

"Lala…" she told him softly.

"Tell me your story." He said.

So she did.

"I was created 500 years ago by the citizens of Matera," she started, "I was made to entertain the inhabitants to help them forget their misery. They eventually left and I was alone. During my lonely existence 5 children wandered into this forsaken town. I asked each child if they wanted to hear me sing, but they would be frightened and tried to attack me so I killed them."

 _'_ _That's probably when the rumored Ghost of Matera started.'_ He thought.

"The sixth child to come was Guzol." She said.

Allen looked at the hooded man, "That's you, right?"

Guzol nodded mutely.

"Guzol accepted to hear my song, we have been together ever since." Lala finished her story.

"I see, you understand why I'm here right?" Allen said.

"Yes."

He turned to Guzol, but it was Lala who stated the obvious, "He doesn't have long to live, so please…let me sing for him one last time."

Guzol also gave him a pleading look.

"I'm not in a hurry, but before you do that…" he used the white silk to grab something from behind and smash it into the wall hearing a grunt in response. Turning his head to the right he saw it was the same Finder from before but he knew it wasn't really him, his Cursed Eye gave it away, "Ease dropping are we, Akuma?"

The Finder then morphed into a different kind of Akuma that soon took on Allen's form making him raise a brow, "So that's your ability?" Allen figured it was a Level 2. He'd run into them before and they were a pain to kill and this one was just another pain he had to deal with.

 **"** **Hehehe, I'll kill you Exorcist!"**

"Quick question, what happened to that sword-wielding Exorcist?" Allen asked.

 **"** **I killed him by smashing his head against the wall!"** it laughed like a maniac.

Something told Allen it would have to take more than smashing the sword-wielding Exorcist's head against the wall to kill him. He's probably still alive, but he's going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up.

 **"** **Are you ready to die, Exorcist?"**

Allen merely lifted his clawed hand in response both he and the Level 2 Akuma charged at each other matching as they both blocked each other's clawed attack.

"Hmmm, not bad," Allen complimented before kicking it in the face sending it rolling away, "You can copy my appearance just great but what else?"

 **"** **Damn you Exorcist!"** Before the Akuma could do anything else Allen had stabbed his claw into its abdomen.

"Sorry, but I really don't like dealing with Level 2 Akuma. You talk too much." Allen smiled sweetly before ripping his claw out of its stomach watching as it exploded and the soul trapped within it was set free, thanking him as it disappeared.

Now that that's out of the way he could hear Lala's song. Turning back to them nodded his head telling her it was okay now. Lala stood up then proceeded to sing.

 _Lacrimosa dies illa-(Tearful was that day)_

 _Qua resurget ex favilla-(From which the ashes will rise)_

 _Judicandus homo reus-(The guilty man is condemned)_

 _Huic ergo parce, Deus,-(So have mercy on him, Lord,)_

 _Pie Jesu Domine-(Compassionate Lord Jesus)_

 _Judicandus homo reus-(The guilty man is condemned)_

 _Huic ergo parce, Deus,-(So have mercy on him, Lord,)_

 _Pie Jesu Domine-(Compassionate Lord Jesus)_

Allen opened his eyes as the song ended and noticed Guzol was lying on the ground unmoving. The man passed away but he died in happiness being able to hear Lala's song one last time. He bent down rolling the man over and was surprised by his face bit didn't flinch away and instead moved the man's arms to cross over his chest.

The man really did look happy.

He then turned his attention towards Lala, "What you said earlier…no forget about it." Standing on his feet he stretched out his hand, "Let's go."

She looked confused but took his hand anyway, he started humming his grandmother's lullaby before long a white door appeared and the two entered leaving behind Matera, but they'll be back.

 **-DGM-**

"Kanda-san! Kanda-san!" Toma shook the Exorcist frantically.

Kanda groaned in annoyance as his head was pounding furiously, he cursed himself for allowing that damn Akuma catch him off guard. Slowly sitting up he rubbed his temples trying to get rid of the pain in his head and soon enough his healing abilities start to kick in and the headache slowly dissipates.

"Are you okay, Kanda-san?" Toma asked.

Toma soon found Mugen at his throat and stills instantly not moving an inch. Kanda stares right in the Finder's eyes before removing his blade from the man's throat standing up as he sheathed it, "You're the real one then."

"The real one? Were you perhaps attacked by the same Akuma, Kanda-san?" Toma asked.

"You saw it?" Kanda questioned.

"Yes," Toma stood up, "It knocked me away from my equipment as I collided with a wall, and just as it was about kill me the White Phantom appeared and tossed it away from me. I passed out soon after, when I regained consciousness this white bandage was wrapped around my head. He saved me."

Kanda made no comment wondering just what the hell was this White Phantom's intentions? It let those two get away, fought him, then ran away. He abruptly turned away, "Let's go." He walked in the direction where Guzol and Lala had run off to.

"Yes!" Toma followed behind Kanda his equipment strapped to his back.

Kanda was pissed that the White Phantom had gotten away from him, when they fought it felt as though the individual was holding back. That really pissed him off! The individual had to be holding back-he doubt the person was stalling as if waiting for something, or maybe it was. Getting a chance to fight the figure confirmed it was definitely a human and not an Akuma, meaning the individual's an Accommodator. Arriving at an open area of the ruined city he noticed the same man from before but he wasn't moving. Walking over to the unmoving figure he checked his pulse then stood up, "He's dead."

Toma gave a silent prayer to the man, "It doesn't look like he was killed by the White Phantom or the Akuma, must be natural causes. Speaking of the Akuma, I don't see it anywhere."

"Then the White Phantom killed it." Kanda stated clearly irritated.

"What should we do now, Kanda-san?" Toma questioned.

"We're leaving, this mission's a failure." He said walking away.

Toma said nothing and simply followed orders as they both left the deceased man in peace.

 **-DGM-**

Nea stared at Lala.

Lala stared at Nea.

They were both staring at each other as if trying to understand what the person was. Allen found it funny actually because both didn't really know how to handle the situation.

"Allen…"

"Hm?" the boy said from his position on the couch.

"Is there some reason you brought this, what is she again?" he asked.

"Her name is Lala and she's a doll that was made over 500 years ago," Allen explained, "There's an Innocence fragment embedded in her chest acting as her heart making her seem more human."

"Right…and you brought her back why?"

"Why not?" he shrugged.

Nea rubbed his temples, Timcanpy perched right on the man's shoulder left for its new resting place which was on Allen's head, "Is this going to be a habit of yours?"

"What habit?"

"Of picking up strays."

Allen rolled his eyes, "Don't be silly, besides I would rather have her here with us than give the Innocence fragment over to the Black Order. We don't need them adding more to their collection."

Nea crossed his arms sitting on the piano chair. His nephew had a point, having Lala here wasn't necessarily a bad thing really. If anything this worked in their favor because they were able to prevent the Order from gathering another shard of Innocence.

Truly a blessing in disguise.

"You have a point, by the way she can't exactly wear those rag clothes either. We'll have to get her some new clothes to wear." Nea pointed out.

"I know that I was planning on going out later to get her something to wear but she can't come with me. She'll attract too much attention so you'll have to watch her." Allen said.

"Fine…" Nea complained.

Allen smiled, "Oh relax, think of it as when you looked after me."

"That was different. You were very well-behaved." Nea stated.

"Thanks to Mana."

"Indeed."

Lala merely tilted her head curiously just like a child would but said nothing from her place on the couch sitting next to Allen. The white haired teen stood up rubbing Tim's head, "I'm heading out now."

"Be careful." Nea told him.

Allen snorted, "Overprotective."

"Trouble-magnet."

Allen had no comeback for that one.

Damn.

 **-DGM-**

The location where he had the Ark take him to next was Paris, he'd been here before once with Cross when the moron was trying to get laid while at the same time running from debt collectors. This was also the same time when Allen suggested billing it to the Black Order. Cross gave him this stare with his eyes displaying many emotions but he was able to pick out pride as one emotion making him roll his eyes. Really he didn't think to do that before? Hel better yet, send some the Earl's way while he's at it.

When he suggested to Nea that Cross should send his debts to both the Earl and the Order he busted out laughing rolling on the floor as he did so. Cross seemed to like the idea and did just that.

Crazy bastard.

Walking into a clothing store he politely greeted the lady at the counter, "Hello miss."

"Well hello there, how may I help you?" she asked nicely.

"I'm shopping for my little sister's birthday and want it to be a surprise, would you be so kind as to help me?" Allen smiled. Technically Lala's older than him seeing how she was over 500 years old.

"Of course! Any brother willing to go this far for their sister deserves all the help he needs! I only wish my brother was this thoughtful." And with that the woman lead him to some dresses that were on sale. He gave each dress a critical eye, none of the bright colors would suit her so it was best to go with some dark colors.

He picked out a little black dress, purple, dark blue and other dark colors wit patterns on them. Paying for the items he was on his way back when he saw a little blur nearly slam into him had he not moved out of the way in time but the same couldn't be said for the little blur as it stumbled and fell to the ground.

From what Allen could see it was a child-a young boy no less. The boy had blue mullet-like (short hair at the front and sides and long at the back) haircut and brown eyes. His hair was brown, and was wearing a large striped bandanna, an orange baggy shirt, brown cropped pants, a blue choker around his neck and pointy slippers.

The boy turned to look at him his eyes clearly displaying fear, the kid was either a runaway or an orphan. Allen could tell because he had those very same eyes before he met Mana-the eyes of mistrust. Chances are this kid probably tried to steal something and got caught prompting him to flee.

"He went this way!"

Thief it is then.

Before the kid could attempt to run away he grabbed him with his free hand dragging them to a nearby alley, planting himself firmly against the wall before placing the clothes down allowing him to use his other hand to cover the boy's mouth as two officers stopped by he same alley they were hiding in.

"Did you find him?"

"No."

"Damn! Keep looking he has to be around here somewhere!"

The two ran right past the alley making Allen roll his eyes, "Cops truly are useless at their jobs." He released the boy and picked up the bag of clothes he placed on the ground, turning towards the boy he noticed the kid was giving him a confused look, "I'm sorry for scaring you all of a sudden. I'll be going now." He only took two steps away before the boy grabbed his wrist stopping him in his tracks, "Yes? Do you need me to walk you home?"

The boy blushed at the implication, "N-No! Why would I want your help?"

"Because you stopped me by grabbing my wrist." Allen stated.

The child quickly retracted his hand quickly still blushing, Allen almost found it cute. Walking out of the alley making sure the close was clear he inclined his head towards the boy, "Ready? I have to walk you back home don't I?"

The kid puffed out his chest walking out the alley, "Yeah you do, come on follow me."

"Lead the way." Allen gave him a mocking bow.

"Your weird." The boy stated bluntly.

"First time I've been called weird, its usually something else." Allen said walking next to the boy.

"What's that?"

Allen placed his finger to his lips, "Secret."

The boy pouted, "What? Tell me!"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be any fun if I told you everything about me, now would it?" Allen teased.

The boy placed his arms behind his head, "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"I have many names, but for now you can call me Red." Allen told him.

"Red? What kind of name is that?"

"It was given to me by a cruel clown who took pleasure in hurting others." Allen told him vaguely.

"S-Seriously?"

"Yep, but that clown is dead now but I still kept the name because I've never truly had one growing up on the streets." Allen wasn't sure why he was telling this kid any of this, maybe because he has the same eyes?

"You grew up on the streets? By yourself?"

"By myself, what about you?"

He looked down, "I have a place…but its kinda boring."

"I see, since I told you my name why not tell me yours?"

"Timothy. Timothy Hearst."

"Hmmm, then I'll call you Tim."

"Huh?! Why?!" Timothy exclaimed.

"Because its cute."

"I'm not cute!"

"You are to me."

Timothy's whole face became beat red, this set up was similar to him and Mana only this time their roles were reversed. He was now Mana, and this boy was how he used to be.

Déjà vu is a frightening thing.

 **-DGM-**

The Hearst Orphan Asylum.

So he got his last name from the orphanage, huh? He shouldn't talk since he got his new name from Mana who named him after his deceased dog "Allen." These two were truly similar that it was starting to scare him.

Timothy slammed the door opened, "I'm back!" a book promptly went flying and smacked the kid right in the face causing him to fall backwards.

"Timothy! Where in the world have you been?!" the voice of a young woman yelled. The woman stomped down the stairs angrily, she was a woman of average height. She has blonde shoulder-length hair fixed to high ponytail and fair blue eyes, wearing a white blouse with a high collar, as well as a tie, a long skirt and practical boots.

"That hurt…" Timothy whined.

Allen chuckled and the woman only now seemed to notice him and bowed politely, "Oh, my apologies! My name is Emilia Galmar, I'm Timothy's tutor!"

Allen took her hand in his and kissed it softly making her blush, "That's quite alright, my name is Red and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Emilia."

"Th-The pleasure's all mine," she stuttered, "Is Red your real name?"

"No, its my stage name. I perform at a circus to make ends meet." Allen smiled.

"Oh my! Working at a circus sounds amazing!" Emilia smiled.

"It can be, anyway I only came here to escort Timothy home." Allen said.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He turned around walking away smiling at the boy, "Goodbye, Timothy." Walked down the stairs of the building about to leave when Timothy called out to him.

"Hey, come back here tomorrow!"

Allen tilted his head, "Is there a particular reason you want me to come back here tomorrow?"

"N-No reason I just…" he sad shuffling his foot nervously on the ground.

Allen smiled, "I'll be here bright and early tomorrow then. Take care." And with that he left.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't even think about it." Nea warned._**

 _"_ _Whatever do you mean?"_ Allen wondered.

 ** _"_** ** _I mean it Allen."_**

 _"_ _Nope. Still don't know what you're talking about."_ Allen feigned innocence.

 ** _"_** ** _Brat."_**

 _"_ _When I feel like it."_

 **-DGM-**

The next day Allen made good on his promise as he arrived back at the orphanage. Before he could walk up the stairs the door busted open and Timothy practically flew out the door, but he caught the child before he could fall and hurt himself.

"Did you miss me that much?" Allen teased.

"As if!" Timothy blushed.

"Timothy, what kind of behavior is that?" Emilia scolded.

Timothy hid behind Allen sticking his tongue out, "He caught me didn't he? So its fine!"

"It is not fine!"

"Now, now, calm down you two." Allen told them, "I'll be taking Timothy out with me today Emilia-san. Do I have your permission?"

"Of course, the Sister doesn't mind either and says to have a good time." Emilia smiled.

"Thank you very much." Allen said.

"Come on, lets go already." Timothy grabbed his hand dragging him away from the building passing by a blonde haired man who eyed the white haired boy as he passed by them. The man is a rather tall stature with light wavy blonde hair merging with a thick moustache. This man's name is Inspector Galmar.

"Father! What brings you here?" Emilia wondered.

"Who was that young man just now." Galmar questioned.

"That's Red, Timothy's new friend. He's a circus performer." She smiled.

"A circus performer?" he raised a brow.

"Yes, I hope he comes back to the orphanage so I can ask what sort of performances he gives." She gushed.

Galmar shifted his gaze back over to the boy who was being dragged away by the eager child with a narrowed gaze. He'd never seen the boy before and found it strange how he just appeared out of nowhere and suddenly grown close to Timothy enough for the boy to drag him off like he did.

Suspicious.

Allen meanwhile allowed himself to be dragged by Timothy as they casually walked through the streets of Paris, nothing's really changed in his opinion but then again the last time he was here was when he was still with Cross.

"Hey, what's with that white mask on the left side of your face?" Timothy asked.

"I have it there to hide the scar on the left side of my face. I don't really enjoy showing it out in public so I hide it, along with my left hand." Allen told him.

"You have to hide something weird too?" Timothy said.

Allen raised a brow eyeing the bandanna wrapped around the boy's head and guessed it had to be Innocence related.

"I take it you have something weird on your forehead?" he guessed.

Timothy looked down, "Yeah…Sister told me that as long as it doesn't prevent me from washing my face there's no problem."

"She sounds like a nice lady." Allen commented.

"She is…it might close down soon." He mumbled.

"The orphanage?"

"Yeah."

Allen hummed in understanding, "So that's why you were running away from the police yesterday. You were stealing in order to help the orphanage remain open."

Timothy nodded.

Allen smiled evilly, "Want me to teach you an easier way to earn money?"

 **-DGM-**

"Royal Straight Flush!"

Groans could be heard all around the table as the occupants who lost willingly gave up their money to the white haired teen who smiled sweetly in return. He and Timothy were currently at a local pub playing cards-well Allen was anyway Timothy just watched in amazement because this would be the 12th time Allen won without so much as losing. Timothy watched intently just like he was told and noticed how everytime Allen shuffled the cards and handed them out each card to every player currently playing against him. Once he displayed all of the cards out he literally sprouted some from his sleeve in other words: Cheating. And he had no shame what-so-ever.

After collecting all of the money Allen stood up having had enough fun for one day, "Gentlemen." He bowed before walking away with young Timothy in toe.

"That was fun." Allen said.

"So cool! You were cheating the whole time and none of them realized it!" Timothy stared at him in amazement.

"Sometimes they just make it too easy." Allen smirked.

"You're gonna teach me how to play like that too, right?" Timothy said hopefully.

"Yep. Cheating in a poker game is much better than stealing though I could also give you tips on that of you want?" Allen offered.

"Nah, I'm done with that stealing stuff. I like your way better." Timothy said.

"Why thank you."

"What else can you do?" Timothy asked.

"Hmmm, well I have many talents. I know magic, throw knives, know how to fight, sword play, play piano…basically I can do many things." He stated.

"Awesome! Will you teach me how to throw knives?!" he asked bouncing with excitement.

"I would rather get permission from Emilia and Sister first before I teach you that." Allen said.

"Awww…"

"If they say its okay then I will if they don't then drop it."

"Fine…" Timothy pouted.

Allen ruffled his hair a little making the boy complain before he pulled away. What a strange feeling this is. Was this how Mana and Nea felt towards each other? This brotherly connection?

"Hey, guess what?"

"Hm?"

Timothy looked around making sure no one was listening in on them before he ushered Allen to lean down some so he could tell him something.

"I can take over people." He whispered.

Oh…

Now that's certainly interesting.

"Really? How?"

Timothy pointed to his forehead, "My forehead. It lets me take over people."

So it is Innocence. He was right then. Its obvious the boy was unaware he was an Accommodator, it's a good thing the Black Order hasn't been here yet otherwise they would forcefully drag the boy away. He gently placed his hand above the boy's head, "Tim, would you mind letting me see it? I'll show you my left hand as compensation."

Timothy noticed the serious tone in his voice and couldn't help but nod his head-even if revealing his forehead made him very uncomfortable. They went into another alley where Timothy showed removed his bandanna revealing what appeared to be a blue jewel in the center of the boy's forehead. This confirmed the kid was an Accommodator and his Innocence was indeed a Parasitic-type.

"Does it feel weird?" Allen asked.

Timothy's expression made him raise a brow, "It doesn't bother you?"

Allen's response was removing his white glove from his left hand revealing his bare red hand with a cross embedded in it, "Compared to my left arm yours doesn't look that bad."

The boy stared at the left limb in fascination having never seen anything like it before. He touched the left hand surprising Allen a little but he let the boy grab his left hand with both hands, when other children saw his left hand they would run away in fear and called him a "freak" but Timothy looked at it with fascination. Children can be very strange.

"Does it hurt?" Timothy asked.

"Not anymore. What's embedded in your forehead is called Innocence." Allen explained.

"Innocence?"

"Innocence is an Anti-Akuma weapon, is bonds with humans or objects. When bonded to a human they are known as Accommodators to form weapons that can kill Akuma. There are two types, which are Equipment and Parasitic-types. Equipment types have Innocence in their weapons, while Parasitic-types like us have it somewhere on our bodies-like how I have mine in my left arm and you on your forehead." Allen explained.

"They are-"

 **"** **Innocence…"**

Allen sighed, "Speak of the devil and they shall appear…" turning behind him he noticed a man or well an Akuma standing right behind him.

"What's with this guy?" Timothy said nervously.

"That's not a man-its an Akuma disguising itself as a human." Allen told him.

The man shed his skin revealing it to be indeed an Akuma and a Level 2 one at that. Great another one. Looks like this one had been following them for awhile now, they were in an alley secluded from everyone else so everything should go smoothly-but of course they wouldn't. He could feel the small hand grip his shirt but not tightly enough to where he couldn't move-of course he'd be scared this was the first time he'd seen an Akuma before and of all Akuma it just had to be a Level 2. Wasting no time he activated Crown Clown, grabbed the boy and used his white silk to propel him away from the alley and onto the rooftops where he knew it would follow them. Killing it in a secluded area seemed far more safer than in an alley where it would sure attract attention from both the citizens and the authorities. Timothy who has both arms wrapped around his neck peaked over the older boy's shoulder, "Its following us!"

"Naturally since it senses the presence of Innocence, meaning you and me." Allen stated.

"Wh-What do we do?" the boy stuttered.

"We" aren't doing anything. I'm going to destroy it while you hide and stay out of sight." Allen told him.

"But-!"

"No. This is a Level 2 Akuma, meaning its much stronger than a Level 1 and smarter." He interrupted the boy as kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop looking for a secluded area to dispose of the Akuma. Finally he found a secluded area, landing there before placing Tim down on the ground, "Go hide."

"But-!" Timothy was about to protest.

Allen wrapped his cape around the boy lifting him in the air and moving him behind a dumpster, he did not need a needless death on his hands. And Timothy's still just a child, why of all times did he have to be exposed to an Akuma? Oh who was he kidding? This bloody Holy War will drag just about anyone in its web, man, woman, elderly, or child. No one was safe.

The sound of something landing before him brought him out of his mental rant, the Level 2 Akuma looked different from the last one he fought back in Mater, guess all Level 2's look different. Wasting no time he engaged the Level 2 Akuma noticing it was a little difficult to deal with than the last one since it was spewing fire in order to keep him from getting closer which works in its favor since it could use it for both offense and defense.

This is why he couldn't stand Level 2's.

Using his cape to block another spew of fire from almost burning him alive he jumped away to avoid another swipe aiming right for his stomach. This is getting ridiculous.

 ** _"_** ** _Allen."_**

 _'_ _I can handle it, Nea. Showing yourself too early is a bad idea.'_ Allen stated inwardly. If Allen were to let Nea take control and show himself too early then things were going to get very complicated, and they didn't need that right now. Avoiding another attempt at gutting him open he used his white cape again to block another spew of fire to avoid getting burned again. This Level 2 was really starting to get on his damn nerves. The fire finally stopped spewing he braced himself for another attack only nothing came. Unwrapping his white cape slightly he noticed the Level 2 started to seize before it ceased movement entirely.

What in the world?

The Level 2 then did something completely unexpected, and that was put both hands on its hips and tilt its head to the side-almost like a child would when trying to prove something.

 **"** **See? I knew it would work!"** The Level 2 boasted.

Seriously…

What in the _world?_

"Tim…?" Allen said carefully.

 **"** **Yeah, its me!"** Timothy who he guessed was probably grinning confirmed.

Looking over towards the dumpster he saw Timothy's body was leaning against the dumpster…so that's how his Innocence works.

"Timothy, how do you feel?" Allen questioned.

Timothy/Level 2 tilted his head a little, **"Really weird…I feel kind of sick…"**

Allen flexed his claws, "You can come out now Tim. I'll handle it from here."

The boy didn't need to be told twice, as he left the Level 2's body it slumped over unable to move-leaving it open for Allen to finish it off. With that done he went over to Timothy who opened his eyes slowly, probably trying to get the bleariness out of his eyes. Allen noticed his cheeks were a little flushed, placing the palm of his hand on the boy's forehead he felt Timothy had a slight fever. Picking him up slowly he left the area quickly to head back to the orphanage, "You truly are stubborn." He chided lightly.

He really wasn't one to talk.

Timothy's response was to simply lay his head down on Allen's shoulder rubbing against it slightly like a child should, which is what he is…a child. Innocence really doesn't care who it drags into the folds. Truly fickle.

"My old man…"

"Hm?"

"My old man made me swallow a blue gem after he forced me to steal with him," Timothy went into detail, "The cops caught onto what he did and chased us down, my old man forced the gem into my mouth and I accidently swallowed it."

"I see."

The boy tightened his arms around Allen's neck, "I felt a lot of pain and before I knew it I was waking up in the orphanage with the Sister looking really happy to see me awake. She said the cops arrested my old man and one brought me to the orphanage, it was Emilia's dad. I figured out how to take over people and did it all the time because the orphanage needed money."

Allen smiled, "You put your Innocence to good use in my opinion."

"Thanks…" Tim mumbled.

"Get some sleep, you've earned it."

He did. Timothy earned every once of sleep he could get. Taking over a Level 2 put a lot of mental strain on him, probably because it wa his first time possessing an Akuma and not a human. With some training he might be able to possess a Level 3-god forbid, but hopefully the Black Order wouldn't find out about this and drag him off willingly or not.

His hopes would probably be unheard though.

 **-DGM-**

Sitting down explaining everything to both the Sister and Emilia after he brought back a passed out Timothy was not pleasant. Apparently he arrived just in time because Emilia's father had left not too long after he showed up-she explained the man found him to be suspicious because he took an interest in Timothy. She tried telling him it was the other way around but the man refused to listen, so she threatened to get married and cut off all ties with him if he didn't cut it out. Needless to sa he was reduced to a babbling mess at the threat.

Having placed Timothy in bed he sat down with the Sister, an aged woman wearing glasses and the typical black monastic habit with a headdress and a cross pendant. He told her everything from the Black Order, Noah, Akuma, Earl, Vatican-everything. Emilia was there as well, since she was the boy's tutor then she was in the full right to know everything just in case the Black Order comes knocking at their door and they would need to protect Timothy.

The aged woman placed her tea down carefully looking sad, horrified, and upset all at the same time. Emilia was no better sporting a look of disgust when he mentioned the Black Order use to experiment on their Accommodators or forced them to synchronize with their Innocence no matter what age.

"A Holy War that the Vatican declared against the Earl of Millennium, and since Timothy is an Accommodator as you call him that makes him an Exorcist. And if the Black Order knows this they'll take him away regardless of his wishes?" Sister stated softly.

"Yes, my Master who's a General there but refuses to go back to the Black Order for reasons known only to him told me that back then they would force Accommodators to go to the Black Order. Now though, they give them a choice but knowing the Vatican they would probably intervene because they need "soldiers" for their Holy War." Allen explained.

"Timothy's not a soldier, he's a child!" Emilia protested.

Allen shook his head, "They won't care. The Vatican are too zealous and power hungry to care about the opinion of others. They'll do anything to get what they want."

Sister gave the boy a sad look, "What about you child? Its clear you do not side with the Black Order, does that make you an independent Exorcist?"

"I am, though they believe me to be a rogue Exorcist. There's a third side to the war and that's the side I chose there's me, another girl, and my uncle. We destroy both Innocence and Akuma but not our own. If the Innocence already has an Accommodator then we leave them be, if it doesn't then we destroy it. Innocence causes more harm than good." He said.

Sister closed her eyes, "I am in full agreement with you in that regard."

"Same here." Emilia growled still holding some hate towards the Black Order.

"What will happen to Timothy now?" Sister asked.

"He can still stay here," Allen told her, "I know a magic technique that can seal his Innocence for a little while, that should prevent the Akuma from sensing him. He doesn't need to be involved in this."

Sister was about to speak again but a younger voice interrupted, "I wanna go with you."

All three heads snap in the direction where Timothy was leaning against the stairs a little his brown hair now blue and Innocence jewel on full display. They could see the determination in the young boy's eyes.

"Timothy you can't!" Emilia protested.

Timothy swayed over to them stubbornness present this time, "I wanna go with you," he stood before the white-haired boy, "I…wanna get stronger! So take me with you!"

"Timothy!" Emilia cried.

Allen gave him a serious look, "Its dangerous…there will be more Akuma than the one from today. That was Level 2 you saw, there's a Level 1, and a Level 3. Level 3 are just as dangerous and your not strong enough to possess it."

"You can train me! I saw how you were fighting that Akuma and I wanna be strong like you!" Timothy declared.

What a stubborn child.

 ** _"_** ** _Reminds me of you." Nea said._**

 _"_ _That's the problem."_

"I believe…Timothy should indeed go with you." Sister smiled.

He snapped his head in her direction, "I'm sorry?"

"Sister!" Emilia said.

"Allen, I can tell you will be an excellent care-taker to Timothy. By looking into your eyes I can tell that you deeply care for Timothy having only just met him, and I believe having him with you will be a good thing for you both." Sister smiled.

 ** _"…_** ** _She's serious, isn't she?"_**

 _"_ _Afraid so."_

"But, Sister…" Emilia said, sounding unsure of this.

"Its fine. No matter what happens Allen will take good care of Timothy and keep him safe, right?" Sister smiled at the white-haired teen.

Damn.

He gave her a gentlemanly smile, "Yes, Sister."

"You mean I can really go with?! Yeah!" Timothy cheered before almost falling forward but Allen caught him.

"Off to bed with you." Allen stated picking him up, "I'll put him back to bed." He bowed slightly before walking up the stairs leaving the two women alone.

"Sister, are you sure about this?" Emilia questioned.

Sister smiled, "Timothy is safer with Allen than here with us. You know that too."

"That's true…"

"Besides Allen is the protective type so its fine." Sister added.

Emilia smiled a little in defeat, "You're right."

 **-DGM-**

The cool Paris air greeted him as he opened the door, waiting for his new young charge who was in the middle of saying goodbye to both the Sister and Emilia. Timothy packed whatever he had in a duffle bag, his face showing eagerness the entire time. He could vaguely hear Nea complaining about babysitting a snarky brat the whole time he was waiting giving him a slight headache.

Nothing he can do about it.

Small footsteps greeted his ear alerting him that Timothy was finished with whatever business he had to take care of, "Done?"

"Yeah," he turned to Emilia and Sister who were standing behind them, both had sad smiles on their faces but they were still sad to see Timothy go but knew it was necessary, "Don't look so gloomy! I'll come back and visit!"

Allen confirmed this, "We'll make sure to stop by whenever we can and visit."

Sister came up to Allen giving him a hug making him flinch but he accepted the hug nonetheless, "Take care of each other." She said softly.

Warm. Warm just like Mana used to be. He wondered what his life would be like if Mana were still alive, but there's no point in thinking about it now because it was in the past-and it should stay in the past.

"We will." He promised.

She then hugged Timothy who returned it reluctantly feeling embarrassed no doubt. Emilie hugged him next crying the whole time, it was a tender moment that was ruined by Timothy's immaturity as he lifted up her skirt. Allen lightly tapped him on the back of the head for that, and after one final goodbye they left the orphanage behind as they walked away.

"So where are we going?" Timothy asked.

"Germany." Allen said.

"Germany?! Really?!" Timothy exclaimed.

"That's right, and we wont be taking he train. I have another method of transportation." Allen told him as they went into an alley way. Humming the lullaby a white door opened making Timothy's mouth go wide as they walked through leaving Paris behind.

 **-DGM-**

Nea eyed the boy.

Timothy looked around the white piano room with wonder before spotting Lala who now had shorter hair, wearing the dark purple dress Allen bought for her.

The Fourteenth Noah sighed, "You've added another kid to our little group."

"Lala's a mechanical doll not a child."

"She acts like one, what with her looking at everything with innocent eyes." Nea stated sounding bored.

Allen rolled his eyes playfully giving Nea a hug making the older male blink wondering where this sudden impulse came from, "What's with the hug?"

"No reason, just felt like it." He said.

Nea rubbed the back of the boy's head, his nephew may act tough but he's only human, and while he hated humans even he had to admit having the boy Timothy here would be a good thing.

There was also the words Lala said back in Mater when she saw Allen that made Nea's eyes go wide.

"The Chosen Left Hand." There's only thing that could mean.

And it's a good thing Allen isn't with the Black Order or the Earl of Millennium. He tightened his hold on his nephew, be it fear, worry, or something else he couldn't help but feel this war will be different than the one from 35 years ago.

Good or bad didn't matter.

He could feel it. This war was going to end in this era, and Allen, his friend and nephew is the key center of it all.

* * *

 **{Rewinding Town & Fall of a General...}**


	3. Rewinding Town & Fall of a General

Finally, I was able to finish this chapter! Whew, anyway here it is, and another thing. Since I'm volunteering for the summer I won't be responding to any PM's and can only upload chapters during at night or morning, whatever, but when I have breaks I do work on the chapters.

* * *

He had been staring at the ceiling as soon as he woke up in his own room in the Ark. Nea opted to stay in the piano room using it as his own room, Lala's room was next to his, and since Timothy's room wasn't done yet the kid had to sleep in Allen's room for the time being. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem…except Timothy likes to hug in his sleep, which is the situation Allen is in right now. Currently being literally hugged to death by a nine year old isn't what one would call a glamorous thing to wake up to. The snoring was no better either, but he deduced the reason for this is because he felt safe here in the Ark but Timothy's still a child no matter how tough he acts Allen knows he misses Sister and Emilia. Because he misses those two so much he clings to the next best person available-that person being him. A part of him has no idea why the boy grew to be so attached to him in such a short matter of time they'd spent together.

With a sigh he poked the boy's cheek, 'Tim, wake up."

Timothy grumbled something inaudible before promptly going back to sleep making Allen roll his eyes, "Have it your way then." Without warning he mercilessly tickled the boy making him yelp before laughing hysterically at being mercilessly tickled to death, rolling away from the treacherous hands thus freeing Allen in the process.

"Good morning." Allen smiled.

Timothy glared in response to the greeting, "You tickled me."

"To wake you up." Allen said simply.

The child resorted to pouting this time but Allen paid it no mind as he got out of bed heading for the door, "We're going out."

Timothy looked confused, "Where?"

"Germany of course," Allen stated, "Before I came to Paris I'd heard rumors of a travelling circus that were in desperate need of new performers." He smiled in Tim's direction, "Time to put those knife throwing lessons I gave you to good use."

Timothy grinned, "Yeah! Hey, can Lala come too?"

Allen thought about it for a minute, he couldn't very well just keep her locked up here like she was back in Matera. Okay technically she wasn't being locked up there but she couldn't very well leave there either not knowing anything about the outside world, not only that but she had to take care of Guzol. Her singing skills might actually be good for the travelling circus too actually…

"Why not? She can't very well stay here, doll or not." Allen opened the door leaving the room Timothy following right behind him.

"Is she really a doll?" he asked.

"She is, in fact she's over 500 years old." Allen revealed.

"500 years old?!" Timothy exclaimed.

"Surprising, no?"

"Well, duh!"

Allen chuckled.

 **-DGM-**

"So you two are going to Germany to join a circus troupe?" Nea raised a brow.

"That's right, the circus and poker. I can earn money both ways. Besides Timothy's been to a circus before let alone performed in one, so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for him to see it for himself." Allen explained sitting on the couch while Timothy and Lala played with Timcanpy who was flying away from them as though they were all playing a game of tag.

"Allen…"

"Don't give me that tone, uncle. This isn't Cosmo's circus anymore and the man is no more, so I'm fine. You forget Mana taught me everything I needed to know." He smiled fondly.

Nea said nothing in response to that, but knew his nephew was right. Mana had been slowly losing his grip with reality but since Allen was by his side 24/7 slowly bringing him back from the world of madness, but his mind was still there. Eyeing his nephew he could feel the same thing, Allen was slightly mad himself but hid it very well or so he believed. That annoying brat Timothy had an air of innocence around him that reminded him of how Allen once was-when he was around Mana anyway.

"We're leaving now, uncle." Allen announced.

"Yeah, I'd tell you to be careful but I'll be seeing through you anyway." Nea shrugged.

Timcanpy came out of nowhere and perched itself on Allen's shoulder who got a pat on the head from the white haired teen as a response, "I'll be taking Lala with me too, guess that means you get the Ark to yourself for a little while."

"Finally." Nea raised both arms in the air in happiness.

Allen chuckled as he left the room with Timothy and Lala already waiting for him outside the door, closing it behind him he turned to his new 'companions.'

"Shall we?"

 **Location: England, Black Order Headquarters-European Main Branch**

The European Branch is one of the seven branches of the Black Order with Komui Lee acting as the Branch Chief. The man originally only took the position for the sake of his younger sister who happens to be an Exorcist of the organization-Lenalee Lee. The European Branch was located in England, while the others are located in different regions of the world. The others that Komui currently knows are the North American Branch located in the United States and the Asian Branch located in China. He hasn't gotten in contact with the other branches quite yet but hopefully he would soon. Komui was currently going over some paperwork but what stuck with him for a few days was the mission Kanda took investigating the so called Ghost of Martel in Matera, Italy. There was something in the report that made him look it over more than once, and that was the appearance of the White Phantom who Kanda has confirmed to be human making the person an Accommodator. Another thing that bothered him though was that this person was also collecting Innocence from what Kanda told him, but still killed Akuma since it saved Tomo from being killed by it. For what purpose would this rogue Exorcist have to collect Innocence? It made no sense no matter how hard he tried to understand it. As it stands this rogue Exorcist is dangerous since it engaged Kanda without hesitation and even managed to stand on equal grounds with him. There's a possibility this Accommodator was trained but the question is by who? He rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on, so many questions and yet no answer that would be enough to satisfy him.

"What's wrong nii-san?" a female voice asked in a worried tone placing a cup of coffee on his desk.

"LENALEE-CHAN~!" the man gave his sister a death hug, "SAVE YOUR NII-CHAN FROM THIS HELLISH PAPERWORK!"

Rolling her yes she kicked him away making sprawl out on the floor, "Mou, stop fooling around and finish your work."

"BUT! BUT! BUT!" Komui moved his arms around frantically.

She rolled her eyes again, "Anyway nii-san, what were you thinking about?"

"Ah, I was thinking about the Accommodator Kanda encountered in Martel." Komui told her.

"You mean the White Phantom is an Accommodator?" Lenalee questioned.

"That's right, Kanda confirmed this himself when he fought the individual and from what I've gathered they fought for awhile but it seems to have ended in a draw." He explained.

"A draw?! That's never happened before!" She exclaimed.

"I agree, it seems odd that a rogue Exorcist has the skills to keep up with Kanda who's been trained by a General no less." Komui said.

"Since the White Phantom's an Accommodator then why isn't that person fighting with us?" Lenalee questioned.

"I'm not sure why either, but we can't afford to let this individual do as they please any longer, seeing as how they are also collecting Innocence." He said.

"The White Phantom's collecting Innocence too?!" Lenalee said.

"Yes, for what reason I do not know. We will have to capture the Accommodator and hopefully get the answers we need." He said.

"Right."

"On that note, I have a mission for both you and Kanda to take. He's been in a bad mood lately and I think slicing some Akuma will help make him feel better." He smiled nervously. As soon as Kanda came back from the Ghost of Martel mission he had been in a fouler mood than ever before making everyone in the Order avoid him like the plague. Getting him another mission outside to deal with more Akuma is just what he needs. He didn't even wanna send Lenalee out there with him but knew he had no choice. Someone had to make sure the sword-wielding Exorcist was kept in line and that person had to be Lenalee.

Unfortunately.

Lenalee gave a nervous smile herself, "I'll do my best, nii-san…"

Komui wailed as a response.

 **Location: Germany, Rewinding Town**

A small city surrounded by walls, which are surrounded by fields and the countryside thus isolating it from everything else. Including the outside world. The sky was dark and gloomy showing the town to be more of a prison than a place to live, but then again what's the difference?

Allen, Timothy, and Lala had been with the traveling circus for four weeks now, the three managed to intercept the group before they arrived in Germany. Allen had already mapped out what road the troupe would take to get to Germany, so the three of them arrived before them and started practicing in the forest. Allen practiced jumping around in trees, Lala started singing, and Timothy's knife throwing was good enough to hit a few trees in the middle thanks to Allen's guidance. Once they finished practicing they heard clapping right behind them, turning around they spotted a bald man with tear streaming down his eyes. The man practically begged them to join with everyone else backing him up, with that much desperation how could they refuse?

So here they are now, at the circus troupe as performers though it was just something to do in order to kill some time. Allen would remove his white mask that hid his left eye at night sensing no Akuma around anywhere so they were in the clear…for now. They arrived in a small town known as Rewinding Town, the small city was completely closed off from the rest of the world because of the walls surrounding it. Allen felt there was something off as soon as they arrived but kept quiet about it. Opening night turned out pretty good in his opinion; the place was packed because of all the people that came to see the circus, probably sick of all the doom and gloom because of the cloudy skies. Allen, Timothy, and Lala became the favorites of the show making the ringmaster happy as the man cried a river of tears at all the money they gathered on opening night.

That was three days ago, so here they were still with the circus because why not? They had nothing better to do and were just taking things easy. Truth be told, the whole being in the circus again felt bittersweet for Allen not to mention painful to remember. He remembered his first time working in a circus with Cosmos still alive until he met his untimely end at the hands of an Akuma raid where everyone had died, even the hateful man himself. Cosmos couldn't perform to save his life, his only talent was in hurting others forcing them to submit and the only reason he kept beating him was because he had refused to do so. When Mana eventually came the walls he's put up slowly began to crack because of a mad clown who started calling him 'Allen' after the dog who went by the same name died at the hands of the jealous clown Cosmos. Seeing Cosmos crawl over to him made him feel a sense of satisfaction because instead of helping him he left to go look for Mana at the time but not before he alerted the Akuma to where the petrified man was first before going off to find Mana.

It was something he didn't feel bad about at all, in fact he still didn't feel bad about it even now. With Mana he felt emotions he thought he'd never feel but as soon as Mana died the first time they were slowly eroding away, and with the appearance of the Earl and bringing Mana back from the dead only to kill him again erased it completely. Until he met Nea. The Noah, Mana's younger brother who had been inside him the whole time made those emotions come forth once more. He could only meet the man within the half completed White Ark and actually hug him but other than that he felt some of his emotions return albeit slowly but it was something. Stopping his leisurely stroll he tilted his head upwards staring at the grey sky. At times it looks like it would rain but there was no such thing, the sky remained cloudy and it seemed like no sun would reach the isolated city.

"As though time has ceased completely…"

 **-** **DGM** **-**

"I wish…I wish tomorrow would never come!"

A dangerous wish, with dangerous consequences.

 **-** **DGM** **-**

Something was wrong.

That's what Allen felt like anyway. Something didn't feel right about this at all, the first clue was the fact that the ringmaster slipped and fell face down on the ground making everyone around the tent laugh. Now that wouldn't be strange…if that didn't already happen yesterday.

"Wait a minute, didn't he fall down yesterday?" Timothy muttered to Allen.

Ah, so he noticed that too then.

"That's because it did happen yesterday." Allen said.

Timothy's mouth hung wide open, "Then why did he fall down again? And how come nobody else notices?"

Allen shrugged, "Who knows?" he walked away, "I'm going to check something right quick."

"I'll go with!" Timothy said.

"Don't forget Lala." Allen reminded.

"Oh yeah!" the boy went back for the mechanical doll leaving Allen there to gather his thoughts about what caused this sudden time loop. Was an Akuma responsible for this?

 ** _"_** ** _Its not an Akuma," Nea told him, "I can sense it. This whole city is surrounded in a barrier that feels like Innocence."_**

 _"_ _Innocence? Then there's a fragment here somewhere then?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, but I've never seen it effect time before." Nea said clearly interested._**

 _"_ _Before we find the source we'll need to see how it's effected everyone else."_

"Big bro!" Timothy came running back with Lala in toe.

"You two ready?" Allen questioned.

"Yeah." Timothy nodded.

"We're ready, Allen." Lala spoke softly.

"Let's go see what's going on outside, I'm pretty sure everyone in town has been reset too but I wanna be sure." Allen said.

"Okay." Timothy nodded.

The three decided to split up and see what the cause of this reset is, Timothy and Lala decided to go together while Allen decided to search alone and see what's going on. The first thing he did was go into a secluded area where there was no one around and activated his Innocence. Using his claw to create a hole in the wall he walked through it only to end up back in the city. He deactivated his Innocence, "Looks like I can't leave, meaning no else can either but then again they don't know what's going on." Walking away from the isolated area he took to the streets again.

 _'_ _Time has reset itself back to October 28 and like yesterday everyone is doing what they originally did on the 28_ _th_ _,'_ Allen rotated his eyes at the individuals walking through the streets being none the wiser, _'They really are unaware, huh?'_

"Miranda! Miranda! Unlucky Miranda!"

Allen then turned his attention towards a woman who was being bullied by four boys; he had seen her when they first arrived here now that he thought about it.

"Don't be so gloomy, you stupid looney!"

He frowned at the children's bulling behavior, this reminded him too much of his own childhood. Back when he worked at Cosmos circus there were two boys and a girl who spotted him backstage feeding the lions, one of the boys threw a rock at the back of his head and while it didn't hurt all that much because it was small it was still enough to get his attention.

 _"_ _Die, freak!"_

Closing his eyes he willed the bad memory to go away, he remembered confronting the boy who had thrown it, doing something just as brutal in retaliation, but back then he was known as Red, the boy who wouldn't take something like that lying down. He had no idea what happened to the other two and he didn't care to be honest, for all he knew the three of them are probably dead.

"Looking for a job today? You'll be fired soon anyway!"

With a sigh he walked away from the endless the taunting the boys were putting the woman through not wanting to stay there another minute. He soon returned to the circus where he met up with Timothy and Lala who were waiting for him.

"Big bro!" Timothy smiled.

"What did you find out?" Allen asked.

"No one has noticed that they are doing the same thing as they did yesterday." Lala reported.

"I figured." Allen said.

"What about you, big bro?" Timothy asked.

"I tried leaving the city but I ended up right back where I started, so unless we find the source of this time loop we won't be able to leave." Allen told them of his own findings.

Timothy sighed, "Then what do we do now?"

"For now we go see the cook," Allen's stomach grumbled, "I'm hungry."

"Big bro…your stomach will get you in trouble one day." Timothy sweat-dropped.

"Hasn't happened yet."

 **-DGM-**

A month.

They were no longer in October for that month has passed, but once again no one but Allen, Timothy, and Lala noticed this. October 28th has repeated itself about 29 times now since Allen started counting so they had to be good within November right now, but as for the date he couldn't say because he never kept track.

The same thing just kept on repeating itself over and over again to the point where Allen and Timothy were starting to get real annoyed with it, and as for Lala…well she didn't really seem to mind the time loops.

Mechanical doll or not, she didn't have a care in the world.

Another thing Allen thought about was that since this is an Innocence related incident then the Black Order would be sending Exorcists to come and investigate soon. What he found strange though was that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't sense where the fragment was, that could only mean it was trying to hide itself and it was doing a good job of staying hidden. He was surprised the Black Order hadn't sent anyone here around the 15th time loop but that just means they liked taking their sweet time. Nea told him that it was only a matter of time before a member of the Noah clan appeared so he had to be careful.

The Noah clan.

Nea hadn't mentioned them since the first time they met, he preferred to keep it to himself and Allen respected that, not once asking more about them. It was something the Noah wasn't interested in talking about and when it looked like he wanted to he would hesitate and look away. Allen could tell that he was recalling some of his memories from 35 years ago. The feel of something landing on his head brought him back to reality and he smiled at the familiar weight that soon snuggled in his hair, "Hey, Tim." He greeted the yellow golem. The yellow ball was starting to grow a little he noticed and made a mental note to ask Nea about that, but for now he needed to figure out how to end this time loop because enough is enough now.

Walking down the street he noticed that same woman again, Miranda Lotto. He asked about her from some people and none of them had anything nice to say about her either, but he didn't care about that right now. The way she looked around with a depressed look on her face intrigued him a little, making him curious about her.

Those annoying brats were singing that song again just to torment the woman; his eyes caught something in the front boy's hand and didn't hesitate to move Miranda out of the way in time to avoid getting hit making her eyes go wide.

"Hello, miss." Allen greeted.

"Y-You!" Miranda stuttered.

"Hey mister, you shouldn't go near her! She's bad luck!" the leader warned.

Allen gave him a cold look, "There's no such thing as good or bad luck," he approached the leader leaning down until his face was near the child's. His purple eyes became a gold hue as he touched the boys face with both hands a sadistic smile appearing, "Instead of bad luck…how about a curse instead?"

The boy gave him a look of horror, as did the other children, he let the boy's face go allowing him to escape with his friends watching them run down the street screaming in terror but Allen found it amusing. Standing up he allowed his eyes to return to normal, "Well, I better get going." He walked off, or at least tried to anyway as Miranda grabbed his wrist.

"W-Wait!" She cried.

He had the urge to groan because this is just like the encounter he had with Timothy when they first met. Turning his head he got a got a very good look at the woman, there were dark circles under her eyes as though she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes looked a little wild too, proving her sleeping habits are pretty much nonexistent.

Without complaint he allowed the woman to drag him to wherever she wanted to drag him off to. Looking up he noticed she brought him to some buildings that looked like apartments. Why did she bring him here? He heard a sudden crash making his head whip towards a window where a woman was in the middle of strangling a man.

"You were with another woman, weren't you?!" She screamed as she had him by the throat, his head hanging out the window as she continued to strangle him.

"P-Please forgive me!" He croaked.

Allen rolled his eyes at the display finding it boring and pointless so he didn't even bother to ask what that whole mess was about. She opened the door bringing him inside and they went to her assigned room.

"It happened again." She said suddenly.

He said nothing and let her continue.

"5 minutes before 8," she clarified, "They would always do that."

"I see, not surprising since October 28th has been repeating itself about 29 times now." He said.

She whipped her head towards him so quick he was sure she almost cracked her neck at the sudden movement.

"Y-You've noticed it too?!"

"After the first three times its hard not to." He stated.

Her gaze stayed on him for a while before she sank to her knees, crying her eyes out while he just stood there in utter confusion as to what would possess her to start crying all of a sudden.

"Thank goodness..." she sniffled, "I...I thought I was going crazy...I haven't been sleeping since this started...I've tried telling other people...but no one believed me..."

Well considering how everyone in this town treats her he's not surprised no one believes her. This woman was a magnet for the people here to make fun of and think nothing of it since they know she won't retaliate against them.

"What was your name again?" He asked suddenly.

She stopped crying and answered the question, "M-Miranda Lotto..."

"Red."

"Eh?"

"My name," he clarified, "Its Red."

"Red-kun...th-that's your real name?" She questioned.

"Its a stage name that I'm using here since me and two others havre joined a circus troupe," Allen told her, "Come by and visit and I'll tell you what's causing this."

Miranda nodded without complaint. She wanted this nightmare to be over with already.

Allen told her where the troupe was and gave her directions in how to get there, its not like she could get lost seeing as how she's probably walked around this town and knows it like the back of her hand. As he left her apartment he knew it would only be a matter of time before the Black Order sends one of their Exorcists here to investigate what's going on here. Pretty pathetic they didn't realize it the first three or twelve times the repeats happened.

They truly are a useless bunch.

Little did he know the day after tomorrow was the day the useless bunch would appear in Rewinding Town.

 **-DGM-**

"It's tricky, but it's definitely not probably..."

Lenalee smiled nervously as Kanda's eyebrow continued to twitch in annoyance at Kamui's useless ramblings.

"I wonder if that's certain though..." Komui fell under a stack of books, "Probably."

Kanda had enough and kicked the man in his side, "Stop rambling and get to the point to why we're here already!"

Komui stood up slowly, "How should I say this..." he groaned, "It seems there's a rewinding town, see?"

"Rewinding?" Kanda raised a brow.

Komui climbed out from under the books that stacked on him, "Yes. Probably time-space has stopped on one particular day. So that day keeps repeating. Leader Reever?" He called.

"Yo." Reever came over taking out a piece of paper, "It starts with a salesman getting an order from the town liquor store. On October the 28th, he received an order for ten barrels of rose wine to be delivered the next day. But no matter what, he couldn't enter the town. After that, he received the same order of ten barrels of rose wine for the next day."

"T-That's scary isn't it?" Lenalee said, looking a little disturbed, "It's already November, though and in that town right now, it's as if it's still the 28th of October?"

"We want to investigate but...the Finders can't get into the town." Komui sighed.

Kanda clicked his tongue, "Useless bunch."

"Kanda." Lenalee chided.

"Hmph."

Komui grinned, "With that said, from this point, the rest is just our theory."

"First. If Innocence is the cause of this phenomenon, then Exorcists that have Innocence might be able to enter." Reever said.

"Secondly. However...if it really is October 28th in the town...if you enter, we don't know if you can leave." Komui said.

"So we'd be trapped within that space?" Lenalee theorized.

Komui nodded.

Lenalee looked at Kanda, "So, Kanda, let's head out."

"Whatever." He said.

"Wait." Komui stopped them before they could leave, "If you by chance run into the White Phantom while you're there...you are to engage and capture if you can."

Lenalee nodded, while Kanda simply left the room without another word leaving Komui and Reever standing there.

"The White Phantom, huh," Reever rubbed the back of his head, "An Accomodator just like those two, yet going solo."

"Yes, the reason I'm ordering my Exorcits to engage and see if they can capture this individual is because I want to know what the individuals motives are in collecting Innocence." Komui said seriously, "From what Kanda has told me the individuals combat prowess isn't to be taken lightly, so its a good thing I'm assigning both Lenalee and Kanda on this mission in case the White Phantom doesn show up."

"From what Kanda's report says, the White Phantom only appears when an Innocence fragment was present. So, there's a possibility the Phantom will appear." Reever explained.

"And if the Phantom doesn appear...let's hope this Accommodator is on our side and the Earl's." Komui said gravely.

"By the way...we've got more debts from Cross again." Reever showed him a stack of bills making Komui groan.

"Cross...pay your debts!"

 **-DGM-**

Miranda was currently fidgeting as she sat as still as a statue as the Singing Doll known as Lala was staring at her with such innocent eyes.

"Lala, stop staring at her like that." Allen chided, as he walked in the assigned room they were given as soon as they joined the troupe.

Lala removed her gaze from Miranda as she saw Allen approach along with Timothy and Timcanpy, who was perched on the boy's head.

"U-Um..." Miranda stuttered.

"Sorry about that, she's sill learning manners." Allen apologized as he sat down in a spare chair with Timothy sitting next to him on the ground playing with the knives Allen gave him.

"Since time's repeated itself again this makes it the 31st time," Allen stated, "Aside from us you're the only one who notices the strange time loop. I've pretty much figure out what the cause is."

"Y-You do?" Miranda questioned.

"This time loop is being caused by Innocence, and while it will allow others with Innocence like the Black Order's Exorcists to enter...it won't let them leave." Allen explained.

"Eh? No one can leave?" Miranda panicked.

"Normal people can't enter and leave, while Exorcists can enter without problems but they can't leave town. I've already tried it, so it proves Innocence is responsible for this annoying time loop," Allen sighed, "And since this is the 31st loop then members of the Black Order will probably show up."

Timothy stopped playing with his knives at the mention of the Black Order. If those guys are really coming here then they might try to take the Innocence before they could. He wasn't worried though because Allen will think of something, and he'll be there to help him.

"Black Order?" Miranda said.

"An organization where they train Excorcists and send them out to kill Akuma and collect Innocence," Allen told her, "They'll probably be sending one of their exorcists here to investigate, when they do come try and remain calm."

"R-Right!" She sat up, looking rigid in her chair.

Timothy blinked then looked at Allen, "I don't think she can do it."

Allen had to agree with him on that one.

 **-DGM-**

True to his word two people from the Black Order showed up, and wouldn't you know it one of them was very familiar to Allen. The samurai one was here, but he wasn't alone this time. A girl with green hair that were in two twin ponytail's was with him this time. Interesting. If he and the samurai were to duke it out again chances are she would join him, meaning it would be a two on one and he didn't know what type her Innocence was either so that made things tricky.

Oh, well.

Not knowing makes things interesting.

The two were currently talking to the ring leader, asking if he'd noticed anything strange going on in town making him roll his eyes. What a stupid thing to ask, of course he wouldn't know if strange things were happening because he can't tell. Cross was right about another thing concerning the Black Order.

They're all idiots.

The girl was mostly asking the questions while samurai boy was too busy scowling at everybody making them avoid him and not look him directly in the eye.

He's quite childish if he were to be honest.

The girl aside, Kanda's presence here meant Layla would have to go back to the Ark so he wouldn't recognize her and take her back to the Order. While they were talking he snuck away back to their quarters and quickly took Layla away and left without being noticed, Timothy stayed behind to cover for them.

Meanwhile back with the Ringmaster and the two exorcists, the man was in the middle of telling them that he hadn't noticed anything strange going on.

"No, I haven't noticed anything unusual. As far as I'm concerned everything's normal." He told them.

"I see," Lenalee sighed, "Another question I wanted to ask is that have you had any troupe members disappear lately?"

The man shook his head, "Nope. Everyone's accounted for, we added three new members awhile ago but I don't know where they are. Probably walking around town, they've been doing that a lot lately." He walked away after that.

Lenalee looked at Kanda, "Three new members, maybe they know what's going on."

"Let's go." Kanda walked away from the area with Lenalee following right behind him.

"No one's the wiser," Lenalee spoke, "The Ringmaster didn't notice anything strange, its pointless to ask them anything." She stopped walking when she bumped into Kanda's back, after rubbing her nose she addressed the samurai, "Kanda?"

"Quiet." He told her taking out Mugen as eyed something in the woods and walked towards it, not caring for the fact that Lenalee was following right behind him. This feeling. He'd felt it before but couldn't place where. It wasn't an Akuma or an Innocence fragment, but something else.

THUMP

Both exorcists stopped in their tracks as they heard the noise, Kanda's hand tightened around his blade as he resumed walking through the forest that was near the Circus camp. As they walked further they stopped again, spotting an individual with their back turned to them. The individual had white hair, wearing a black and red attire, what they couldn't see was the person's face.

Kanda wasted no time in charging at the individual ignoring Lenalee's calls, about to place his blade at the person's throat but stilled when he felt something sharp placed at his own throat. Lenalee didn't move a muscle as she saw Kanda had a knife placed near his jugular area.

The individual tilted their head slightly towards Kanda's direction, "If you want, we can see who's faster." the person, who was clearly male said calmly then smirked, "But...we've already seen who's the fastest, haven't we?"

Kanda glared at the remark as Lenalee ran over to them, "Wait! I'm sorry about that, we thought you were, um, somebody else!" She said quickly.

The white haired boy kept the knife at Kanda's throat a little bit longer before finally moving it away and turned to them fully. They saw his purple eyes and a mask covering half his face.

"You should tell your friend to pick his battles wisely," the male smiled, "If he's not more careful, then someone will get lucky and kill him."

Kanda clicked his tongue, "Mind your own business."

"I intend to." The boy walked away from them and back to the circus tent.

"Wait, what's your name?" Lenalee asked.

The boy kept walking away from them but answered her question, "Red." He answered, still not looking at them. Inwardly he sighed though, he wasn't expecting a confrontation with them so early on but as the saying goes, 'Things don't always go as planned.'

 ** _"_** ** _That sword-wielding exorcist must have some good instincts. How annoying." Nea complained._**

 _"_ _The instincts of a wild animal, which makes him a very dangerous opponent."_

 ** _"_** ** _You managed to hold your own against him pretty well, even though you were holding back the whole time." Nea pointed out._**

 _"_ _True, but he's still strong. I don't much about the girl but I guess I'll find out the next time I confront them, wont I?"_

 ** _Nea rolled his eyes, "You truly are a trouble magnet."_**

 _"_ _I can neither confirm, nor deny such accusations."_

 ** _"_** ** _Smartass."_**

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 **-DGM-**

"So what do we do?" Timothy asked the obvious question as he played with Tim, stretching the Golem's mouth as far as he could. The two exorcists had put the boy on edge ever since they showed up, Lala meanwhile was back at the Ark and would continue to stay there until those two either leave or they do once they solve this time loop mess. Timothy was also a little peeved off at Kanda, since the sword-wielding exorcist tried to either attack or intimidate him. Even if Timothy did get the chance to fight him he wouldn't last very long, and the only way he could hope to gain an advantage in battle is if he possessed him. But even then, that probably wouldn't do him any good either.

"For now, nothing." Allen told him.

"Why? What if they find the Innocence first before we do?" Timothy questioned.

"We ambush them and take the Innocence away, and if it has an Accommodator we take them we leave them be," Allen told him.

Timothy leaned back against the wall, "Sounds boring just to sit here and wait."

Allen stood up, walking over to the entrance, "I said we couldn't engage them yet...I didn't say we couldn't mess with them." He gave Timothy and innocent smile that just spelled mischievous.

Timothy saw the look and grinned.

Miranda meanwhile walked around the town, looking around as she saw the town's people going about their daily lives, not even noticing that something was very wrong.

"Its just like he said, they still don't notice something is wrong." Miranda observed before looking up at the sky, "Where is the sunlight?" She sighed walking into an alley to get to the circus to see Red, Timothy, and Lala, "I wonder if there will be anything different today?" A shadow loomed over her, making her turn around. What she saw was a creature that clearly wasn't human.

She gasped, _'Something different has happened today! But...what is this monster?!'_ She backed up against a wall as it slammed its hand against her, pinning her against the wall, _'Am I going to be killed?! Isn't today the same?'_

 **"** **Where's the Innocence?"** It demanded, leaning towards her face a little, **"Where is it?"**

"Get away from her."

Both human and Akuma turned and saw Lenalee standing there, her boots had a green flame at the side of the heels.

"I won't repeat myself, get away from her." She ordered again.

The Akuma fired at her but she jumped out of the way in time, as Miranda watched on. The Akuma tried attacking her directly this time but simply back flipped every time it tried to hit her.

"Another new person appeared!" She then remembered something Red told her not too long ago.

 _"_ _And since this is the 31st loop then members of the Black Order will probably show up."_

Her eyes widened, _'She must be with the Black Order!'_

"I have to tell Red-kun!" She exclaimed and ran off to warn them.

"Wait!" Lenalee cried as turned her attention towards Miranda and not the Akuma, but the Akuma used that to its advantage and fired at her again, only for Lenalee to jump in the air and come down hard on the Akuma causing it to explode as she finished it off. Looking off in the direction Miranda ran off to she sighed as she lost sight of her, and unaware to her she was being watched by Allen who looked down at her in his trademarked white cloak, which was actually Crown Clown.

"That Miranda, she's probably on her way to warn us about these two." Wrapping his white cloak around him he dissapeared.

 **Unknown Location**

In an undisclosed location, there were was a gathering going on where sitting at the head of the table was none other than the Sennen Hakushaku with that ever creepy grin on his face.

"All relatives of my great self. Let's do our best to capture some Innocence." The Earl held up a finger, "If you like, feel free to use the Akuma I've made."

"Innocence, huh?" A handsome tall man with wavy, dark hair and a mole under his left eye in his mid- to late-twenties; with ash gray skin and yellow eyes said with a calm elegant smile.

"Yep! I'll take part. Is seems interesting." A girl with blue spiky hair, ash great skin, yellow eyes, wearing a short black dress with ribbons circling her arms and ripped stockings said, raising her hand.

"I have work to tend to, but please call for me when I'm needed." The man next to her said to the Earl.

"Then I'll be the first one to go out and play." She grinned.

It would appear the Noah's have finally made their move.

 **-DGM-**

Miranda looked around nervously as she tried t find the girl from earlier. After she met up with Red and told him what happened he'd already informed her he already knew they were here making her apologize for bothering him, but he simply shook his head and asked a favor from her.

* * *

 _"_ _I have a favor to ask. This is something only you can do." Red told her._

 _"_ _W-What is it?"_

 _Red gave her a mischievous smile right along with Timothy, "We're going to play with them a little just because. Can you help us with that?"_

 _"_ _E-Eh?" She was confused._

 _Timothy grinned up at her, "Don't worry, Miranda-nee! If they try anything we'll bust right in and kick their butts!"_

 _"_ _All you have to do is pretend you don't know about Innocence and anything else they might hassle you about. But, eavesdrop on them first and if you get caught, well...improvise." Allen told her._

 _She was confused but nodded anyway._

* * *

She sighed, _'Can I really do what he's asked of me?'_ She shook her head trying to be positive, _'I can! I can try!'_ She came to a stop when she spotted them at a nearby restaurant, their descriptions match what Red told her. Walking inside she sat behind the two eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So, you lost sight of her." Kanda stated.

Lenalee scratched her cheek nervously, "Yes...I was preoccupied with the Akuma and lost sight of her."

Kanda sighed.

"I know what she looks like so we can search for her together!" Lenalee smiled.

Kanda didn't feel like searching for some random woman when they had other problems to worry about, "That Akuma you destroyed, it asked the woman about Innocence, right?"

"Yes." Lenalee nodded, "She could be the primary target, that's why the Akuma went after her specifically. What about you, Kanda?"

"Tch, like Komui said. No one can leave, I've tried." He scowled.

Lenalee looked down at her cup of coffee, "Just like my brother said. That means we're trapped in this town and can't get out...unless we find the mysterious Innocence." She then eyed something behind Kanda and pointed as she sat up from her seat making Kanda look at her like she'd lost her mind, "Its her, Kanda!"

Miranda screamed as she tried to leave by going out the window but Kanda grabbed her dress, preventing her from doing so.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled.

Miranda squeaked like a mouse at the hard glare in his eye, but Lenalee smakcked him in the back of the head making her calm down a little.

"Kanda, that's rude!" She chided.

"W-Who are you?" Miranda questioned.

"We're Exorcists." Lenalee smiled.

"Exorcists?!"

"Yes. But why are you running away?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm sorry. It's my way of reacting to such situations." She told them, making Lenalee sweat-drop.

After Miranda's freak out she decided to join them for lunch as Lenalee heard a man order ten barrels of rose wine to be delivered by tomorrow the 29th. Just like Reever said.

"I-I am Miranda Lotto." Miranda introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Miranda. I'm Lenalee Lee and this is Kanda Yu." Lenalee introduced the scowling samurai.

"Nice to meet you...so I'm not the only one that's noticed the repeats." Miranda said, looking down, "No matter whom I talked to, they made fun of me. I really wanted to commit suicide, it was terrible. But I've managed to avoid that." She laughed.

Lenalee sweat-dropped again, _'This person has been through a lot...'_

"Weird woman." Kanda muttered.

"Miss Miranda, do you have any memories of when the town became like this?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. But it seems everyone else in this town has forgotten." Miranda told her.

"On the very first October 28th, something must've happened. Any ideas?" Lenalee asked.

"If you didn't notice, it's always October 28th!" She yelled.

Lenalee gave her a nervous look again while Kanda meanwhile stood up, "Kanda?"

"Oi, stop pretending and show yourselves already." He said taking out Mugen.

Lenalee looked behind her and saw some males sitting at a nearby table suddenly stand up and begin to transform into Akuma. She stood up too having guessed what's going on, "They've been focused on her the whole time...the reason must be that, Miranda came into contact with the Innocence that caused all this," she said ignoring Miranda's scream and focused on the Akuma before her, "Innocence...Activate!" She activated the Innocence in her leg and slammed both feet into one Akuma that stood before her making it explode, while Kanda killed one himself.

Miranda meanwhile slowly walked backwards, "Not again..." she saw one of the Akuma launch its arms at her and she screamed. Just as Lenalee was about to go over to her, white silk grabbed the woman, moving her out of the way just in time. All activity seemed to stop as she was in the arms of none other than the White Phantom.

"Eh?" Miranda looked up and saw she was in the arms of an individual cloaked in white. It was strange because she was expecting to be afraid of this unknown person but she felt so such fear, in fact...she felt protected. The white cloaked individual leaned down and whispered something in her ear making her eyes widen, but before she could say anything she felt herself be grabbed by the white silk again and moved outside far away from the battle about to take place.

The two exorcists and the Akuma left simply stared at the individual, the two exorcists were on edge because they didn't know whether the phantom would engage them too.

To their surprise the Phantom ignored them in favor of the Akuma as he charged at the one that tried to grab Miranda and kicked it right in the face, sending it crashing into the wall behind it. The Akum who had been standing next to that one felt its hair be pulled as the phantom pulled on it, swinging it around and making it smack into the Akuma next to it sending them into the same wall as the other one. After that, the phantom revealed a black claw that was hidden underneath as it waited for the three Akuma to reappear.

Lenalee looked at Kanda, "What do we do? Brother told us to engage and capture the White Phantom if we see it."

Kanda had the urge to charge at the bastard and slice him to pieces for that bullshit fight they had when the son of a bitch held back against him.

"Focus on the Akuma." Kanda told her.

Lenalee nodded.

The three Akuma emerged, firing at all three exorcists who managed to get out of the way in time. One engaged the phantom, while the other two went after Kanda and Lenalee.

 **-DGM-**

Meanwhile outside the city walls the Finder Toma was standing outside alone in the rain when he spotted a girl with blue spiky hair, pale skin with purple eyes, wearing a pink shirt with long sleeves with a red ribbon on it, a black skirt, sporting stockings and black shoes. She was carrying a pink umbrella with a pumpkin on it. She was looking at the city and hummed.

"So this is the rewinding town, huh?" She walked forward, folding the umbrella and pointed it at the invisible barrier with a grin.

 _"_ _What are you doing?"_ The umbrella questioned, freaking out.

She slowly moved the umbrella head through the barrier and soon enough went through herself, Toma could do nothing but simply watch as she was able to get through.

"Just now, was that...?"

Walking through on the other side her entire body was burnt but that didn't seem to bother her as she restored the damage to her body like it was nothing and simply relaxed as she hung the umbrella over her shoulder.

"Road Kamelot has arrived." She announced sticking her tongue out.

Meanwhile back at the battle taking place the three exorcists were still engaging the three Akuma, since they were Level 2 they were more of a pain in the ass to deal with than a simple Level 1.

"Hotter that Fire. Ice Fire!" One of the Akuma's sent ice fire at Allen.

Allen looked calm as he retaliated, "Kuraun Eiji (Crown Edge)." He sent a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers of his left hand at the incoming attack, cancelling it out and causing smoke to appear.

He sighed inwardly, _'Level 2 Akuma truly are a pain.'_

Lenalee landed beside Kanda, as they were back to back, "They're well organized compared to other Level 2."

"All the more reason to cut them down." Kanda stated getting ready to slice one in half.

 **"** **I say we burn them!"**

 **"** **Cut them!"**

 **"** **Their brains!"**

All three looked at each other and started playing rock, paper, scissors making Lenalee sweat-drop. This might be the first time she'd seen Akuma play rock, paper, scissors.

Kanda looked pissed off at the display, "I'll fucking kill them-!"

Allen for the very first time since he'd met the sword-wielding exorcist agreed with him.

 _'_ _Enough of this.'_ He shot a Crown Edge attack at them, making them cease their stupid game of rock, paper, scissors.

 **"** **What'd you do that for?! It's not fair to attack us while we're playing Janken!"** One of the Akuma yelled.

Allen simply fired another round of Crown Edge at them, making them scatter to avoid getting hit.

Lenalee gave him a nervous look, "Could he be...annoyed?"

"Who cares." Kanda said.

 **"** **Crush the exorcists!"** The three yelled in unison charging at them.

 _"_ _Wait."_

All three of them stopped and Allen felt a shiver down his spine as he heard the voice of a girl. A voice that felt so familiar to him and yet at the same time didn't.

 _'_ _Could this voice be...?'_

 _"_ _It seems like you guys are having fun. Did you forget about recovering the Innocence?"_

He gulped, _"Nea..."_

 ** _"_** _ **I know."**_

 _"_ _Go back."_

 **"** **Yes! Right, away!"** All three Akuma shot through the ceiling, leaving two confused exorcists.

"Wait!" Kanda yelled, as a white blur past him presumingly to follow after the three Akuma that just fled, "Oi!" Before he could pursue the White Phantom he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head, hard enough to knock him out for a little while. The person who knocked him out was Lenalee, only she wasn't really herself at the moment.

Timothy/Lenalee smirked, "That's for attacking big bro, stupid." He said before leaving the girls body.

Outside meanwhile the real Timothy woke up with a slight fever and saw Allen already in front of him, picking him up and taking them back to the circus tent where Miranda is probably waiting for them just he told her to.

"Big bro...?" Timothy said weakly.

Allen said nothing as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he needed to get back to the circus tent and calm down, but knew that was impossible.

Because a Noah was here.

Speaking of said Noah, Road was looking down at where Lenalee was currently trying to wake up Kanda with the three Akuma behind her.

"Uh...Road-sama?" One of the Akuma called out to her.

She turned toward them with a smile, "You guys...you aren't allowed to play around without me." She told them pointing the umbrella at one of them, slamming the pointy center of the umbrella at their cheek. She pulled back swinging it over her shoulder, "Lucky! So that was the White Phantom, eh? I wonder how I should play with him?" she licked her lips in anticipation.

 **-DGM-**

Miranda had been back at the circus waiting for Red and Timothy to appear just like she was told to, but waiting made her anxious. Since she first met Red, Timothy, and Lala there was an emotion she had never felt before.

Happiness.

All her life the people of this village called her many things and not once said they needed her, let alone talk to her and not make fund of her. Red, Timothy, and Lala aren't like that, Timothy even called her 'Miranda-nee.' The children around here would rather call her names and make fun of her, even throw things at her than say a kind word to her. She desperately wanted to be useful to someone, but she was dismissed by the people around her since she was a child.

Hearing something land behind her made her lose her train of thought as she saw the same individual in white appear, holding Timothy in his arms. The white cloak faded, revealing Red to be the one that saved her. She saw the state he was in and was immediately at his side.

"Red-kun, are you alright?!" Shewalked frantically.

Allen took a deep breath before answering, "Fine..." he stood up slowly keeping Timothy secure in his arms, "Timothy has a slight fever, but he'll be fine." he walked inside the tent, Miranda not too far behind him. As he placed Timothy in a makeshift bed then turned to Miranda, "Are you still looking for work?"

"Eh? Ah, yes!" Miranda said.

Allen sighed, "Tomorrow come back here and I'll ask the ringmaster to let you work here."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, but first we still need to deal with this time loop. And I beleive the reason for it...ties to you." He told her.

"Eh, me?" She pointed to herself.

He walked past her, "Let's go."

"Go? Where?" She walked next to him.

"Your apartment," he told her, "I was close enough to listen in on the conversation you had with those two exorcists. Since you're the only here in this town to notice the constant loop and no one else, meaning you're at the very center of everything."

"Me...?"

"Yeah."

His mind was still trying to calm down after hearing the voice of one of the members of the Noah clan. This means the Earl is up to something, something that will involve the exorcists and probably him too.

 ** _"_** ** _Since he's sent Road here, that means he's about to start something." Nea said._**

 _"_ _Road...The Ninth Disciple. I believe you told me she was the Noah of Dreams right?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah. She's not someone you wanna take lightly, and don't be fooled by her appearance either." Nea warned._**

 _"_ _I'm not foolish enough to underestimate a member of the Noah clan."_

 ** _"_** ** _Smart boy."_**

 _"Thanks to you_ _."_

As he ended the conversation he noticed they were standing right in front of Miranda's apartment. Without wasting any time both walked in and went straight to her assigned room number. Once inside he went right for the clock, standing before it he felt what he didn't pay attention to before.

The gradnfather clock.

It was Innocence.

How he hadn't sensed it before confused even him. The only reason he cane come up with is that either it was dulling his senses or he just didn't pay much attention to it when he was here the first time. This was the source, this is where it all started.

"Red-kun?"

"This clock, where did you get it?" He asked.

She turned her gaze towards the grandfather clock, "I...have never been good at anything. Every time I try to do something right, it never works out for me. I've been like this since I was a child," she touched the clock, "There were times where I would think to myself, 'Just once...I would like for someone to say they need me...to acknowledge my existence. It was at that time..."

* * *

 _Miranda stood before an old grandfather clock, simply gazing at it as though it were a kindred spirit._

 _A man suddenly walked out of the store and saw her there._

 _"_ _Uh...excuse me..." she said, "This clock..."_

 _"_ _Oh, the previous shop owner picked it up somewhere. It seems the screw won't turn on, so it doesn't work." he explained._

 _"_ _The screw won't turn?"_

 _He nodded, "Since I can't sell it, I was thinking of throwing it out," he reached in his pocket, "Let's see...here." He pulled out what looked like a winder out of his pocket, "If you think I'm lying, give it a try."_

 _She took it from him._

 _As soon as she placed the winder in and turned it the clock started to work, much to the shock of both of them._

* * *

"This useless, abandoned clock...it was like looking at myself."

She held the winder close to her heart, "The clock that never moved for anyone...the sound of those chimes resounded in my heart. I felt like it had acknowledged my useless self. That's why it is so precious to me. That clock is the only thing that sees me as important."

Allen stayed silent through the whole explanation. To have such a strong attachment to an inanimate object such as this, as odd as it may seem this clock reacted to her for a reason.

And that reason...was Innocence.

"This clock...is Innocence." He told her.

"Innocence? My clock?"

He nodded, "I don't what you did to awaken it, but this clock is the cause of the time loop."

"Eh?" She looked at the clock, "But...how?"

He gave her a side glance, "The answer as to how lies with you."

"M-Me?"

"Since you're the only one here aware of what's truly going on, the Akuma came after you specifically because of it." Allen told her.

She screamed, "That's why they attacked me?!"

"That's right, since your clock is Innocence and you came in contact with it they see you as their prime target. Chances are they'll come again." He said.

 _'_ _That is...if Road doesn't get to you first.'_

"No!" She screamed.

He rolled his eyes, "Calm down, let's retrace your steps and figure out how you set this whole thing in motion. But first, we should go check on Timothy. He's probably panicking since I'm not there."

Miranda ceased her freak out and nodded, "Y-Yes."

 **-DGM-**

The sun was starting to set and the townspeople went about their business as usual. In this crowd three individuals were walking amongst them, Miranda, Allen, and Timothy, the boy had felt much better now that he'd had some rest but the drawbacks to always having a fever after he took over an Akuma was starting to get on his nerves a little. But that wasn't important right now, retracing her steps before this whole time loop started was more important than his complaint about Innocence drawbacks.

"Everyday I read the newspaper," Miranda starts off, "I listen to my neighbours bicker. I walk through town. From there, the kids throw a snake at me, and I go looking for work."

"What?! They threw a snake at you?! I'll beat them up!" Timothy was promptly silenced by a bop to the head from Allen.

"Continue."

So she does.

"But, the only people looking for help are the ones that fired me." She sighed.

Timothy sweat-dropped, _'Miranda-nee doesn't have much luck.'_

Allen noticed something out of the corner of his eye, outside he saw two familiar individuals following them. Placing a hand on Timothy's shoulder and leaned down a little, "They're following us, don't be obvious and act as though you don't notice anything."

"Right." Timothy said.

Miranda doesn't notice their quiet conversation however and continues, "All that's left is the pawnshop." They walk back outside as Miranda takes lead and brings them to the pawn shop.

"This is the shop where I found the abandoned clock. At night, I take abandoned things home and fix them," she takes out stuffed animal cat with its stuffing showing. They soon walk back to her apartment, the two shadows following them hadn't ceased in the least. It's doubtful they know he and Timothy are exorcists like them and that he's the White Phantom, but there's a chance they'll probably try to interrogate them because of their interaction with Miranda.

And should they eventually wound up fighting each other then so be it.

The sound of a chime brought him back to reality as Miranda suddenly stood up and went to sleep, confusing Timothy but not Allen.

"Miranda-nee, why are you going to sleep?" Timothy asked.

Allen pulled the boy close to him, "Don't move a muscle. Stay still." He told him, making Timothy gulp. As the chimes kept on going, the whole room became blue and miniature clocks appeared before they were sucked into the clock. Allen noticed the dial on the clock began to move backwards as the mini clocks were sucked in.

"What's going on?!" Timothy held onto Allen during the display.

"Time is beginning to move backwards." Allen told him.

Nothing more was said as it continued but soon it stopped and sun was already out. Timothy's jaw dropped, "That was...cool."

"Is that so?" Allen said dryly.

Miranda sat up, "Hmm? When did I go to bed?"

"She doesn't remember?!" Timothy exclaimed.

Allen meanwhile found this whole experience to be interesting. The Innocence within the clock really is strong, and since Miranda is the only one unaffected...

"This makes you an Accommodator." He said.

She turned to him, "Eh, Accommomdator?"

"Seriously? She's like us?" Timothy questioned.

"She is."

Miranda meanwhile was confused as to what the were talking about. Accommodator? Accommodator for what?

Seeing her confusion he clarified, "Accommodator is what they call those who have bonded with Innocence. Miranda, try to remember about the true October 28th. What could have happened that lead to this reverse in time?"

Miranda thought back to the real October 28th, "On that day, I got fired for the 100th time. As expected, anyone needing three digits to count how often they've been fired won't feel good."

* * *

 _"_ _No more!" She cried, "Day after day, nothing but the same situation."_

 _"_ _Stay positive?"_

 _"_ _What's the point?"_

 _"_ _Somehow, I don't feel like living anymore." she said, a tear rolling down her face._

 _"_ _I wish…I wish tomorrow would never come!"_

* * *

Timothy crossed his arms and tilted his head, "So, you wished tomorrow would never come and it happened?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"The Innocence heard your wish and granted it." Allen said.

"EH?! It can't be! I was only whining!" She protested.

Allen walked towards the clock, "Sometimes that's all it takes," as he went to touch the clock his hand phased right through it, "I noticed it when you were explaining to me where you got the clock from. The only person that actually touch it is you, since the source directed from you originally...this proves you're compatible with Innocence, making you an Accommodator like us."

Timothy meanwhile kept phasing through the clock using his hand, "Why don't you try asking the clock to stop rewinding time?"

Allen raised a brow.

Its a stretch, but it might work.

Keyword: Might.

But of course it didn't work and Miranda was looking even more worried that before. He really couldn't blame the woman really for feeling helpless because he felt the same all those years ago.

With a sigh he adressed Timothy, "Miranda, that job I told you about."

"Job?" She turned to him.

"Come by the circus in the afternoon, the ringmaster will already be expecting you. Let's go, Timothy." Allen said, walking towards the door along with Timothy.

"Expecting me? But-!" She started.

"Its fine." and with that the two left then apartment without saying another word.

Timothy had both hands behind his head, "What kind of job do you think the ringmaster will give her?"

"Who knows? She'll have to find out for herself." He said, walking down the sidewalk passing the citizens on their way back to the circus tent.

"Hey, big bro?"

"Hm?"

Timothy's eyes moved around a little, "Are those guys still following us?" He whispered.

"Not anymore, but they'll probably stop by the circus and want to interrogate us because we've been seen with Miranda." Allen explained.

"Keh, like to see them try!" Timothy's eyes looked ready for a fight but Allen dashed his hopes swiftly.

"Don't get your hopes up. If you were to try and fight them you wouldn't even last a second." He stated.

"Wha-! Then what if I try to posses one of them? I did it last time." Timothy said.

"True, but that could only last for so long before the individual regains control. Possessing that female exorcist was easy only because she was unaware. Now that other exorcist-Kanda, he'll be tougher for you. Its best you leave him to me, he appears to want payback anyway." Allen told him.

Timothy raised a brow, "What did you do to him?"

Allen smirked a little, "Destroyed his pride a little."

 **-DGM-**

The two exorcists did indeed come back to the circus like Allen said they would. It was almost laughable how the two obviously didn't fit in around here. Well, that's not necessarily true. If it weren't for the uniforms the girl could probably do acrobatics, while the scowling male next to her could so some sword technique's that would be popular with the kids.

"Ah, Red there you are!"

Figures he would bring them over to him. Timothy was with him too, however and the young boy hadn't hesitated to send a small glare Kanda's way as he was practicing his knife throwing. When he saw the look Allen gave him return he stopped his one-sided glaring contest with the sword-wielding exorcist.

Allen turned his attention to the ringmaster before his gaze fell upon the two exorcists. The girl-Lenalee was smiling at him, while Kanda was glaring but it seemed much more intense. He doubt it had something to do with him being the White Phantom, guess he's still bitter about the knife to the throat greeting.

"These two wanted to ask you something," the ringmaster smiled, "Apparently it involves that woman you asked me to hire, do you have any free time right now?"

Like he suspected.

Might as well get this over with.

"Take a break." Allen told Timothy.

The ringmaster kept his enthusiastic smile as he left them to their conversation, leaving them alone. It was...awkward to say the least, only for the two exorcists and Allen because of what happened during their first encounter.

Lenalee was the one to break the ice by holding her hand out in greeting, "I know we've already met but I thought we'd introduce ourselves again. I'm Lenalee Lee."

Instead of shaking her hand he saluted her instead, "Red, this is Knife. And as you can see he likes knives, hence the name."

Timothy or Knife as Allen just now dubbed him shrugged his shoulders at her in greeting, taking his place next to Allen.

Lenalee's nervous smile didn't dissapear, "And you already know Kanda."

Allen's eyes showed amusement, "Ah, so your name is Kanda, then? Forgive me, but I almost didn't recognize you without my knife to your throat."

Timothy snorted at the ponytail samurai's enraged expression and looked like he was about to take out his sword and try to slit Allen's throat but a whack to the back of the head by Lenalee stopped him from doing so.

One thought came to Timothy's mind.

Whipped.

As Kanda sent a smal glare at the girl she addressed the two again, "We wanted to ask you two something, if that's okay?"

Allen raised a brow, _'Looks like I was right.'_

"What?"

"Um, its about Miranda-the woman we saw you with." She said.

 _'_ _So they did come here to talk about our involvement with Miranda, though I already predicted this.'_ He thought, "What about her?"

"Well...we were just wondering what your relationship with her is." She said.

Ah, so that's it then.

"And why is that any of your business?" He decided to see what kind of reaction they'll give him, hence why he asked.

Before Lenalee could say anything Kanda beat her to it, "Just explain already!"

Allen regarded him for a minute before turning to Lenalee, "I take it manners are lost to him?"

Timothy smirked at Kanda, pissing the ponytail wearing man off. His big bro was totally playing this guy.

"I offered Miranda Lotto a job here at the circus, she will be here this afternoon and speak with the ringmaster about any openings he might have for her here." Allen explained.

"Is that all?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, we have to go get prepared for the show now so excuse us." He bowed, walking away with Timothy.

Lenalee saw Kanda's expression as they left, "Kanda?"

"I don't like him."

"Eh, why?"

Kanda kept his eyes on the white haired boy's back, "They feel the same."

Lenalee wanted to ask who he meant but Kanda walked away before she could ask him who he was talking about.

In the afternoon Miranda did show up and the part time job the ringmaster gave her was to sell tickets, giving them out to children while the performers gave them a preview fo what they would be doing in the show. Miranda's smiling face was a sight to behold that's for sure. This may only be a part time thing but she didn't seem to care one way or the other.

In the tent where Allen and Timothy were getting ready for the real thing, the white haired boy stilled. There it was again.

That feeling.

The same as when those three Akuma attacked Miranda and those two Exorcists.

There was always a possibility she would approach the Exorcists in her own way, but him too? Unexpected, yet at the same time expected. His whole body was as still as a statue when he sensed her appear. He turned around and sure enough, there was Road the Noah of Dreams standing there smiling at him.

"Found you~" she sang.

He could feel it.

There was a small killing intent that all Noah's share when it came to Innocence, but her's didn't feel as vicious. If anything, the aura around her was that of curiosity than anything else.

A small grip was felt around his wrist, he didn't need to look down to know it was Timothy. He doubt the boy had sensed her like he did, so he was probably going off of Allen's reaction when she first appeared, "Allen..." He moved his wrist so the he was holding the boy's hand instead.

 ** _"_** ** _Allen..."_**

 _"_ _No."_

 ** _"_** ** _Allen-!"_**

 _"_ _No, Nea. Not yet."_

He saw her smile as she approached them, twirling that pink umbrella around she walked towards them with a mischievious grin that proved she was up to no good.

He wouldn't try to run though, because there would be no point.

As they saying goes.

'Go with the flow.'

 **-DGM-**

When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the floating candles everywhere, another thing he noticed was the feeling if comfort. Ah, so she placed him in a throne chair then. Eyeing his surroundings a bit more he spotted Kanda who was currently nailed to the wall by his hands, the girl Lenalee was sitting in a different chair from his, but her appearance was different. The pigtails she usually wore were now curly, her standard Exorcist uniform was replaced by a frilly dress, courtesy of Road he guessed. He let eyes roam again and spotted Miranda, tied by her hands to her clock, with Timothy lying down next to her but soon woke up. He looked around frantically before he noticed Allen and was about to speak, but a simple look from Allen made him shut his mouth just as quickly.

The three Akuma around were hovering around Road, from he gathered by hearing them speak their names were, Pang, Kazekiri, and Ice. Stupid names, but they matched their abilities.

With a sigh he activated his Innocence but didn't try to attack Road. Speaking of Road, she was currently playing with Lenalee's hair as the girl was in a daze and not responding to a thing. He also noticed she was wearing an Exorcists jacket and figured it was Kanda's, since he didn't currently have his on. The smart thing to do was just play along with whatever she had planned for them. Another strange thing about this was Nea's silence. It was odd his uncle didn't try to communicate with him the moment he woke up. Strange.

A groan made him turn his gaze towards the swordsman as he saw him open his eyes slowly and surveyed is current surroundings. He was pretty sure the male said a few curses as he looked around.

Road turned to the now awake Exorcist, "You woke up? I gotta say the way you recover is pretty impressive."

Kanda spotted Lenalee and glared, "You-!"

 **"** **Be careful! She's Road-sama's doll now!"** Ice told him.

Doll, huh?

Somehow he wasn't surprised.

Kanda's glare was still visible, "What the hell are you?"

"I'm a human." She responded.

"Humans and Akuma can't be friends?"

Allen pictured a human and an Akuma skipping down a field of meadows holding hands and skipping along down the road and visibly shuddered.

Yeah...no.

"Friends? They're fucking weapons made by the Earl!" Kanda growled.

"Weapons are used by humans to kill other humans, right? So how is that any different?" She countered.

Allen snorted inwardly.

Road-1, Kanda-0.

"The Great Millenium and I are siblings," her once pale skin become ash gray, seven stigmas appeared on her forehead, her eyes yellow, "We are the chosen humans, the _true_ apostles chosen by God."

"We are...The Clan of Noah." She grinned.

This was a surprise.

He figured the Noah clan would want to stay hidden a little while longer and not reveal themselves this early on in the game, guess the Earl decided to speed things up a bit. A sniffle got his attention, he turned his gaze over to Miranda-the woman looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. He couldn't really blame her either. This was her first encounter with a Noah, and speaking from experience they had this aura about them that would make anyone want to cry and run away. Timothy was standing before her in a protective stance calming her down somewhat. He snorted.

Brave little brat.

"The Clan of Noah? Never heard of you." Kanda stated.

Road giggled, "That's because we see no reason to interact with you subspecies. We're on a different level from you. But..." she twirled around till she was near Allen's chair, sitting down on the arm rest and wrapped her arms around him, "The White Phantom here is really interesting."

His eyebrow twitched at the contact.

So not only does he get a comfy chair to sit in, but a hug too?

Well didn't he feel special?

"You-! Why the hell are you here?" Kanda questioned.

That...was the most dumbest thing to ask, especially in this current situation.

"Who knows?" he responded, "I'm guessing that unlike you and your unresponsive friend over there I was invited here by our esteemed hostess."

Road giggled, "You're interesting. Ne, ne, why aren't you with the Black Order? Aren't they your friends?"

Allen snorted, "They are no such thing. I don't associate with them because I find them to be an annoying bunch."

She started going into a fit of giggles and fell off the chair, laughing while she was on her back and kicking her feet in the air making Timothy sweat-drop.

 _'_ _Wh-What's with her? Is she crazy?'_ He thought.

Road managed to stop her laughter and got back on the arm chair, hugging Allen once again, "You really are interesting! I like you!" She smiled.

 _'_ _Lovely.'_ He deadpanned.

Kanda was sickened with the display if his face was anything to go by, "You...What are you?" He was referring to Allen.

Allen raised a brow, "Human last time I checked."

Road giggled.

"Why are you collecting Innocence? What the hell are you trying to do?" He demanded.

Allen tilted his head as if confused by what he was asking, "And why should I tell you anything, pray tell?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"You seem to be under the impression that I owe you an explanation for my actions," he continued, "My reasons for collecting Innocence are my own, though I have to wonder...what the Order's _real_ intentions for collecting Innocence are?"

Kanda's eyes widened a little before returning normal, looks like he's giving it some thought.

 _"_ _Road-sama! Talking about us to strangers is bad~relo!"_ The umbrella shushed her.

Allen blinked a few times making sure he was actually seeing this with his own eyes. A talking umbrella? Was it a golem?

Road tilted her head, frowning, "Eh? Why?"

 _"_ _You can't~relo! Besides, Earl-sama doesn't currently have a plan for these guys or for Road-sama, right?"_ It continued to ramble on, _"Taking possession of me without asking, and doing whatever you want with me...you're going to get punished by the Earl."_

Okay, this umbrella was starting to give him a headache.

Road sported a deadpanned look, "The Millennium Earl wouldn't do such a thing to me," she leaned her head against Allen's, "It's just a little drama to make the story more interesting. This much won't change the Millennium's plan at all."

Plan, huh?

Something told him this plan involved the Exorcists and possibly him, too.

Kanda grunted as he managed to get both hands free from being pinned to the wall, he landed on the ground breathing heavy. His wounds were already healing as he leaned against the wall.

Road removed herself from Allen and walked towards Kanda, bending down till she was at the same eye level as him, "Why are you mad?" She asked seeing him glare at her, "Are you confused? Its alright, once everything begins the real fun can start."

Kanda clenched his teeth, "A fucking human working for the Earl! The same damn race!"

Road smiled, "The same? Well, that's not quite right," she picked up his sword which was lying right next to him and slit her throat making his eyes widen. Allen looked over at Timothy and saw his eyes widen too, his hand went to his mouth quickly to keep himself from hurling. Damn. The supposed dead body of Road's hand moved and grabbed Kanda by the collar of his shirt, lifting herself up till they were face to face, "You see...we inherited the super human genes from Noah, the greatest apostle. So I'm not the same. I'm different from you inferior humans!" She declared, her skin returning to normal. Letting go of his shirt she floated away from him, but not before summoning eleven candles, having the sharp end directed at him.

"Rōsoku (Candle)." She sent all eleven candles his way. Acting quickly, Kanda grabbed his sword and managed to deflect five but as for the other six they hit home, getting him in the arms, legs, and shoulders making him cry out.

Timothy had his eyes closed for the whole thing and turned his head away as Miranda turned into a sobbing mess, Allen meanwhile was watching Road closely as he observed one of her abilities.

Kanda stood up slowly ignoring the blood seeping from his wounds as he faced her again, this time going after the Akuma. He fought for maybe about a minute before he was down again. With him down, Road turned her attention to Timothy and Miranda sending some candles at them. Just as he was about to make a move, Kanda sprung out of nowhere and used himself as a human shield to protect the two. He fell backwards about to hit the ground, but Timothy steadied him for a little bit before letting the man fall to the ground.

Allen saw Timothy was slowly feeling insecure and wanted to stand by him, but with Road and her pointy candles he couldn't make a move yet. As he saw Miranda get free from her binds, crawling over towards the downed Kanda she uttered something that he heard very clearly.

"Please...please...save them." She begged.

The clock chimed and a bright circle appeared below where she, Timothy, and Kanda were. This sudden phenomenon seemed to take Road off guard and him too, actually. As a barrier full of clocks appeared all around them he felt a pulling sensation and found himself be sucked inside along with the girl Lenalee. Once he regained his senses he found himself inside with Miranda and Timothy.

Before he could say anything Timothy practically launched himself at him, burying his face in Allen's chest. Without even hesitating he rubbed the back of the boy's head in a soothing motion, "Sorry, but I need you to hang in there for a little longer." He murmured. This was so was strange. He felt like Mana right now and Timothy was his old self. It really was strange.

Allen's gaze went over by Kanda and Lenalee and saw little time clocks come out of them and into her, another thing he noticed were the wounds Kanda had on him were pretty much gone. His own healing factor was already healing the wounds but whatever Miranda did erased them completely. No-that wasn't right either.

"Reverse time." He said.

Timothy lifted his head, looking up at Allen with confused look, "What?"

"Miranda's Innocence, it reverses time. That's how she healed his wounds, she rewinded their time." Allen clarified.

"Oh..."

"Red-kun, Timothy-kun, are you alright?" Miranda approached them, clearly worried.

"We're fine, and so are those two thanks to you." Allen told her.

"Eh?"

Timothy smiled, "You're amazing, Miranda-nee!"

"Amazing? Me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you saved us from that creepy girl. Thank you, Miranda-nee!"

Miranda's eyes widened, "Thank you?" She looked at Red and saw him nod. She felt tears sting her eyes and fall down her face.

"Me? To me?" She smiled, a real genuine smile that seemed almost foreign to her as she wiped her tears away. This was her moment, but of course it had to be ruined.

"Kanda?" Lenalee noticed the samurai standing before her.

"Awake?" He said.

She got up off the chair she was sitting on and looked around, seeing mini clocks surround them, "Where are we?"

"A barrier created by that woman's Innocence. It ended up healing us." He explained.

Her eyes then spotted the White Phantom and the little boy back at the circus were here too, "Kanda..."

"They're not our priority right now," he told her, "Right now, we need to deal with the enemies outside."

"Enemies?"

"The three Akuma, and that girl." He frowned.

Lenalee was confused as to who he meant but understood and nodded her head.

Bored with their conversation he addressed Timothy, "Stay with Miranda, do not come out no matter what."

Timothy looked like he wanted to protest but shook his head, "Right."

Allen looked at Miranda, "I'll take it from here."

She nodded with a smile, "Please be safe."

He turned his back to her, _'We'll have to see about that, won't we?'_

Outside the barrier meanwhile Road was about to signal the Akuma with her to attack the barrier but didn't get the chance to.

"Innocence...Activate! Enbu: Kirikaze (Waltz: Mist Wind)!" Lenalee activated her Innocence and sent two tornadoes from her feet towards the Akuma from outside, blinding them so they couldn't see. Allen and Kanda both jumped in the wind tornado, spotting the three Akuma.

"Innocence...Activate!" Kanda activated his Innocence, "Kaichū: Ichigen (First Illusion: Netherworld Insects)!" Swinging his sword he sent a swarm of insects towards the closet Akuma.

"Kurosu Gureibu (Cross Grave)." He etched a cross on Pang's body at the same time Kanda's insects made contact. Both attacks destroyed the Akuma, making it explode.

 **"** **You bastards!"** Ice sent his ice fire at Kanda, only to have white silk wrap around his torso and yanked him out of the way, giving Lenalee that opportunity to attack the Akum, but only managed to hack its arm off.

Allen landed on the ground along with Kanda and Lenalee. The samurai scowled, "I didn't ask for help."

"Funny, I don't recall helping you." Allen showed a small smile but not looking at him.

"Tch."

Lenalee sighed.

Road smiled down at them as she stood on top of her pink umbrella, "Oh? Exorcists sure are interesting."

Allen noticed the amusement in her eyes, _'This is nothing more than a game to her. When you stop and think about it, this whole war is just a game.'_

"Kill them." She ordered.

The two Akuma, Ice and Kazekiri didn't hesitate to attack them as per their orders.

 **"** **Ice Fire!"** Ice attacked first.

 **"** **Wind Blades!"** Kazekiri combined his attack with Ice's.

Allen stood before the two, "Kurosu Gureibu (Cross Grave)." A stretched his clawed hand out, creating a giant cross that acted as a shield blocking both attacks. Kanda ran towards Ice slicing his face but didn't destroy him, only cut his face a little.

 **"** **Bastard!"** Kazekiri yelled, about to slice him with his blades but Lenalee kicked him away, grabbed Kanda and jumped away, landing back on the ground and standing next to Allen.

 _"_ _What happened? Those two are as fit as a fiddle, relo~"_ Road put her foot on his face, _"Ow, relo! That hurts, relo!"_

Road paid him no mind however and kept her gaze on the two Exorcists, ' _That woman...'_

The two Exorcists and Allen were still fighting against the Akuma, Ice sent his Ice Fire attacked at Lenalee but she sent a burst of wind from her feet stopping it in its tracks and freezing it in place. Kazekiri sent wind blades at Allen and Kanda, both of then jumped in the air and slashed him, grazing him a little. As they landed on the ground Allen noticed some blood on the ground and eyed Kanda. He was breathing heavy and blood was visible from the injuries he had earlier courtesy of Road.

 _'_ _So its not permanent.'_

Looking over at Lenalee he noticed she was starting to look sluggish herself. He groaned. Damn these two were troublesome. Without thinking about it he grabbed Kanda and used his cloak to bring him over to Lenalee and dumped him on the ground earning a painful grunt in return.

"Bastard..." he glared.

Lenalee was too busy panting to make a response.

Allen kept his gaze on the two Akuma, "You're in the way. Go back in the barrier."

"We...can't...leave you...here..." Lenalee forced out.

Kanda got up slowly, "Screw you..."

Rolling his eyes, he used the silk of his cloak to wrap around their middle and forced them back into Miranda's barrier, scaring her and alerting Timothy.

Timothy gave them a dissapointed look, "Oh, its just you guys."

Kanda sat up, "That asshole, I'll definitely cut him."

Back outside Road saw what Allen did and sported a thoughtful smile, "That woman, Miranda, was it? She's a host."

 _"_ _Really, relo?!"_ The umbrella exclaimed.

"I don't know how, but I guess their wounds are healed when they return to her." she guessed.

 _"_ _Then this'll never end, relo?"_

An explosion made him go quiet as he saw Ice and Kazekiri were sent backwards, with Allen having his clawed hand in front of him.

"Honestly, Level 2 Akuma are truly annoying. And really do talk too much." He commented, spotting Kanda's abandoned exorcist jacket and picked it up, "Should I sell this?" he felt a blade at his throat and sighed, "Back already? You should have just stayed in there." He held Kanda's jacket out to him.

"Shut up." Kanda snatched it back and put it on as Lenalee landed next to him.

Road's smirked a little, "That's enough, you two." She told them.

 **"** **Eh?"** Ice and Kazekiri turned their heads to her, confused.

Lenalee got a good look at her, "She's...Kanda, who's that girl? I remember seeing her at the carnival. Is she an Akuma?"

"She's not an Akuma, she's a human." He told her.

Her eyes widened a little before returning to normal, "I see..."

"W-H-I-T-E P-H-A-N-T-O-M." Road spelled out the words.

Lenalee and Kanda tensed.

Allen said nothing.

"You went by the name Red, but that's not your real name," Road continued to address Allen, "Ne, what's your real name? Mines Road Kamelot."

He wanted to say he already knew her first name, but refrained from doing so. He could feel the gazes of the two exorcists on him but paid them no mind. He sighed, oh well.

Like he said before.

'Go with the flow.'

He reached up grabbing his hood letting it fall and show his face to the female Noah. A gasp was heard next to him and knew it could only be coming from that girl Lenalee. He refrained from rolling his eyes. This girl was so dramatic.

"Allen...Allen D. Campbell Walker." He gave her his full name. When he was little Nea suggested him taking on the D. Campbell name, so he did. But he kept the last name Walker and used D. Campbell as his middle name, thus his full name was Allen D. Campbell Walker-son of Mana Walker and nephew of Nea D. Campbell.

Road's eyes widened when she heard his full name, but something told him she was more focused on his middle name more than his first or last name.

"D. Campbell..." she mumbled.

 _"_ _Road-sama?"_ The umbrella called out to the girl, but got no response.

Lenalee looked worried, "What? What's wrong with the name D. Campbell?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes at Allen as the boy stood there calmly after giving out his full name.

"Hey, Allen...?"

"What is it?"

"Is that really your full name?" She questioned.

He closed his eyes, "It is." opening his eyes he noticed Road's smile looked genuine and innocent compared to earlier. Probably because she recognized the name D. Campbell.

"I see." She said with a soft smile, "Truth be told, Millennie's been showing an interest in you for awhile now."

It took every ounce of his will power not to flinch to her words. The Earl showing any interest in anyone is enough to put them on edge.

"Why is the Earl interested in Allen-kun?" Lenalee demanded.

Allen- _kun_?!

He didn't remember giving her permission to add an honorific to his name as though they were close.

Road's gaze became cold as spoke but then smiled, "Hey, why do you Exorcists destroy Akuma? To save them? Or humanity?"

Lenalee glared at her, "We destory Akuma to not only protect humanity, but to save their souls! That's why we have Innocence!"

Road's smile widened, "Oh? So you destroy them because you want to save their souls, huh? Well, I already knew that. That's why I decided to meddle in your affairs."

Kanda narrowed his eyes at her, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Instead of answering him she addressed Ice, "Hey, you!"

 **"** **Yes?"** Ice responded.

She put both hands behind her head, "Destroy yourself."

 **"** **Eh?!"**

Lenalee and Kanda frowned. Just what is she planning now?

She sat down on the umbrella, "Umbrella! Ten seconds. Count down!"

 _"_ _T-Ten, relo~"_

 **"** **W-Wait, Road-sama, that..."** Ice stammered.

 _"_ _Nine, relo~"_

 _"_ _Eight, relo~"_

 **"** **We've finally gotten to know each other and all! Road-sama!"** It said frantically.

 _"_ _Seven, relo~"_

"What are you doing?" Lenalee demanded.

 _"_ _Six, relo~"_

"You see, Akuma who aren't destroyed with an Innocence fragment..." she trailed off.

 _"_ _Five, relo~"_

"Like, if it self-destructs..." she teased, "In that case, the Akuma's soul is destroyed along with the Dark Matter. Did you know that?"

 _"_ _Four, relo~"_

 _"_ _Three, relo~"_

Both Lenalee and Kanda's eyes widened, not having known that at all. Allen on the other hand did know about it, but from Cross himself. They say curiosity killed the cat, right? Well, he had no interest in going there so he didn't try to remove the mask on the left side of his face.

"You can't save it then, can you?" she said, mocking them.

"Two, relo~"

Lenalee was about to fly at the Akuma so she could destroy it, before it could destroy itself but Kanda grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly and preventing her from doing what she intended to do.

"Let me go, Kanda! Let me go!" She demanded.

Kanda didn't and instead kept his gaze firmly on the Akuma, while Allen closed his eye. The good side to this was that Timothy wasn't here to see this. The kid would have nightmares for days.

 _"_ _One, relo~"_ the umbrella finished counting.

Ice's whole body glowed as it exploded right befor their eyes, well Kanda and Lenalee anyway since they had their eyes open. Lenalee stared in absolute horror as there was nothing left of the Akuma and Road's insane laughter wasn't really helping either.

Allen opened his eyes when he heard a slap and saw Lenalee had slapped Kanda. Talk about ungrateful. He only stopped her so she didn't get herself killed, yet she slapped him for it.

"Why...Why, did you stop me?! Answer me, Kanda?!" She yelled.

Kanda didn't say a word and simply glared at her even as his cheek was stinging from ther slap, it didn't seem to bother him.

She whirled on Allen, "Why didn't you try to destroy the Akuma?! You're an exorcist like us!"

"Don't get full of yourself," Allen regarded her coldly, "I'm not part of your little group, nor will I ever be. I was under no obligation to try and save that Akuma."

"How can you say that?!" she yelled.

He sighed, "I don't know what the Black Order teaches you but out here in the real world it's about survival, not salvation."

"How can you be so cru-!"

"We're not saviors!" He yelled, having had enough of her, "Innocence isn't a blessing! We are not saviors...we're destroyers!"

That seemed to shut her up because she didn't try to counter his statement. Kanda didn't say anything either. Judging by his expression, it looked as though he agreed with what he was saying. The sound of clapping go their attention.

"Well done, well done! I never thought you'd try to jump into the explosion of your own accord." Road complemented.

Lenalee gave her a hateful glare, "You...and you dare call yourself human?!"

"I am anything but human, I am super human," Road stated, "But, will that woman and boy be alright?" She gestured over to the last Akuma Kazekiri who was about to try and attack the barrier.

"Oh, no!" Lenalee said.

Allen flew towards Kazekiri who saw him coming and tried to attack him with his wind blades but he manuevered around the blades and struck the last own down himself. He landed in front of the barrier as the Akuma became smoke.

Miranda heard another explosion coming from outside and winced from her position on the ground, Timothy was by her side in an instant, "You okay, Miranda-nee?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm...okay."

Timothy wanted to know what was going outside but shook his head. His big bro gave him a job and he had to do it.

Back outside Allen kept his back to the two Exorcists and Road, but he was still ready to fight.

Road landed on the ground softly, folding up the talking umbrella, "Ah, he got him," she tilted her head towards Lenalee and Kanda a little, "That's enough for this round. That was more fun than I thought it would be," a giant checkered door appeared before her, "See you!" She made it only two steps before she felt a blade to her throat and felt Lenalee's foot behind her head.

"Go ahead."

Lenalee kept her hateful glare on the back of Road's head.

Road grinned, "Are you mad, because I blew up that Akuma?"

"Of course!" Lenalee said with tears in her eyes.

Kanda kept his blade on her.

"You hate me, don't you? Go ahead. Your legs and sword _are_ weapons, after all." Road told them.

Allen simply stood there and watched. This didn't involve him, but them.

"But that's interesting, to see an exorcist cry at an Akuma's death," she walked towards the door as it opened and tilted her head towards Allen, "Let's play together some other time, Allen~" she sang.

Allen stared at her, "Yeah..."

She gave him a soft smile as she walked away, "We'll have to conform to Millennie's plan next time, though." the door closes and dissapears as she said those final words.

Lenalee put her leg down as she clenched her fists, "I'll never...forgive her!"

Kanda sheathed his blade.

The ground suddenly started to shake, cracks appeared all over and debris from the ceiling began to fall. Allen went inside the barrier and saw Timothy holding Miranda.

"Tim! Miranda!"

"Big bro!"

Allen wrapped them all up in his cloak as more debris kept falling from the sky, Timothy clung to Allen the whole time, while Allen wrapped his arms around both of them. The constant shaking felt like an eternity until it finally stopped. Slowly the white cloak that was wrapped around them faded as Allen de-activated his Innocence and released his hold from Miranda and Timothy. He noticed it was morning and Miranda's Innocence was no longer active either.

Timothy blinked in confusion, "What happened?"

Allen stood up as he looked around the room, "A dream, huh?"

"Dream?" Timothy questioned.

Allen shook his head and addressed Miranda, "How are you feeling?"

She gave him a weak smile, "I'm okay."

There was still some sweat on her face but it didn't look like all that much. She'll be fine.

"Um, what about those two?" Miranda wondered.

Allen raised a brow before sighing as he realized she was talking about the two exorcists, "I'd say leave them here, but if we do it'll lead to some unwanted questions. Might as well take them to the hospital." He looked around, "Since they're not in this room they must be in the bedroom." Heading towards the bedroom he spotted the two, unconcious with their wounds visible-well Kanda's anyway. As he walked towards them he noticed something that was written on the wall.

 _I've got your Innocence!_

 _Ha-Ha-Ha!_

It didn't take a genius to know the person who wrote this was Road Kamelot, the fact that the message was written in blood proved that. Lifting both exorcists over each shoulder he walked out of the room thinking about how he and Nea were going to deal with this Incident. The Earl has shown an interest in him when he was the White Phantom-a mysterious individual who had no affiliation and answered to no one. Destroying Akuma and collecting Innocence while also avoiding the Black Order and being on their Most Wanted list too. His sudden interest in him will be even more peaked once Road tells him his full name.

He could not wait to leave this town. The constant reverse in time, annoying Level 2 Akuma, a member of the Noah Clan appearing, and dealing with two annoying exorcists.

He needed a vacation.

 **-DGM-**

"You're really coming with us?" Timothy asked, looking eager.

After getting the two annoying exorcists to the hospital Miranda grabbed Allen's wrist and asked, or beg he should say to come with them. He was taken by surprise by the request he'll admit and wondered where this newfound self-confidence came from, but didn't see it as a bad thing. With a defeated sigh he said she could and to pack only some clothes and her giant clock. When asked why, he simply said 'you'll see,' and left it at that.

Miranda smiled as he put her purple hat on her head, "Yes."

Timothy grinned, "Awesome!"

Allen had the clock secured on his back and walked towards the door, "You ready?" Instead of leaving the night he dropped the exorcists at the hospital he decided they should leave early in the morning, so here they are. Having said goodbye to the ringmaster and getting an annoyed hug in return they went back to Miranda's apartment where she said her goodbye's to the landlord who gave her a kind smile and simply told her to 'take care.'

Miranda turned to him and gave him a brilliant smile that seemed to light up with added light of the sun, "Yes!"

He snorted.

Well, better to have her happy than gloomy.

 **-DGM-**

"Its good to see you up, Kanda." He said honestly with a smile.

Kanda clicked his tongue, "Why are you here?" Having woken and realized he was in a hospital and not back at the Order he almost threw a fit but didn't. He was wondering how the hell he ended up in the hospital anyway until he realized the White Phantom, no-Allen D. Campbell Walker had probably brought both him and Lenalee to the hospital after their battle with those Akuma and that damn Noah. No sooner had he woken up Komui Lee, Lenalee's older brother came to see him.

Annoying.

Komui approached the bed, "Toma contacted us and explained that the barrier around the town had dissapeared, allowing him to finally enter. After we arrived we got word you and Lenalee were brought here to this hospital which just so happens to support the Order."

Kanda's eyes darkened at this.

Of course they did.

The Orders claws are everywhere.

"What's even more interesting, is the individual that brought you here." Komui continued.

Kanda didn't bother to ask.

"The hospital staff commented about a boy with white hair arriving here along with Miranda Lotto and a young boy brought you two here and left without so much as a word." Komui told him.

Kanda whipped his head towards him before clicking his tongue again, "Damn."

"Kanda..."

"Oh, you really are here, Yu!"

Kanda and Komui turned to the door and saw a tall, handsome, and well-built young man with fairly light skin. He has longish, ginger hair, wearing it up in a bandanna, and green almond-shaped eyes. He has an eyepatch over his right eye, his uniform has a larger jacket and tight pants he has tucked into his boots.

"Lavi, how's Lenalee?" Komui asked.

Lavi smiled, "She's fine, gramps is taking care of her. I'm surprised to actually see you here in a hospital, Yu."

Kanda sent him a menacing glare, "Call me by my first name again, and I'll slice you!"

Lavi raised his hands in defense, "Maa, maa, don't get so mad. But seriously, what's up? Two failed missions in a row? That's not like you."

Kanda clicked his tongue, "That bastard."

"Bastard?" Lavi raised a brow, "Who are you talking about?"

Kanda turned to them, "The White Phantom."

Komui's eyes narrowed while Lavi looked interested, "The White Phantom, huh? I've been hearing about him. Gramps seemed interested in him, too."

"So, you did see him." Komui said.

Kanda huffed, "We found out his real name, no-that Noah asked what his real name was since 'Red' was an aliase."

Lavi blinked, "He told his full name to a Noah? Why?"

"Because she asked him to, even gave her own full name." Kanda said.

"What is it?" Komui asked.

Kanda looked at him, "Road Kamelot."

"Road Kamelot." Lavi said the name, recording it to memory.

"And the White Phantom's full name?" Komui pressed.

"Allen D. Campbell Walker." Kanda said.

Lavi blinked, "That's some full name."

Komui looked thoughtful, "So his real name is Allen."

"When he gave her his full name she acted weird when he mentioned his middle name." Kanda continued.

"Weird?" Komui questioned.

Kanda didn't bother to elaborate and instead focused on something else, "Oi, Baka-Usagi. What the hell are the Noah clan?"

Lavi crossed both arms with a smile, "Noah isn't mentioned anywhere except in historical events, it's a groundless clan name. Their name often appears in history, but there isn't anything written down about them. They are people chosen by the Earl. In this world, Bookman is the only one who knows about unrecorded histo-" a swift kick to the face cut him off, as he was sent flying and landed on the ground.

The person who kicked him was a very short, old man whose face is marked with wrinkles around his mouth and eyes. He has only a patch of white hair on his head that stands up to make the shape of a question mark, and dark black circles of makeup around his eyes. He also has two more smaller black circles at the upper outer side of the big ones. He wears earrings and has a strong nose as well as long, pointy ears, wearing the standard exorcist uniform.

"Stop your chattering! You should know this by now. Only Bookman can reveal information about Bookman!" the elderly man lectured.

Kanda smirked when he saw Lavi get kicked, while Komui simply shook his head.

"What's the big deal, it's okay. I'll take over from you soon and become the Bookman." Lavi grinned.

The elderly man got in his face, "Don't be ridiculous! It's still too soon for somebody as inexperienced as you!"

"You old panda...!" Lavi gave him an angry grin earning him a whack on the head, "Ow!"

Komui sighed, "Bookman, when did you get here?"

"I just got here." he stated approaching the bed, "I hear you encountered a Noah, boy."

"Yeah, what of it?" Kanda countered.

Komui gave him an exhasperated look, "Kanda..."

"Tch."

"The White Phantom was present when you were fighting the Noah, correct?" Bookman inquired.

"Speaking of which, gramps. Does the name D. Campbell mean anything to you?" Lavi asked.

Bookman got in Lavi's face again, only this time, his expression was more serious, "Where did you hear that name from?" He demanded.

Lavi blinked at the sudden change in mood, "Well...its part of the White Phantom's name. Allen D. Campbell Walker."

Bookman got out of his apprentices face but Komui and Kanda were eyeing him warily, "Bookman?"

"I'm surprised," Bookman said suddenly, "In all my years as a Bookman I thought I'd never hear that name ever again."

"You mean D. Campbell, right?" Komui inquired.

"Yes," Bookman looked out towards the window, "It would seem...the wheels of fate have moved once again."

 **-DGM-**

Allen sighed as he leaned back in his seat on the train he and his additions were on. When they left Rewinding Town by using the Ark, Miranda was...surprised to say the least. Lala was already in the piano room waiting for them along with Nea. As soon as she saw him she started freaking out, believing she was about to be attacked again, but both Allen and Timothy assured her that Nea was different from Road and that seemed to have calmed her down. Nea told Miranda her room isn't ready yet, so she'll have to share a room with Lala for the time being. As for her clock, well as much as Nea hates Innocence just like the rest of the Noah do he knows Miranda needs it to defend herself with and said he'll do something about it.

So while they were waiting for Nea to do something with her clock they decided to go explore the outside world some more this time with Lala. They took a carriage this time because they were on their way to Romania, this was good for him to since he needed to mark Romania in the Ark so they could get there quickly without resorting to using carriages. Everything should have been fine.

Except it wasn't.

As soon as they got there the people of the village started annoying them, saying a vampire was killing innocent townspeople and they needed their help to kill it. Allen declined immediately and took him and his additions to a place to sleep for the night, not in the mood t listen to their nonsense about vampires, which don't exist.

Hmmm.

That felt like a contradictory somehow.

Akuma exist, but not vampires?

It was either contradictory or ironic.

Needless to say the villagers kept pestering them, so Allen had no choice but to see what all the fuss was about in order to shut them all up. He and Timothy went towards the castle where the supposed vampire lived. Once they got on the property they did indeed see the mysterious vampire, only Allen could sense Innocence was all over him, meaning he's an Accommodator. It was dark, but Allen could see he was a tall lean man with very sharp facial features, pointed ears, pointy pug nose and sharp fangs. He has short black hair with a long white streak which falls in front of his face and spirally sideburns. But the Innocence Allen felt around him, made the man more feral looking.

The Accommodator went for Allen and completely ignored Timothy, which was odd but he decided to go with it. The individual was fast, faster than Kanda or any Akuma he'd ever encountered and made him think this supposed vampire was superhuman, but knew it was the Innocence. There were times where he was almost bitten on the neck but thanks to his own flexibility that didn't happen, when it looked like he was almost caught, Timothy came out of nowhere and slammed his forehead against the owner of the castle. Allen stood completely still as he waited to see what would happen. Thankfully, Timothy was able to take over but who knows how long it'll last so they had to make this quick.

Once they found out the mysterious man's name was Arystar Krory III a normal human who was compatible with Innocence the two of them decided to investigate more of what the hell was going on. After Timothy gave control back to Krory they both went inside the castle to have a look around and see what else was here. And just their luck it was an Akuma who went by the name Eliade. She admitted being a spy to the Earl to them and Krory too who had just walked in and heard everything. Allen decided to explain that Krory hadn't been killing villagers, but Akuma in disguise. Eliade confirmed what he said and told Krory that she never loved him and was just waiting for the right opportunity to kill him. While those two were having their lovers quarrel Allen and Timothy were too busy trying to deal with a carnivorous plant that looked too damn familiar to him.

Roseanne.

That damn plant of Cross's.

He thought he'd never have to see it again, but now here he was surrounded by bigger versions of them. Just great. Allen told Timothy to tell the damn things they loved them so they would stop attacking. It worked. Once they were done dealing with the plants they saw Krory had finished off Eliade and was reduced to a sobbing mess. He started rambling about how he didn't deserve to live after killing the one he loved. Allen promptly smacked him upside the head and told him he killed an Akuma and had no choice but to kill her, and if he wanted her death to mean something then he should live. Krory gave him a smile that expressed he understood his words and asked the two to wait outside for him because there was something he had to do. What they weren't expecting was for him to blow the whole damn castle up and walk out as if there was nothing wrong. Krory smiled and told them he would like join them, Timothy was happy of course and Allen simply sighed having added another addition.

That's another room Nea's gonna have to make.

Going back down to the village wasn't pleasant. Miranda and Lala were waiting for them of course and so were the rest of the villagers, who had pitch forks and ready to use them. Idiots. As soon as they spotted Krory they started calling him every cliche in the book.

Monster.

Murderer.

Freak.

It made Timothy angry and Miranda was worried for Krory, Lala just stood there looking confused, and Allen was getting irritated with their nonsense. Timothy explained to them that Krory didn't kill people, he killed Akuma disguised as people. Of course they didn't listen. There's no way they would. Allen had been around humans since he was small and pretty much understood how they view others different from them. He was impressed with Krory though because he hung in there and took every insult they shot at him. After one villager tried to throw a rock at him though he'd had enough and activated Crown Clown and used his silk to grab their weapons and sliced them to pieces with his claw. After that, he proceeded to threaten them and told them to be grateful Krory was even keeping them safe to begin with he could have easily let them die. Before he left with the others though he said one more thing to them.

 _"_ _More Akuma will come here, and there will be no one to save you."_

With those final words, he and others left along with the new addition Krory. After that Krory was giving him this look that expressed newfound respect and admiration. Normally one would be flattered but he wasn't, not in the least. To make things worse when it came to Krory was the fact that he was completely naive and couldn't well whether he was being swindled or not. You'd think living in that castle with his grandfather before he past, the old man would at least teach him about the outside world.

Hence here he was now, massaging his temples as Krory had wondered off again while they were on the train. He said he'd never been on one so Allen decided to humor him and said they'd take a train, and now here he was waiting for Timothy to bring the idiot back while he, Lala, and Miranda waited.

"Are you okay, Allen-kun?" Miranda asked, clearly worried.

Releasing a sigh he responded, "I'm fine. Those two are taking too long to get back here."

"I-I'm sure they're okay." She said, trying to convince him of the fact.

Allen stood up, "Both of you, stay here." He told them as he left to go search for the two missing children, and yes that included Krory as well. Going over to the next cart he saw something that made him groan. There was Krory sitting down on his knees in only his underwear and Timothy was right there next to him with cards in his hand.

These two...

"And what do you two think you're doing?" he asked, approaching them.

The two turned their heads to him, "Allen/Big bro!" They both said.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the men they were playing against asked. He had black curly hair, thick glasses with swirls on them, wearing worn out clothes, with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, "No kids are allowed inside here, this is a private cabin. Now my friend, are you ready for another hand?" He addressed both Krory and Timothy.

Allen walked over to them, "So this is where you two have been for the past three hours."

"I-I'm sorry, Allen..." Krory bowed his head in shame.

Allen eyed Timothy, "And? What's your excuse?"

Timothy flinched, "Well..." a bop to the head stopped whatever excuse he was going to give.

"You're done playing, my turn." He told him.

"Okay..." Timothy hung his head low and sat next to Krory.

Allen addressed the hobo in front of him, "You, playboy hobo."

The man looked taken back, "P-Playboy hobo...?"

"Deal me in," Allen told him sitting down, "If you win, you get to keep Krory's clothes. Lose, and you leave this train in nothing but your underwear."

Krory gasped while Timothy grinned.

Oh, this is gonna be good.

The man chuckled, "Deal."

2 minutes later...

"I call." Allen slid the cards he had towards them.

"A freaking Royal Straight Flush?! Give me a break!" All three men exclaimed in their underwear.

"I win." Allen stated looking bored.

"Ah! Screw this game!" The trio threw their cards in the air.

 _'_ _Pathetic.'_ Allen thought dealing the cards in his hand.

"One more hand!"

Allen shrugged, "Fine by me. You've got nothing else to lose except your pride, if you have any left."

Timothy grinned, "Big bro's awesome!"

"Oh Allen, you're great!" Krory admired.

"Call, Four of a Kind." Allen called.

"What the hell?!" The men exclaimed again.

Some may call him dark for cheating in poker and making his victims suffer as punishment, but he couldn't care less.

Because in gambling...winning is everything.

As the train stopped, Allen decided to be generous and held their clothes out for them, "Here. I got back Krory's clothes and you did get off the train naked, so I'll show you mercy and give back your clothes."

The two men growled, while the leader smirked, "Look kid, you may have won and all but that doesn't mean we want your pity."

Allen raised a brow, "So you say, yet you grabbing my wrist tells anothers story."

"Um, yeah..." the leader said taking their stuff and putting his clothes back on, "You're a life saver kid. I was about five minutes away from frost bite," he dug in his pocket and tossed something towards Allen, "Here, catch."

Allen grabbed the deck of cards and stared at the joker card making him huff in amusement and look back at the hobo, "Black and White, huh?" He put his head back in train after he said that, not seeing the surprise look on the man's face.

 _'_ _Did he...'_

"What's up, Tyki?" One of his friends asked.

Before Tyki could respond the phone next to them started ringing, getting his attention. Walking over to it he picked up the phone and gave his friends a regretful smile, "Hey guys, I'll have to take a rain check on that food."

"What? Do you have another secret job? I was hoping you'd be done with those."

"Well, I guess its your loss. Just means more food for us."

"Sorry." He rubbed his head as the three of them walked away. He walked off himself towards a tunnel where the Earl was standing there waiting for him, "Mind if I get some grub in me before we start this?"

"I have no problems with that." The Earl said.

"Good, cause I could eat my own foot at this point." Tyki said.

"Just put on somethin nice than those rags you have on, no one will ever let you in a five star restaurant dressed like a hobo." The Earl told him.

Tyki chuckled as he took off his glasses and his clothes started to morph and his appearance began to change, "And I suppose you speak from experience, judging by your weight."

"I am not overweight."

"Well, I'm so hungry even a pig's feedback would work for me." His skin became ash gray as he walked forward.

The Earl lifted up a top hat, "If I were you I'd start choosing my words more carefully," he tossed the hat towards Tyki as he caught it, "Got that, sir Tyki Mikk?"

Tyki appeared out of the tunnel until he was in the sunlight, "All right, as you wish...Lord Millennium."

 **-DGM-**

As they got off the train Allen took them to a nearby alley where he summoned a door to the Ark. Krory was surprised and in awe of course but followed them in anyway. Once he stepped through his breath hitched at the sheer beauty of the tall white buildings.

"This is...simply breathtaking." He said, looking around.

Timothy grinned, "Right? Big bro calls it the White Ark."

"White Ark?" Krory said.

"That's the name Nea, my uncle gave it," Allen told him, "Speaking of which, we need to see him so I can let him know your here now too." He walked off with the others following close behind him. Krory was still looking around the Ark as they headed toward the piano room. Once there, Allen opened the door and there Nea was, sitting there with his arms crossed and one leg over the other. Krory was wondering why the man had seven stigmas on his forehead but kept silent. Nea spotted Krory and sighed.

"So you bring back another one..." he sighed.

Allen shrugged, "Not my fault, they just seem to be attracted to me." He walked inside, taking the couch with Timothy and Lala sitting on his right and left side. Timcanpy appeared out of Timothy's clothes and landed on Allen's head, making the boy blink. How long had Timcanpy been in there for?

"Miranda." Nea called out to her.

"Y-Yes?"

He took something out of his pocket, revealing a pocket watch and held it out to her, "I used magic on your clock to create this pocket watch." He tossed it to her and she scrambled, trying to catch and by some luck she did. She got a good look at her new watch and wrapped it around her neck since it had a chain attached to it.

She held it with both hands as though she were praying, "Thank you..."

He shrugged, "Don't thank me, thank Allen. You, vampire." He addressed Krory.

Allen sighed.

"Y-yes?" Krory answered anyway.

"Until your room's done you're staying with the brat." He told him.

Timothy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Krory bowed politely.

"Yeah, yeah, you four leave. I need to speak with Allen, alone." He told them.

They seemed to understand the urgency and left, leaving them alone to talk. Allen just sat there on the couch not saying a word. It felt like Nea was upset with him, which was rare in all the years they've been together. Nea sighed and stood up from the piano chair and moved towards his nephew. Allen stilled believing his uncle was going to give him a major scolding, but he did something else. A hug.

Allen didn't see that one coming but soon relaxed in the man's embrace, returning the hug. Compared to the hugs Mana used to give him and Nea's, both have this distinct warmth to them that no one but him would be able to notice.

"I'm sorry..." Nea apologized, gripping his nephew to him.

Allen chuckled, "What are you apologizing for?"

Nea still looked guilty, "Because he's taken an interest in you. Meaning the others will too."

Allen understood what his uncle meant. Since the Earl was suddenly interested in him, that meant the whole clan would soon be interested too. Road already showed interest, so its safe to say the rest of the clan will follow suit. Removing himself from the hug he placed both hands on each side of Nea's face and brought their foreheads together, "Don't worry so much. He doesn't know, and if we're careful he never will. Not yet, anyway."

Nea huffed in amusement, "Since when did you get to be so calculated?"

"I learned from the best." Allen countered removing his forehead from his uncle's and stood up, "I'm going out to find more Innocence, tell the others I'm just going out for a walk."

Nea sat on the couch, "You think they'll fight with you?"

Allen paused at the door's entrance, "That's their decision." He stated, as he closed the door behind him.

 **-DGM-**

All in all, taking a random stroll in Belgium in the Netherlands was odd for anyone but not him. He had been here before a long time ago, and thankfully he'd memorized this place the last time he was here, and all he had to do was place the door in the Ark and poof! Here he is. The Netherlands weren't that far away from London actually, not surprising seeing as how the country resides in Europe. It was nice to have some peace and quiet even if its just for a little while.

That is until he saw an Akuma holding Innocence fly right past him. So much for peace and quiet. Activating Crown Clown he shot towards the Akuma, slamming his foot in its back, sending it crashing to the ground. As he landed on the ground he faced the Akuma.

"Just when I had some peace and quiet you show up and cause nothing but trouble." He said, sounding exasperated.

 **"** **Exorcist! Exorcist! Hahaha!"** The Akuma laughed.

Allen sighed, "Must be a Level 2. There've been a lot of you lately," he sensed something else and sighed, "And from what I sense you somehow got your hands on Innocence, too. Even more reason to end you."

 **"** **Ohhh, you sure you want to be making threats? To my friends?"** The Akuma raised both arms above his head showing around 20 Akuma.

Allen sighed, "I'll be taking it by force then. I was going to anyway."

The Akuma laughed, **"Go ahead and take from me, if you can."**

"You Level 2's really aren't that smart, you know that?" He said, showing his claw.

 **"** **Ohhh, what a scary claw, I hope you don't break a nail. Get him!"** The Level 2 ordered.

The Level 1's behind him started firing at Allen but he wasn't worried. He lifted up his clawed hand, "Kurosu Gureibu (Cross Grave)." Drawing a cross in the air he created a cross shield that blocked all the dark matter attacks sent his way. When the smoke cleared Allen attacked this time, "Kuraun Ejji (Crown Edge)." Pointing his clawed hand the Akuma above him, he unleashed a barrage of cross-shaped rings at them, taking out six Akuma.

 **"** **You don't know when to quit, I'm done showing you mercy!"** The Level 2 yelled, making the rest of the Akuma attack him.

"Funny...I was about to say the same thing," he said as the Akuma got closer to him, "Kuraun Beruto (Clown Belt)." The cape of Allen's cowl, releasing a webbing of Innocence-energy that impaled seven Akuma this time. Using his cape to move him upwards he decided to finish off the rest, "Kurosu Gureibu (Cross Grave)." Etching a cross on the rest of the Akuma he watched as they were all destroyed. Landing back on the ground he used the silk of his cape to bind the Level 2 in place squeezing it hard enough to make it let go of the Innocence in its hand. Once it did, Allen grabbed it by using the silk of his cape and held it in his hand before putting it in his pocket.

"Thanks." Allen said with a cheeky smile.

 **"** **D-Damn youuuu!"** The Level 2 screamed out in pain as it was destroyed because Allen squeezed it to death.

And that's that.

It was thanks to his quick reflexes that he was able to jump backwards and avoid a chain that was sent his way. As he landed he used his cape to get him above ground and look down at the new arrival. There standing before him was an old man with long, white hair that was held in place with a circlet and a white mustache. His was wearing a standard Black Order uniform with gold trimmings on it.

A General.

What are the odds of a General appearing here of all places? Actually, he wasn't really all that surprised about running into a General. Sooner or later he would run into one, and now he has.

"General, that's him." One of the finders spoke.

"Yes I know." The old man said.

"Should we contact the Order?"

The old man shook his head and took a step forward, "I am General Kevin Yeager! Are you Allen D. Campbell Walker, the White Phantom?"

Hmmm, so Kanda and Lenalee told them his full name, did they? He figured they would. What interested him the most was the fact this old man wasn't trying to attack him and instead opted to speak with him instead.

Okay, he'll play along.

He nodded instead of speaking, wanting to see what the old man would do.

"I see," Yeager said but kept speaking, "Tell me, why do you not fight with the Order?"

Allen didn't answer, but if he did then he'd say the same thing he told Road back in Rewinding Town.

He found them to be an annoying bunch.

Yeager didn't seem angry with his silence and simply kept his calm demeanor, "Then tell me this...why do you collect Innocence?"

Ah, finally asked the question he was waiting for. Time to show a great performance.

"The third side." He said.

"What?" Yeager looked confused this time.

Allen elaborated, "Innocence is not the blessing your Vatican feeds you. This so called Crystal of God is a curse that attaches itself to humans in order to make sure it survives. That is the truth."

"What?!" the finder next to Yeager exclaimed.

"I'm not on your side nor the Earl's. I am on the Third side of this war between you exorcists and the Earl." Allen continued.

"The Third side?" Yeager questioned.

Allen's cape started moving, wrapping itself around him, "That's a lot of Innocence you have there, watch your back...General." And with that he was gone.

"He's gone..." the finder next to him stared at the place where Allen once was, "General, that stuff he was saying? What does it all mean?"

Yeager didn't answer and instead went back to the carriage they brought, "We're going back to the Order. I need to report this."

"Right." The finder got in the carriage along with the General. As the carriage rolled away, Allen reappeared but kept his distance. He didn't know what possessed him to suddenly follow the General but he did.

 ** _"_** ** _What are you doing?"_**

 _"Watching_ _."_

 ** _"_** ** _Why?"_**

 _"_ _Don't know."_

 ** _"_** ** _Curiosity killed the cat, Allen."_**

 _"_ _I won't get caught."_

Allen slowly followed the carriage from a safe distance and continued to follow it but soon halted when he felt the hair's on the back of his neck stand up. Standing on a cliff he angled his head and saw two individuals, with one of them being very familiar.

Road Kamelot.

And she wasn't alone either. There was someone else with her, a tall male Noah. So they were following the General too it seems, probably to take any Innocence the old man probably had on him

Allen woudln't interfere though. He sat down and watched what they would do.

 **-DGM-**

Tyki twirled a normal card with his finger, but an image of Yeager soon appeared, "So that's him?"

"I'm disappointed he doesn't look like very much fun does he?" Road took a step forward, "Well its about time we got on with the show, Tyki." She pointed the umbrella at the carriage, "Bang."

As the carriage containing Yeager kept moving it soon stopped however when they were blocked by a hoard of Akuma, with two giant Level 2 Akuma.

"What's wrong?!" One of the Finders came out of the carriage as did another one. Both men saw the Akuma blocking their way.

"General." One of the men said.

General Yeager came out of the carriage and analyzed the two Noah's along with the Akuma they brought with them.

"State your name." He said.

"I am Road Kamelot." Road introduced.

Tyki came out from behind a Level 2, "And I am Tyki Mikk." He bowed with a smirk.

Yeager grunted.

"General Yeager, we would like you to give us the Innocence you happen to be carrying," Tyki told him, "It might be in your best interest to give us your own Innocence as well." He chuckled.

"Do you really believe I would agree to your demands that easily?" He questioned, displaying his chains on both arms.

"Tell me, didn't you used to teach?" Road said suddenly from her place, sitting on top of one of the Level 2 Akuma's shoulder.

"Hm?" Yeager said.

"I learned something interesting in school yesterday," she said, "Belgium's language originates, from the ancient Celtic language of Belgae."

"The true meaning of the word Belgae is 'warrior." Yeager stated.

"So you did know, I was just testing you Mr. Teacher." She said.

"Hm?"

"I must warn you we're accompanied by a powerful group of Akuma," she told him as the two Level 2 moved, "But it'd be boring if they won quickly, so please entertain me by putting up a bit of a fight!" she giggled.

"You three move to the left, I'll open up that flank so you can escape." Yeager told them.

"You sure?" The one holding the horses reigns questioned.

"I'm sure. We're numbered, I can't hold them off and protect you three." Yeager said.

"But, wait-!"

"That's an order," Yeager cut him off, eyes narrowed, "Notify Headquarters immediately. Go, now!" He sent one of his chains at an Akuma to his left making Tyki give him a Noah grin. The three Finders ran off but not before looking back at their General. Once they saw he was doing okay they left the area. Yeager blocked an attack from one of the Level 2's, using his chain as a defensive shield.

"Oh, wow," Road said landing on top of the carriage using her open umbrella to help, "I gotta say that was pretty cool."

Yeager stared at the Akuma that were left, having destroyed quite a few, "I'll hold them off until Headquarters can send in back-up. I'll stand firm."

Tyki walked next to the carriage, standing next to it, "Did you know stubbornness can be a fatal flaw, General?"

From his position on top of a cliff, Allen watched as the old man continued to destroy to rest of the Level 1 Akuma leaving only the two Level 2's.

"Took them all down, he's a tough old man." He commented.

Back with Yeager, he was panting a little but he managed to destroy all of the Level 1 Akuma.

"Nice, the old man's tougher than I thought he'd be." Road complimented.

Tyki hummed in agreement.

Yeager stared as the two Level 2 Akuma approached him, **"Well done, I'd expect nothing less from a General."** The one with the spear said.

 **"** **Are you ready?"** The one holding a shield said.

"You're pitiful," Yeager said, sending some chains at the one with the shield, but the Akuma blocked the attack and the other one tried to attack but Yeager used his chains to block it, "You should resist the urge towards violence, not embrace it." He lectured before jumping and twirling in the air, finally destroying the one with the shield. The other Level 2 tried stabbing him with its spear but Yeager used his chain to grab hold of it, "You should live as you were created as a human being." He stabbed the Akuma, destroying it.

Yeager recalled his chains and turned his attention towards the two Noah's.

"Not bad." Tyki complimented.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get our hands dirty after all." Road smiled.

"You're from the Clan of Noah, right? I've heard you people are human even though you surround yourselves with Akuma. So what made your clan bow down to the Millennium Earl?" He wondered.

"We're not bowing down to anyone." Tyki stated.

"And we are anything but human," Road told him, "We are _super human_. We inherited the genes of Noah, mankind's oldest apostle."

"Super human?" Yeager questioned.

"We find you lesser species to be deplorable and will see to your extinction soon enough," she said, "Its only a matter of time."

"You remind me of another student I had many years ago who would talk in the same disrespectful manner," Yeager told her, "Her youth blinded her, from the arrogance that led to her downfall." He sent two chains at her but she used the umbrella as a shield and the two chains wrapped around it.

 _"_ _Relo, get free, relo~"_ it wiggled until Road let go of it.

Yeager sent the umbrella back at her, scratching her cheek and drawing blood from it because of the umbrella's pointy tip.

"Ah." Tyki said.

"Old coot!" She swiped her arm sending pink petals at him as he was forced to shield his eyes with his arms before putting them down and looking around.

"You seem to prefer living in the past, so I'm going to allow you to see your students once again." She said.

Yeager found himself surrounded by candles, but on the outside he was trapped in a box with holes in it. As he turned around he noticed the old school he used to teach at and saw his deceased students.

"What is this?" He questioned.

An apparition of Road appeared from behind him, _"And now, meet your student who became an Akuma."_

Turning back around he saw another one of his students, the same student who became an Akuma and killed everyone.

"Joanne?"

She phased right through him and before he knew it he found himself in the old classroom and saw Joanne transform into an Akuma with his very own eyes.

 _"_ _Now you are an exorcist, right? Shouldn't you be slaying the Akuma?"_ Road questioned.

Yeager used his chains to destroy the Akuma.

 _"_ _They were just innocent school children, its too bad you weren't this strong back then, otherwise you could have saved them."_ Road taunted.

Yeager saw as the scene replayed itself again, and once again he destroyed the Akuma, "Stop this!" He destroyed it with his chain. But the same thing happened again, he looked back at his students as he saw them scream in terror, "I beg you!" He begged destroying it again, but the Akuma regenerated and killed all of the students there. The same thing kept replaying and he had his hand to his chest as he began to sweat, "Stop it...leave them alone..."

 _"_ _Then hand over the Innocence."_ Road said.

He placed both hands on the side of his head, "You know I can't do that!"

 _"_ _Just give it to me and I'll let you out of here."_ She told him.

Yeager screamed as he couldn't take it anymore. Watching his students die over and over again was driving him mad.

 _Sennen ko wa sagashiteru-(The Lord Millenium is in search of you)_

 _Daiji no hatto sagashiteru-(Looking for the heart now. Have you heard the news?)_

 _Anata wa atari tashika me yo-(Maybe you stole it from him, I'll see if it is true)_

"Now sing along with me, pops. Sing the song!" She insisted but a hand on her wrist made her look up, "Tyki?"

"The fun is over, erase it." He told her.

"Fine..." she pouted, making the illusion dissapear so they were back in the real world.

Tyki tipped his hat down, "Its time we got this over with." He darted towards the general with dark matter in the shape of a butterfly in his hand and sent it slamming into the ground, forcing Yeager to jump back. As he did Tyki was on him again having the dark matter in his hand at his chest making it go through him, but Yeager managed to attack him with his chains even though Tyki jumped back to avoid it.

Yeager was down on one knee, panting with sweat visible, "Everyone...run away..." he stood up slowly, "I'll...save you...this time..." she brought both arms up getting ready to attack again, and Tyki wasn't far behind him either.

"This ends here and now." Tyki declared.

Yeager sent his chains at the man, but it was blocked by the dark matter in his hand and used it to attack. It made contact with the General, getting him in the chest, sending him on his back unable to move. Yeager showed a small smile as he stared at the cloudy rainy sky, "Was I able...to protect you...this time, my students?" He asked, losing consciousness.

Tyki approached the down General.

Allen saw the whole thing play out, and was impressed the General actually managed to make Road bleed even though it healed just as quickly. He wasn't surprised the man lost to them either, he tried his best though, he'll give him that. He saw the Earl make his appearance and felt Nea stir within him.

 ** _"_** ** _Allen...let me take over."_**

He wanted to ask why but didn't and simply let his uncle tak over, "All right." He mumbled. Closing his eyes he felt Nea take over while he was in the back drivers seat, watching. Nea blinked as he was now in control of Allen's body, slowly he stood up and looked down at the three Noah's.

The Earl sent his message, so why not send his own?

Back with Tyki, Road, and The Earl, Tyki rummaged through the General's coat pocket and found eight Innocence fragments, presenting them to the Earl. One by one he shattered the pieces Tyki had in his hand, but none of them wasn't what he was looking for.

"That's too bad, not one of them was the 'Heart," he said, "And the last one?"

Tyki touched Yeager's weapon, making it become an Innocence fragment and picked it up, "Batter up." The Earl said, using his umbrella as a bat.

"Here." Tyki tossed it over to him as the grinning Earl hit it, watching as it went flying in the air.

"Not bad distance, but that wasn't it." The Earl said.

Road stood next to him, "Great, so after all that work we end up with a hand full of junk." She complained.

Tyki looked down at the General when he heard the man groan. It got the other two's attention as well.

"The old man's still alive." Road was impressed the old man was still breathing after all that.

Tyki bent down, grabbing the chains, "Wouldn't it be ironic if the General here were bound by his own chains?" He grinned sadistically. Tyki also took a golden button off the man's jacket and flipped it over, reading the words, 'Kevin Yeager.'

 _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita-(So the little infant fell into a deep sleep)_

All three Noah froze in place hearing someone sing a song both the Earl and Road knew all to well. Their eyes widened and Road looked around, Tyki felt the presence of the Noah, but didn't recognize it. The Earl however, stood as still as a statue.

 _Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to-(Among the grey ashes the flames exhibit life force...First one, then two...)_

 _'_ _That song,'_ Tyki thought holding a hand to his chest, _'It feels nostalgic.'_

The Earl made a noise, it sounded like tears were streaming from his eyes but no one could tell. The singing stopped however and a voice was heard this time.

 _"_ _Good morning."_

And just like that it was gone.

Needless to say...

Message received.

* * *

 _Training & Beginning of the End_


	4. Beginning of the End

Nea sighed as he ran his fingers through his nephews hair as the boy slept on his lap. They were both in the piano room, and Allen had all but collapsed as soon as he got back to the Ark. How long has it been since he's seen such a peaceful look on his nephews face? Too long. He still couldn't forgive the Earl for doing this to Allen—their Allen. The very same Allen that befriended them on that fateful day he came to their house with the other Noah's present. As he moved some bangs from his nephews hair he stared at his features. It was so hard to believe that this was the very same Allen that promised to keep his memory safe within himself. His friend had now become his nephew, and that was okay with him. He still needed to find a way to separate their consciousness, but that will have to wait for now. After his greeting to the Earl there's no doubt the head of the Noah Clan will be trying to go after Allen now.

That was fine with him.

Allen's not alone for he has those strays with him, speaking of which, they need to be trained otherwise they'll be no good to Allen when the battle really starts to heat up.

And it will.

He can worry about that tomorrow, but for now he'll take care of his sleeping nephew and deal with the strays tomorrow. There was another thing he was curious about, and it was the Exorcists. Now that one of their Generals is dead that means there are only four left, with Cross being one of them. Cross isn't someone he has to worry about for it takes a lot to kill that fool. He should know because he's tried once, and the result is Cross is still alive. The race is on now...who will reach the Generals first, the Noah or the Exorcists?

Should be interesting.

He smirked, _'You Exorcists better get a move on, but I have to say...I do feel bad for the poor fools that have to go after Cross though.'_

 **-DGM-**

Komui Lee could describe the situation in one word.

Not good.

Kanda telling him that The Millennium Earl left him a message was one thing, but that was no ordinary message. It was a sign...a sign that things were going to end. And with the death of General Yeager his fears were confirmed and justified. When he heard of what happened to General Yeager after his battle with two members of the Noah Clan the elderly exorcist was left in a withering state. A shell of his former self...or what was left of it. The man's mental state had been shot completely and he wasn't going to last long and sure enough he didn't. But before he died the song he kept singing in his broken state gave them a clue as to why he was targeted by two members of the Noah Clan.

 _Sennen ko wa sagashiteru—(The Lord Millennium is in search of you.)_

 _Daiji no hatto sagashiteru—(Looking for he heart now, have you heard the news?)_

 _Watashi wa hazu re—(I was not the one he sought, maybe it is you.)_

 _Sugi wa dare?—(Who is it that has my heart? I will find you soon.)_

The Heart.

The Millennium Earl was looking for the Heart of Innocence. Another bad sign that was telling him the war was going to end, but as for who will be the last one standing, the Earl or Humanity he did not know. A gripping fear was felt deep in his chest that refuses to subside any time soon. Now that the Earl was no longer playing around and was now getting serious about things they needed all the Exorcists they could get. Luckily there were three new recruits that would meet up with them, and from what he learned they were very capable of handling their Innocence. Another thing he needed to do was assign some teams to protect the Generals, which they only had four of them.

Klaud Nine.

Winters Socalo.

Cross Marian.

Froi Tiedoll.

He was thinking of assigning Kanda, Daisya, and Marie to look for Tiedoll since they're his students. He'll send Suman and his unit to go after Socalo since they've worked under him before, the tough one was who should he assign to Klaud Nine and Cross Marian? Klaud Nine should be fine to convince back to headquarters, but Cross...

The man was elusive as well as being a complete pain in the neck. Sending his debts to the Order was a good example.

Something else had been bothering him, too. It was what the White Phantom said to General Yeager before his passing. On of the Finders relayed the message to him.

 _"Innocence is not the blessing your Vatican feeds you. This so called "Crystal of God" is a curse that attaches itself to humans in order to make sure it survives. That is the truth."_

 _"I'm not on your side nor the Earl's. I am on the Third side of this war between you exorcists and Earl."_

If what he said is true...then what exactly were they fighting for?

"Nii-san?"

At the sound of his sister's voice he snapped back to reality, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" She gave him a concerned look, "You've been deep in thought since..."

Since he saw what poor state General Yeager was left in.

"General Yeager was one of the oldest Exorcists, as well as General's the Black Order has ever had. Kinda sad to see him go, and in that state." Lavi said.

"It is a shame." Bookman agreed.

"Yes, it is a shame to lose such a valuable Exorcist like General Yeager. However I fear we have more pressing matters to discuss." Komui reminded.

"Yeah." Lavi said.

"The Heart of Innocence..." Lenalee said distantly.

"Though we still don't fully understand exactly what it is. For instance are there any characteristics that can help us distinguish it from other Innocence, the Cube doesn't say." Komui said.

"True." Lavi commented.

"One possibility we need to consider is that someone may have already retrieved it, and become its Accommodator," Komui continued pushing up his glasses, "In regards to the Millennium Earl, and judging by the recent events it appears that he's suspected the Heart to reside among the Accommodator's within the Order. Which lead to our first victim...General Yeager. The resurgence of the Noah Clan, and the fact that they are appearing with Akuma suggests they are strengthening their forces."

"Sounds like a good assessment," Bookman commented, "If you add that to the timing of the Earl's recent message to the Exorcists I'd say we're right on track."

"It makes sense," Lavi decided to add his two cents, "If I had to choose an Accommodator that can handle the Heart of Innocence—a General would be the most likely candidate."

"However, a cordinated attack by the clan of Noah, and Akuma would put any General at a grave disadvantage. At this point we have only four Generals remaining, Klaud Nine, Winters Socalo, Cross Marian, and finally Froi Tiedoll. I'm assigning teams of Exorcists to protect our Generals so that they may defend against the attacks that are sure to come. Lenalee, Lavi, I'm assigning you two to find General Cross and protect him."

Lavi sighed, "So we get stuck with the hardest General out of all of them."

Lenalee gave him a nervous smile, "I'm sure General Cross isn't all that bad."

 _'If only you knew...'_ Komui thought.

"Something else has got me thinking," Lavi said suddenly, "What the White Phantom—Allen D. Campbell Walker said to General Yeager before he got ambushed by Road and Tyki."

"Yes, I was thinking about it as well." Komui admitted.

Lenalee looked down, "Innocence is not the blessing your Vatican feeds you. This so called Crystal of God is a curse that attaches itself to humans in order to make sure it survives. That is the truth." She recited the words the finders told them after General Yeager's death.

"He also said that was neither on our side, nor the Earl's...but the Third side of the war." Bookman added.

"A Third side...its never been recorded before." Lavi said seriously.

Bookman closed his eyes, "No it hasn't, but if this Allen boy says it exists then I have no reason to doubt him, all things considering."

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Bookman. If Central finds out about the supposed Third side, no doubt they'd see this as a bad thing." Komui didn't like Central at all, but knew the kind of power they wield. Should they ever find out about a group of Exorcists not taking their side and opted to remain neutral then they will no doubt see them as a threat and attempt to either coerce them, or just outright try them as Heretics and execute them all.

"Allen D. Campbell Walker is part of the Third side along with probably another group of Exorcists," Bookman said, "And for reasons unknown are collecting Innocence."

"Why..." Lenalee mumbled.

"Lenalee?"

"Why not join up with us?"

Komui had no answer for her, but the question was still present in the air.

 _Why not join up with us?_

He had an inkling as to why.

 **-DGM-**

Road walked through the hallways of the mansion as she sought out her intended target. He usually holds up in a certain room after having one of his episodes, and after what happened she didn't blame the Earl for holding up in a certain...forbidden room.

"Millennie?" She peaked her head in and saw the man sitting by himself in the dark room.

There he was with his back to her just staring at the fire place. How long has it been since she last saw him like this? About 35 years ago when the 14th betrayed the clan and killed everyone, but her and the Earl. He had been in a similar state like this for so long that she wondered if he would remain like this permanently. This is just like it was back then.

She approached, wrapping her arms around him, "Millennie?"

"He's back...I heard him...I felt him..." He rambled.

"That's right, he is back," Road said gently into his ear, "You're happy about that, aren't you?"

He nodded mutely with a slight whimper.

A twisted smirk appeared on Road's face, "Then...lets go find him~"

The terror that was known as the Millennium Earl made a sound at the suggestion, but said nothing.

"Since he's playing hide and seek, why don't we play along and go find him? It'll be fun~" She pressed more into the suggestion.

Slowly, the depressed Earl's back straightened. A sudden surge of excitement coursed through his body at the thought of hunting down their wayward family member.

Suddenly the man bounced right back as he twirled around happily, "That's right~! The fun has just started~!"

Road smiled with a nod, "Mm! Oh, but we should deal with those Exorcists first before we go family hunting!"

"But of course~" The Earl agreed with her, "Let us set the stage for the end of the thousand year prologue with the Exorcists part of the audience~!"

"Does that mean we're gonna have a family meeting? Its been so long~" Road sang.

"Yes, there needs to be a family meeting~! We'll let the rest of our family know about the end that is soon to come~!" The Earl declared happily.

The long prologue that had plagued humanity for so long was about to come to an end, but which side will prevail in the end.

Humanity, or the Earl?

 **-DGM-**

Allen awoke with a yawn. Its been a long time since he's slept like that, being in a deep sleep he means. To be fair he was quite tired from everything that's happened, so its no surprise his body put him in deep sleep mode. Looking around he noticed his place of sleep wasn't in his own room, but the piano room, but its rare he sleeps here, if at all. He must've really been tired, and with lending Nea his body so he can give the Earl a message made him more exhausted.

Now that the Millennium Earl knows that Nea has awakened, he'll be hell bent on chasing him down. The only good thing about the current situation is the fact that the Earl doesn't know he's his uncles vessel, but Road did say he was already interested in him because he decided stay rogue. Then there's the hoard of Akuma he uses as his eyes and ears, and since they use human disguises to eavesdrop no one will be none the wiser, but him. He can easily spot them with his eye, but he wants to avoid them at all cost because if they get destroyed by him they know of his location, or where he was last spotted. Good thing he can just use the Ark to hide himself from them.

He got up from the couch and left the music room in thought about what their next move should be. From what he can tell with the whole General Yeager fiasco—the Earl is now making his move by attacking the Generals. Having listened to Road's song yesterday, (which unfortunately is still stuck in his head) they were looking for the 'Heart,' meaning the Heart of Innocence. Nea had mentioned it to him before a long time ago, how it was the source of all Innocence on the planet and should the Earl gets his hands on it...that's the end of all humanity.

Personally, he could do without Innocence for it causes more burdens and problems than it should, but he'd rather not die, or those he brought here in the Ark see an end as well.

Actually...

He could bring them here in the Ark. Not just them, Timothy would be devastated should something happen to the Sister at the orphanage he was staying at, or Emilia. He'll have to bring them along in case things do get to that point. Miranda and Krory had no one in the world because its just them, so out of the two of them it was only Timothy who had people he loved that he would want to see live and not die.

Since he brought the boy here he had an obligation to make sure the two of them stay alive in this damn war that's been going on for far too long.

Anyway, back to the main topic at hand. Since the Earl is now looking for the Heart of Innocence that means he'll be targeting the Generals of the Black Order. That also means they'll be sending some teams of Exorcists to find said Generals and act as their bodyguards and backups, not wanting a repeat of what happened to Yeager. This also means that a team will be assigned to protect Cross.

The mere thought of Cross of all people needing protection made him want to laugh. That man doesn't need protection. If he can hide from the Order in plain sight for all these years, then there's no way in hell the Earl will be able to find him. He actually felt sorry for the poor fools who have been tasked to search for him.

In any case, they should probably be making a move themselves. Collecting more Innocence fragments and bringing them here to the Ark is still their objective, and if by some chance they get dragged into the fold between both the Order and the Noah, then they have no choice but to get involved. In order to protect themselves at least. He took out the cards that Playboy Hobo gave him on the train, he could tell right away that the man was part of the Noah clan, but didn't know which one. Road was the Noah of Dreams, but that hobo must have a different title.

Well, its not important to be thinking about it right now anyway. Right now, he needed to find his uncle and discuss strategy, he also needed to make a quick stop to India to pick up and old friend of his.

"Hya!"

THUMP!

The sound of a cry and a loud noise made him pause in his steps before turning to one of the doors.

"What in the world?"

Curiously he opened the door and saw something interesting. There was Miranda, Krory, and Timothy in the room in what appears to be training of some sorts. Despite not liking humans all that much, he was willing to give them a chance and train them like he did him. Nea won't admit to it, but its possible he's starting to warm up to them (Cross doesn't count).

"Ah, big bro!"

Timothy spotted him and was about to go over to him, but Nea grabbed him by the back of his shirt, dangling him in the air like a cat.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nea inquired with a raised brow.

"Put me down! I just wanna see how big bro is doing!" Timothy said as he flailed in the man's grasp.

"As you can clearly see with your own two eyes he's fine," Nea stated dryly, "Now that you've seen him, you can get back to working on that poor excuse of a fighting style."

"Its not poor!" Timothy protested.

"But its not good either." Nea retorted.

Allen had the urge to laugh at the back and forth between the two, but he had other things to do.

"I'm heading out for a bit." He said to them.

Miranda gave him a worried look, "Are you sure? You still look a little tired! I'm sorry if you don't feel tired, its just..."

"Proper rest is good for the body." Krory said.

Oh...

So they were worrying about his well-being now? Interesting.

"I'm fine, to be honest I'm more well rested now than I've been in awhile." He admitted.

Nea gave him a look that told him to come right back after his errand and not to get into anymore trouble. Giving a nod of understanding, he left them to their training to head to India to see an old friend of his.

 _'This war is about to get a lot more bloody, and bodies will start to fall.'_ He hummed the melody that created a dimensional door, _'A war that's like a game of chess, black against white. A real life strategy game that in which you lose, you lose more than just your pride...but your very life.'_

He went through the portal to head to India.

Hopefully no one from the Black Order will be there, but if they are then he'll have to try and ignore them.

 **-DGM-**

Lavi and Lenalee were waiting at the station to meet up with the three new recruits that Komui talked about. He didn't know much about them, but stated that they had pretty good synchronization rates, and would be able to hold themselves up in a fight. It was a good thing the Earl hadn't managed to find them, and with more Akuma being born each day their timing couldn't be better.

"I wonder what they'll be like?" Lenalee voiced her thoughts.

Lavi shrugged, "Don't know, let's just hope one of them doesn't become a second Yû."

Lenalee giggled at the thought of someone having a similar personality to Kanda. In her mind, Kanda's personality was special and unique only to him and no one else. Despite scowling when he was told that he, Marie, and Daisya were assigned in finding Tiedoll, she knew the samurai cared about the man deep down.

"Here they come." Lavi said.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards their direction as she looked up and did indeed see the new recruits her brother was talking about. Two boys and one girl.

Lavi saluted them, "Yo, glad you guys could make it here."

The girl in middle of the boys bowed her head slightly, her blonde hair moving slightly at the movement, "We didn't keep you waiting long did we?"

"Nah, you guys got here pretty early actually." Lavi said.

"Told you we'd make it here on time." The boy on the girl's left said to the boy standing opposite of her. He had black hair and green eyes.

The other boy with brown eyes and hair rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, don't get a big head otherwise it'll swell up."

Lenalee giggled at their banter before introducing herself, "Nice to meet you, my names Lenalee Lee, and this is Lavi Bookman Jr."

"Yo." Lavi greeted them.

The girl smiled, "Its a pleasure to meet you both, my names Beatrice."

The boy on her right introduced himself next, "Names Isaac."

"And I'm Samuel."

"Komui told us you guys will be in charge of trying to find Klaud Nine," Lavi then let out a sigh, "Man am I jealous, we got stuck with Cross!"

"Come on, Lavi." Lenalee chided lightly.

Beatrice smiled, "I'm looking forward to meeting her."

Lavi turned his head in the opposite direction as he heard a train coming up, "Looks like the train's finally here. We'll drop you guys off first before we head out."

Isaac shrugged, "Fine by us."

"We can finally catch up on some sleep too while we're at it." Samuel yawned right on cue as he said that.

The five boarded the train and took their seats. As the train moved to take them to their next destination they decided to pass the time by talking and getting to know each other.

"So where are you guys from?" Lenalee asked.

"We're from England actually," Isaac answered, "We used to live in an orphanage there...but some Akuma came and killed everybody but us."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized.

Isaac waved off her apology, "Don't worry about it. Its all in the past anyway."

"After that happened we found out we could fight them with these abilities of ours, though at the time we didn't know it was called Innocence." Samuel spoke.

Beatrice took out a flute, "It still feels weird that there's some war going on in the shadows that we didn't know about. And it looks like we're going to have to help."

"Yeah, the war against the Millennium Earl and humanity has been going on since the very beginning. I know its a hard pill to swallow, but that's what war is." Lavi explained.

To be dragged into a war against one's own will, and forced to fight no matter what age one might be.

"To be honest, we don't really care about this whole war thing," Samuel admitted, "The real reason we even decided to join you lot is because we're looking for someone."

"You are? Who are you looking for?" Lenalee asked out of curiosity.

Lavi was also interested.

Beatrice's face became solemn as she began to explain, "Back when we were kids we used to go to this circus a lot. We would always sneak in when they just got done with performing. Every time we did we would always see this kid hanging out there, doing chores."

"A kid?" Lavi raised a brow.

Samuel nodded, "From what we saw he wasn't very well liked because he would always look dirty, and had bruises on his face. But back then we didn't care all that much and avoided him. It wasn't until we saw his hand that we realized why the people of the circus treated him like dirt."

"His hand?" Lenalee questioned.

Isaac answered, "It was completely red with black fingernails, and a cross on it."

Lavi and Lenalee gave each other a side glance. A young Accommodator with a Parasitic type Innocence.

"We weren't exactly nice to him after that," Isaac admitted, his tone laced with guilt, "One day when he was feeding the lions we followed him there and I threw a rock at him."

Lenalee looked horrified, "How could you?"

Lavi calmed her down, "Easy there, Lenalee. Let him finish."

And she did.

"I know, what we did was so not cool and I still feel bad about it!" Isaac confessed, "Anyway, as soon as I did that, I said, "Die, freak!" And the next thing I know I was getting the crap beaten out of me."

Lavi blinked, "Beat you up, huh?"

"Brutally, he got Samuel, too when he tried to help me, but he didn't touch Beatrice." Isaac said.

Beatrice decided to explain this one, "He just...stared at me with pure hatred before walking away."

"I see..." Lenalee said.

"He beat up the guys, but won't touch a girl," Lavi commented, "So why are you looking for him?"

Samuel explained why, "Not long after that incident these weird monsters showed up and killed everyone in the orphanage where we lived. We fled and headed to the circus wanting to see if they got hit too...and they did."

"We saw two people running away from all of the chaos, and one of them was the kid along with some other guy." Isaac finished.

Lavi had a thoughtful look, "Its possible the two of them are still alive after all that chaos."

"I really hope they are." Beatrice said honestly.

Isaac rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Me too, I feel really bad about how I acted back then."

"An apology is long overdue." Samuel added.

Lenalee had to smile at their honest feelings of guilt. She didn't know as to whether the boy they were looking for was alive or not, but giving support to them wouldn't be a bad thing either.

"Do you remember anything besides his red colored hand?" Lavi inquired, "Like maybe something unique about his appearance or maybe a name?"

Beatrice thought about that, "Actually...I don't know if this is considered his real name or not, but I believe it was..."

"Red."

 **-DGM-**

India.

A country in South Asia that's also near China. India—in Allen's opinion is a lovely place if you ignore the swarm of hidden Akuma in every alley, and he spotted some instantly. He wasn't going to attack them because he saw no reason to. They weren't bothering him, so he won't bother them. Besides, there was no Innocence here for him to take, if you count the person he's about see who has bonded with Innocence.

Time really does move forward in such at such a fast rate that it feels like a dream sometimes. Despite how much time has passed the scenery will always look the same. Which is a good thing. If the Earl decided to destroy this place then he would be in his very right to be pissed off. Destroying such a beautiful landscape is a crime that will not be forgiven. Never.

His feet carried him to a certain destination. As he let his feet guide him to where he needed to go, he decided to observe everything around him and did in fact confirm that everything did look the same. It seemed just like yesterday he and Cross were here in India to see an "acquaintance" of his, but she was really one of his lovers. Memories flood the brain when someone is surrounded by familiar surroundings. India will hold a special place in his memories because of the person he met here.

Ceasing his feet from walking anymore he found himself standing in front of a familiar building and went inside. The smell of herbs instantly assaulted his nose, but not enough to make him feel dizzy to the point of wanting to pass out. What he was smelling was a good kind of smell, and that's unheard of when it comes to herbs. Coming to a stop once he spotted someone working on something in front of him, he simply stared at their back as they worked.

"You know, if your going to drop by at least let me know ahead of time." Said the person in front of him that sounded like a male.

Allen huffed, "I would have contacted you if I wasn't so busy these past few days."

With a chuckled the person dropped whatever it was they had in their hands and turned to face him. It was a boy who looked to be around the same age as Allen with spiky gingerish hair and blue eyes.

"Its been awhile...Narain." Allen greeted with a small smile.

Narain smiled back, "Far too long, my friend."

With the introductions out of the way they sat down and decided to have some tea, since it really has been awhile. Narain still looked the same after all these years and hasn't changed a bit. The only difference is the fact that he was now a doctor in training, if his sister were still alive she'd be proud of him.

"Since you're here I'm guessing things have really started to get heated between the Earl and the Black Order." Narain didn't say it as a question but as deduction about how things are going now.

Allen put his finished tea down, "You'd be correct about that. The Millennium Earl's started looking for the Heart of Innocence, which is why he attacked a general of theirs."

"Sounds to me like this general of theirs didn't make it." Narain made a correct guess.

"Right again. The man's name was General Yeager, one of the oldest generals the Black Order has ever had," Allen started to explain, "I had a little run in with him when I was taking down a Level 2 Akuma before he had the misfortune of running into two members of the Noah Clan."

Narain let out a small snort, "So even before he met his demise you ran into the man before he met his end? You really are a trouble magnet."

"Stop that, you're starting to sound like my uncle." Allen said dryly.

"He's not wrong."

"Yes, yes."

Narain stopped being playful and went back to being serious, "So, what else happened?"

"After Yeager departed to who knows where I stuck around to see what he would do," Allen continued, "It was then that two members of the Noah Clan appeared along with a group of Akuma."

"A co-ordinated assault." Narain said.

Allen nodded, "He was impressive I'll admit, but in the end he was no match against two members of the Noah Clan."

Narain took his tea cup along with his own and began to wash them, "Since the Millennium Earl is now targeting the generals that means he must believe one of them has the Heart of Innocence. That also means Cross is a target, too."

"There's no need to worry about him," Allen said dryly, "It takes a lot more than some army of Akuma and a member of the Noah Clan to kill him."

Narain laughed at truth, "Indeed! Cross isn't the type to go out like that!"

* * *

Cross sneezed somewhere unknown.

* * *

Narain sat back down as he cleaned the dishes, "Allen, I think its time you tell me the reason why you're here."

Leave it Narain to know exactly the reason why Allen makes a move. Its only given because of their long friendship.

Best not to waste time then.

"Narain...with everything that's happening right now—" Narain halted whatever he was about to say by lifting his hand.

"You want me to join, right?"

If possible he's rather not get Narain involved, however...nothing it ever that simple.

Narain gave him an understanding smile, "Don't give me that look. I knew sooner or later you'd come here and ask me to come with you, and I've been prepared for it."

This is one of the times where Allen truly despised dragging someone into this chaos of a war. Narain may have lost a lot, but he still had a future, and that was to become a doctor. But because of the possessive parasite known as Innocence he couldn't stay hidden for long, especially since the Black Order will eventually come here and discover Narain is an Accommodator.

"I don't mind," Narain said as he stared at the picture of his sister, "If she were still here...I know she would agree with my decision."

"Narain..."

Narain said nothing as he stood up, going over to the picture before taking it off the desk to look at the happy face of his deceased sister. He never did get over her passing, and time did nothing to heal the deep stabbing pain in his heart on the day when he kneeled before her corpse, cursing God for not inventing a medicine that can bring the dead back to life. Had Allen not been around him that time then surely the Millennium Earl would have paid him a visit and he would have made the dumbest decision of his life. A few days after that, he had come across an Innocence fragment that attached itself to both of his wrists in the form of bracelets.

"I don't care about this so called "Holy war" that's going on between the Earl and the Black Order," Narain started to say as the bracelets on his wrists started to glow as he spoke, "Right now...the only thing I care about..." something resembling a female face with four long doll like arms sprouted from behind him, "Is making sure that whatever it is that you're planning...you come out of it alive."

Allen eyed the humanoid Innocence behind him. Looking at the face hard enough the physical similarities between it and his sister is obvious. Innocence can manifest into either shape or form, depending on the person's will. Its only natural his would have the same appearance as his sister, but its the name of his Innocence that caught him off guard.

 **Narain's Innocence: Dhanvantari**

Naming it after the Hindu god of medicine was so like him.

"You should pack whatever you plan on bringing with you to the Ark. Oh, and there are others besides me and Nea in the Ark now." Allen told him.

Narain gave a fake gasp, "Allen having other people besides him and his uncle on the Ark? There might be hope for you yet."

"Ha. Ha, you're hilarious." Allen said dryly.

"Why thank you."

 **-DGM-**

There was another gathering for the members of the Noah Clan. They will always gather when the Earl calls. Currently, only four of them were gathered as they were waiting for the Earl to come back with another member of the family. Road was present as usual, with what appeared to be books in her hand. Across from her were a pair of twins with different appearances, one of the twins—Devit wears heavy makeup around his eyes and has the stigmata on his forehead. He wears a wife beater, tight leather pants with corset stitching, with the left pant leg ending at his thigh, and a fur-lined leather jacket. He also has bandages wrapped around his neck. His brother—Jasdero closely resembles a rag doll due to his wide eyes and stitches across his mouth. His clothes are of the same style as Devit's, though his belt is reversed, he does not wear an undershirt or underwear, he has a vest rather than a jacket, and both of his pant legs are full-length. Instead, he wears thick bandages over his forearms and hands, which resemble casts. In addition, he wears what appears to be an adornment made of ribbons on his head that ends in a lantern ball. His face is also more chubby than his brother's. Sitting next to Devit was Skinn Bolic, a very tall man with white eyes surrounded by a black line, while also having a permanent angry face.

Skinn took a bite out of his egg, his eyes glinting with rage as he realized it wasn't how he wanted it to be.

"Its bitter!" He exclaimed grabbing an Akuma butler before proceeding to beat it, "This egg is bitter, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to make it sweet before you get it right?!"

Devit snickered at the display, "Is it really that painful to try something that isn't sweet?"

"What did you just say?!" Skinn yelled at him.

Jasdero appears from underneath his brother with a grin, "If you like sweets so much, then why don't you give this a try?" He said, tossing an egg inside Skinn's mouth.

Skinn swallowed, "Gah, that's not sweet either!"

The twins giggled at his reaction.

"You think that's funny, huh?!" Skinn threw a plate at Jasdero's with it hitting his face. The tall Noah laughed as white stuff was now on the blonde's face before falling backwards when a whole pineapple was lodged in his mouth by Devit.

Devit juggled some more in his hand, "Maybe you'll like this instead?" He threw another one then ducked a few times when Skinn threw some food back at him.

"Stop that! The Millennium Earl will be here any minute, when he sees what you've done to the place?!" Lero said in a state of panic before he was grabbed by Devit.

"I don't remember asking your opinion." Devit said before slamming something on top of Lero's hand and tossing him across the room.

"You dress like a clown at a funeral!" Skinn insulted.

"Its called fashion, you big jerk." Devit retorted as they proceeded to throw food at each other.

Road lifted her head up from a book and cheered, "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

"Don't just sit there, Lero! Get this melon off my head, Lero!" Lero implored her.

Boredly, she did indeed remove it from his head then stuck her tongue out as he got hit with a piece of food. As Lero stood there in a daze he stopped as the door opened and standing there was none other than the Millennium Earl.

"Thank you so much for your patience, look whose here." The Earl greeted with Tyki right behind him.

Devit, Jasdero, and Skinn stopped throwing food when he showed up.

"What's with all the mess?" The Earl inquired.

"Uh...nothing." Devit said.

"Yeah, nothing." Skinn said quickly.

Jasdero just chuckled.

"Yo, Tyki." Road greeted.

"Road, hello," Tyki gave her a polite bow of greeting as he took a seat next to her, "Skinn, you haven't changed a bit. Devit, Jasdero, you're both looking...splendid."

"Well then...I believe everyone is accounted for." Said the Earl as his frames gleamed a little.

Road smiled.

Skinn gave a confused sound.

Tyki looked serious.

Devit and Jasdero both looked confused.

"Now you can all do my homework." Road said to them, effectively breaking the tension that was caused by the Earl himself. The four males sweat dropped.

"Seriously, you mean to tell me I traveled all this way here just to do your long division?" The look on Tyki's face was clear indication that he hoped it was just a joke, and that Road wasn't serious.

"So...that a problem?" Road questioned with a smile.

"What if it is, huh?" Devit said.

"You need to learn that life is not ever that sweet," Skinn said as he took a bite out something in front of him, "That's sweet!" He said gleefully.

Road shoved a book labeled 'Mathematics' towards them along with two other books, "You'll be done faster if you know...start right now."

"What's this?" Skinn picked the math book up first looking confused, "What are ya supposed to do with all these number thingy's?"

"Its math homework, you work out the problems." Road explained to him.

He tossed it away from him, not even bothering to try and solve at least one of them, "Sounds fun."

"Heh, and its too hard for you to do all by yourself, huh?" Devit proceeded to write in the math book, "Its a good you know someone of my superior intelligence to help out," he showed what he wrote down to her, "There, all finished."

Road smiled before realizing something, "Wait a second, why are they all the same?"

"Its such a pretty number I just couldn't resist the urge." Devit answered simply.

"But it isn't the right answer is it?" Lero questioned.

"Look, I can do math, too!" Jasdero announced before proceeding to write down the number '5' over and over again on the table, "5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5..." he giggled, "Pretty, huh?"

"They're both idiots..." Lero said falling sideways.

Road snatched it from them, "Come on, you didn't solve one problem!" She frowned.

"Maybe you oughta try doing your own homework," Devit retorted, "See, I'm solving problems already."

Jasdero chuckled as there was a number '5' on his face.

"If you didn't wanna help you could've just said so, it was stupid of me to ask." Road said.

"Who're you calling stupid?!" Skinn yelled.

Tyki started writing in another one of her homework books, "At least it's something to pass the time before dinner."

Road smiled at him, "Thanks Tyki, you're the only one in this family I can really rely on." She said sweetly.

With a sigh, he handed the booklet back to her, "Is that so? Here."

Brimming with excitement she took it from him, "Hehe, thank you." She looked at what he wrote with Lero appearing next to her to take a peek, "Hey...all you did was write a different number! And besides this is my Geography homework!"

"Those answers are even more wrong than Jasdero's!" Lero said.

"No, I'm pretty sure its twelve." Tyki said casually.

Road hung her head down in exasperation, "Useless..." she said with a groan.

The Earl chuckled in amusement at the display, "No one to help you with your homework, huh? Your in luck." He said holding a headband up to his forehead surrounded by a determined aura.

"Ohhh..." The Noah's said in awe.

As the Earl worked on Road's homework, the rest of the Noah's started eating their food as they waited for him to finish, so he could explain as to why they were really here. Letting out a satisfied sigh, the Earl piled the homework books neatly.

"It isn't completely finished yet, but I took care of the harder ones for ya." He gave the homework books back to her.

Road took them eagerly, "You're the greatest Lord Millennium!" She skimmed through the pages looking satisfied, "And you even showed your work!"

The Earl laced his fingers together on the table with a serious aura now, "I didn't call everybody here today to help Road with her math homework. We need to discuss what battle strategy to use against the Exorcists."

Devit grinned, punching his palm with his fist, "That's more like it!"

"Does this mean Jasdero's gonna get to kill somebody soon?" Jasdero questioned sounding eager.

"Who would've thought that Junior High math problems would've been the highlight of this evening." Tyki said, casually wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Skinn was still eating, but he heard what the Earl said.

"I've organized some of the largest numbers of Akuma ever assembled, and the stage is finally set. I hope your all ready to see some action." The Earl said.

"Yeah," Devit said, leaning forward in anticipation, "So, so, so, what do you think? Who should I kill first?"

Jasdero jumped on his brothers back, "How about you let Jasdero take care of the Exorcists, isn't that a great idea?"

"If I don't get to kill my share of Exorcists, I'l break your neck." Skinn said to them.

Jasdero gave him a smug look, "Then you better move fast, first come, first serve."

Devit leaned up, his brothers legs dangling over his shoulders, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, but try not to kill them too fast, its more fun to make them suffer."

Road raised her hand, "I call dibs on that sword Exorcist Kanda! He'll make a great doll!"

Tyki raised a brow at that, but otherwise said nothing.

"Good, I'm glad to see you've got your favorites, it shows your dedicated," The Earl said before taking some cards out, "But all our targets will be assigned fairly and at random." He passed them all out to everybody.

"Its your responsibility to make sure that the person shown on your card comes to a horrible death." The Earl said.

Tyki narrowed his eyes at what was on his card.

Road smiled.

"You're all dismissed...except for Road and Tyki." The Earl said.

Devit, Jasdero, and Skinn left the dinning room, leaving only the Earl, Road, and Tyki.

"Judging by the look on your face," The Earl spoke as he addressed Tyki, "You have some questions about what's on your card."

The look on Tyki's face confirmed why his card was different from the rest.

"There's an individual I want you to bring back here alive," The Earl said to Tyki, "This individual is special...far more special than the rest of humanity." He said with a wicked grin on his face.

 **-DGM-**

The moment Allen walked back inside the Ark with Narain, he was swarmed by the rest of his little rag take group. Nea just shook his head the moment he saw Narain enter, but knew sooner or later the Black Order would have tried to get at him before Allen showed up.

Timothy took bite out a piece of bread Allen brought back with them. Currently they were all eating at the top of some tower, eating at a dinner table. It almost felt like a family gathering, and when you stop and think about it...they really were like family. Outcasts that society didn't want to be bothered before and after, through no choice of their own possessed Innocence. Sure, Timothy, Allen, Narain, Lala, and Krory had people who loved them in the past, but they were all gone now. Well, Emilia and the Sister aren't dead, but Timothy still missed them.

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Timothy decided to ask a question, "So what happens now?" The others were also curious as to what their next move will be, and waited for Allen to tell them since Nea went back to the piano room.

Allen's face was calm as he looked them in the eye, "Now...we need to be more on our guard since the Millennium Earl is now looking for the Heart of Innocence."

"Heart of Innocence?" Miranda questioned.

"An Innocence that's said to be the source of power of all of the Innocence shards," Allen began to explain, "No one knows what it looks like, but its believed the Heart holds more power than other Innocence, and should the Earl destroy the Heart...then every Innocence on earth will be no more."

Timothy gulped, "That's...bad, right?"

"Very bad." Narain agreed.

"But, why do we need to be on our guard?" Krory asked.

Allen smiled, "Good question. The reason for that is because he's targeting Exorcists, believing one of them is the Heart's Accommodator. Or to be precise, he's targeting the Generals because its possible one of them is the Hearts Accommodator. Yesterday while I collected some Innocence after taking out a Level 2, I had an encounter with General Yeager of the Black Order."

"What?! He didn't try to attack you did he?!" Miranda exclaimed with worry.

Such a worrywart this one is.

"He used his chain Innocence to get my attention, but otherwise all we did was talk." He said.

"Talk about what?" Timothy asked.

Allen put a finger up to his lips, "Secret."

The boy pouted.

Laughing silently he continued, "After we finished our little talk I decided to stick around for a little while to see what he would do. Not long after that, a group of Akuma along with two members of the Noah Clan showed up, and surrounded him. One of them was Road Kamelot, while the other was called Tyki."

Miranda and Timothy flinched at the mention of Road's name. It was impossible to forget the face of the very first member of the Noah Clan they've met so far, and her playful personality that matched her sadistic nature. They were fine around Nea because he wasn't like Road, but that doesn't mean the Noah doesn't have a sadistic side of his own.

"The old man put up a good fight as he too town the group of Akuma, and even managed to scar Road's face," Allen gave credit to the old man for pulling that off, even if it was just a fluke, "But in the end, he was no match for two member of the Noah Clan and met his end at their hands."

Miranda looked pale, "You mean..."

"He's dead."

Timothy lost his appetite at the news, while Krory didn't fair any better. Narain was calm, as for Lala...she simply kept on eating.

"Currently, the Black Order only has four Generals left—Froi Tiedoll, Winters Socalo, Kalud Nine, and Cross Marian, though I'm not worried about the last one. It takes a lot to kill him." Allen finished with a dry tone.

Narain chuckled.

"The Earl's smart though, so once he realizes that the Generals may not have the Heart he'll start targeting Exorcists, meaning we'll be targeted too despite not being with the Order." He finished.

Miranda had both hands on her chest, "He'll come after us..." she was afraid, which was a given because she had no idea the true power the Earl wields.

But even so...

Timothy looked determined, "Big bro...I-I'm really scared!" Allen had already explained things to him about this war, but now the full weight of what was at stake was really starting to get to him, "But...I'll still fight with you!"

Krory sat up straight, "I will fight as well! I may not fully understand everything about this war in the shadows, but I want to fight for my friends!"

Friends, huh...

Such a foreign word to someone like Allen.

"I'll fight, too! I can't be scared all the time, so I'll do my best!" Miranda promised.

She's come a long way from how she was before.

"And you know I'll always be here." Narain smiled.

Lala nodded, "Innocence acts as my heart. Therefore, I will stay as well."

Things are about to get a lot more bloody around here, but even so...these guys are still in this. With the Earl making the first move in this twisted game of chess with him setting the rules, its time for them to do the exact opposite. The other problem will be the Black Order, but they'll be too busy trying to keep the rest of the Generals alive they won't be bothering him for awhile.

 **-DGM-**

Komui was now a busy man. Having possibly locating one of the Generals Froi Tiedoll, he was also reminded of what happened to General Yeager. No, now isn't the time to be thinking about that. Right now he needs to focus on the present and now the past.

 _ **RING! RING! RING!**_

Someone was calling him?

He quickly picked up the phone, "Yes?"

 _"Nii-san."_

Hearing his sister's voice bring great relief to him.

"Is there something wrong?"

 _"We met up with the new recruits, and they told us a story from their past about a boy who was an Accommodator, but didn't know about it."_

A hidden Accommodator?

And the three of them remember him?

"Did they give any physical features to describe him?" Komui inquired, "Its possible we might be able to find him based off on that."

 _"They do, but its his name they remember clearly...his name is Red."_

Red?

Why did that sound so familiar...

Wait...

Moving the papers around on his desk frantically he was searching through mission reports. It couldn't be a coincidence. Back in Rewinding Town there was someone from the circus with that very same name!

"Found it!" He skimmed through the mission report Kanda gave him and did indeed see the name 'Red' staring right back at him, mocking him for his stupidity for not realizing it sooner.

"Lenalee, the 'Red' in the mission report Kanda submitted and the 'Red' they told you about..." He trailed off.

 _"Is the same person! So Lavi and I were right!"_

"The Innocence on the boy, was it an Equipment or Parasitic?" Komui asked.

 _"Judging by what they said about his deformed hand, he was definitely a Parasitic type."_

"Which hand was it, left or right?"

 _"Um...left, but why are you asking about that?"_

Because of another report Kanda submitted to him back at Matera, and his first encounter with the White Phantom. The claw like left arm that fought against his Mugen. It really wasn't a coincidence.

"Lenalee...there's a strong possibility that Allen D. Campbell Walker and Red are the same person." Komui said to her.

 _"What? You really think so?"_

"Positive, in fact I'm sure of it." He sounded confident in his findings. Who would have thought that the new recruits had a personal connection with Allen D. Campbell Walker. And if he was already a potential Accommodator even back then, how was it possible that he had been hidden for so long?

The door to his office slammed open and in came Reever, "Chief, its Hevlaska! She saw a prophecy that you'll want to hear!"

Komui didn't need to be told twice. Saying goodbye to his sister, he hung up the phone and followed Reever to where Hevlaska was. It didn't take them long to reach her location as she hovered there above them, waiting for the two to arrive.

Due to Hevlaska's Innocence it has enveloped her entire body and changed it dramatically, leaving it currently cemented in the form it has held for the last one hundred years. She is extremely tall, so much so that a lift and elevated platforms are needed to reach her eye-level/waist-level, respectively, and her body seems to be made up what initially appear to be tendrils but later become more refined, wispy hair-like strands. She can separate these tendrils over and over, using them as both her hands and as probes to inspect humans and Innocence. Her eyes are not visible, and the only parts of her face that are bare are her nose, lips and chin, all of which are humanoid but are far larger in comparison to normal humans.

Soft spoken she may be, but compared to the son of a bitch she was related to, and what they did to make her into what she is today, Hevlaska is a sweet heart. She is the guardian of the Black Order, as well as Accommodator of the Cube. How is it that someone as kind as Hevlaska could be distantly related to that mustache prick, Komui will never know.

"Hevlaska, Reever says you have a prophecy we'll want to hear." Komui said it as a statement. Hevlaska's prophecy have always been spot on, which is why when she gives another one, no one questions it.

"Allen D. Campbell Walker...I saw it...he is the Destroyer of Time." She relayed what she saw, even though it mostly came out broken.

"Destroyer of Time..." Komui said.

Reever's eyes widened, "What does that even mean?"

Johnny, another scientist who was in the room also stared at Hevlaska, "Do you think it has something to do with the Millennium Earl?"

Reever snapped his head at him in realization, "The Earl...its possible..."

Yes, it is.

Komui had the same thoughts as the other two. The Millennium Earl could represent time, while the destroyer part could represent Allen D. Campbell Walker.

Destroyer of Time...

Could it be...

"Contact all Exorcists and tell them that if they see Allen D. Campbell Walker to bring him back to the Order at all costs!" Komui ordered.

"R-Right!" Johnny stammered before running off quickly to get to a phone and report to the Exorcists what Komui told them.

Reever looked at Komui, "Its possible...that the only person who can defeat the Millennium Earl, and end this nightmare..."

"Yes...that's why it's important he be here with us right now," Komui said seriously, "If what we're both thinking is correct, then the fate of the very world...is in his hands."

The conviction in his tone was enough to convince Reever.

If they ever wanted this damn war to finally end already...

The only one who can do so...

Is Allen himself.

 **-DGM-**

A tall bald man with a pronounced nose and lip, along with wearing a cap was out in the garden working. There was a flashing light, accompanied by some people walking out of it made him turn around, a look of utter glee plastered all over his face.

"Allen~!"

Seeing the happy look on the man's face never ceases to amaze him.

"Barba."

"Long time no see!" Barba said running towards him before giving the boy a hug, "Has it really been three whole years?! Look how big you've gotten!"

"Good to see you, too." Allen said, returning the hug.

Barba pulled back to look at the new faces, "Oh, and who might they be? Are they your friends?"

"Yeah...this is Timothy Hearst, Miranda Lotto, Krory, Lala, and Narain." He introduced them all.

Timothy was staring at Barba with wide eyes, "So tall..."

"H-He's almost like a giant." Miranda commented.

"Barba beats me in terms of height." Krory mumbled.

Narain bowed politely to the man, "Pleasure to meet you."

Lala did the same.

The misfit Exorcists were currently in Liverpool, meeting someone very close to both Allen and Cross. A woman by the name of Mother, who knows about the Holy War, Allen, Cross, and Nea. She also took care of Allen when he was little, acting as a kind, yet stern grandmother who was very wise.

"Mother, Allen's here, and brought his friends with him~!" Barba announced loudly as he ran towards a small little house.

Allen let out an amused sigh at the tall man's carefree childlike personality.

Well, it was time to meet up with Mother, and let her know what he's been up to.

Mother wasn't what the others were expecting, but Allen didn't really care about first impressions. Mother has the typical small old lady image, except for the cigarette in her mouth, with long white hair she partly ties in a ponytail. Her eyes were eyeing the people Allen brought with him, analyzing them and seeing if they were worth any trouble. She may not show it, but deep down he knew she worried for him.

Taking a long puff from her cigarette she set down finally after eyeing them for so long, "So, you finally made some friends besides Nea and that brat Cross."

Allen rolled his eyes, "I assure you Mother that Cross is not a friend, and Nea is my uncle so he doesn't count."

"I know that," Mother said in a joking manner, "Although I am glad to see you've managed to make some connections with other people. For awhile I thought you'd end up as antisocial as Cross."

Allen gave her a look, "That's not very funny, Mother."

Mother laughed at his expression.

Honestly, why does she always compare him to Cross of all people?

Barba came in with a big pot in his hands, "Allen, I hope your hungry because I made some of my special stew!" He brought it over by the table.

Timothy looked at the stew and drooled, "Looks yummy!"

"Ah, don't drool on it Timothy!" Miranda said to him.

"It does look very delicious." Krory complimented.

Mother laughed at the new atmosphere that was brought to her home.

Night soon rolled around as they were still at the dinner table. Allen explained to Mother about what was going on, and she sat there and listened to every word he had to say.

"I see...General Yeager, huh?"

"That's right, the Black Order is now probably trying to locate all of their remaining Generals so they can assign some of their Exorcists to protect them," Allen explained, "But out of all of the Generals—Cross is the one that will give them the most trouble since they don't know where to begin looking for him."

Mother snorted as she looked out her kitchen window, "Trying to find that brat Cross is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. I almost feel sorry for the poor fools."

 _'That's exactly what we said.'_ Allen and Narain thought at the same time.

"Since no one knows the connection between you two there's nothing for you to worry about." Allen told her.

Mother scoffed at the very though of even trying to help anyone find Cross, "That man walked out of here leaving nothing but all of his debt behind him, the hell with him!"

Miranda was surprised by her feelings towards Cross, but not Krory. The man did owe him some money, too after all.

"By the way Mother," Allen's tone became more serious, "The Akuma have been more active lately..."

She gave him a cheeky smile, "And yet here I am still alive and healthy. In all my years I have never been attacked by an Akuma, so don't worry about me."

"Right."

She really is a tough old bird.

"Although, there have been some appearing in the village lately." Mother mentioned.

Allen raised a brow, "In the village?"

Mother nodded, "The number of Akuma has gone up significantly over the past six months. If you ask me that means something's up, and in a little town like this..." she trailed off as she noticed someone outside, "I need everyone to head to the next room and keep quiet, now get going."

Allen knew why she was suddenly pushing them out and picked up Timothy, who was starting to fall asleep, while the others followed him to the other room. Mother went to the front door before coming back, and with someone following right behind her.

"Its good to see you, Riza." Mother greeted her guest.

"Mother..." Riza sounded hurt and lost as she said Mother's name.

Riza sat down in a chair that Mother offered and tried to keep herself from crying, but the tears would not be stopped.

"I know what the director told you," Mother said to her gently, "Your husband doesn't have much time left, does he?"

"No, he said we should enjoy what little time we have left together." Riza said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, "But when that comes...I don't know...what to do with myself...I wish there was something I can do..."

"That's only natural, Riza," Mother told her, "But all we can do is pray that your husband gets better."

Allen saw the curious looks the others had and decided to explain, "All of the villagers go to mother whenever they need help or advice. They trust her that much."

Narain looked over at Barba, "Who is that woman?"

"Her name is Riza, she works as a Nurse at the big hospital in the village," he explained, "Poor thing has a sick husband named Lenny whose been staying there, but I don't think there's much hope left."

Narain said nothing as he looked back at the distraught woman.

"But I can't live without Lenny! He's all I have left and I don't know if I can go on without him! If he dies...I will too!" She cried.

"Don't think such awful thoughts!" Mother chided her gently, "With your power, you must make Lenny's life happier each days! You understand, yes?"

Allen closed his eyes as the woman thanked Mother as Barba lead the woman out of the house, "Well then, I'll see her home."

"Please do." Mother thanked the man as the door closed behind him.

Coming out of their hiding spot, Allen stood next to Mother, "Recently she's been coming here every night. She probably can't handle it alone. That's why I'm worried."

Allen kept his gaze forward, "Immeasurable sorrow attracts the Earl."

Mother gave him a look, "Could you watch over her?"

"I had a feeling you'd ask."

Narain was quiet the while time as he watched the woman get further and further away. Allen noticed this, but said nothing.

 **-DGM-**

The next day Allen, Narain, and Miranda headed off towards the hospital, Miranda had flowers in her hand that was grown by Barba. She insisted they go to the hospital to see how Riza's husband was doing, and the two boys didn't complain. Timothy volunteered to stay at the house with Krory and Lala.

As they walked, they could clearly see the hospital in the distance, and sure enough it was indeed a huge building that the shoe man told them about. His wife Sara was also a nurse there and gladly escorted them to where Lenny currently was.

"Lenny is in a special room at the very end. Riza is there, too." Sara said to them.

The three followed behind the woman as she acted as their guide.

"I've heard about Mother from Riza," Sara said, "Are you three receiving her help as well?"

"Y-Yes." Miranda answered.

"Geez, if he continues like that, this hospital will go bankrupt!" A man with glasses rounded the corner complained. Miranda was unfortunately in his way as her grabbed her shoulder, "Move!"

In a flash, Allen grabbed hold of his wrist, tightening his hold on it.

"Ow!"

Allen gave the man a smile, though it wasn't very sincere, "You should never be disrespectful towards a lady."

"Ow, it hurst! Let go!" He demanded.

"Apologize." Allen said to him.

"Huh, why would-ow! Fine, sorry!" He didn't mean it, but Allen will take what he can get.

Annoying fool.

Releasing his wrist he sent the glaring man on his merry little way.

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief as the man left, "Thank you, Allen-kun."

"Pleasure to be of help." He said.

Sara frowned at his retreating back, "That's Robert. He's a greedy doctor who only cares about money. All the nurses hate him."

Narain could see why, "With a personality like that, its not hard to see why."

"He's really the worst!" Sara huffed then smiled, "The chief physician is a very kind person."

Allen and Narain sent side glances to each other.

A chief physician who is very kind, huh?

The chief physician said something to Riza that had the woman in tears as they walked down the hall and spotted them. After giving what they suspect to be bad news he walked towards them, with Allen getting a good look at the man's eyes.

Hmmm.

He whispered something in Sara's ear before walking off. Miranda gave the flowers to Sara, "Um, could you make sure she gets these, please?"

Sara took them, "I'm sorry, especially since you came all this way."

"Its fine..." Miranda said.

Narain looked over at Riza. It was best to leave her be for now.

For now.

Seeing no point in staying at the hospital they decided to head back to Mother's. Miranda looked down sadly as her feet stopped walking.

"Is there really nothing we can do...?" Her heart went out to Riza, and wanted to ease her pain somehow, but didn't know what to do.

Allen placed a hand on her shoulder.

Narain smiled, "You have a kind soul, Miranda. Never lose it."

The sweet smile she gave him in return was worth saying those words.

In the distance, Allen heard the sounds of a carriage coming down the street fast.

"Narain!"

Narain grabbed Miranda, getting out of the way as Allen invoked Crown Clown, grabbing that shoe man before jumping over the carriage as it slammed into the store. People gathered around the destroyed shop, with the man sitting safely in front of someone else's store.

Allen appeared next to Narain and Miranda.

"Is he okay?!" Miranda asked in a panic.

"He's fine, calm down." Allen assured her.

She sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

Narain stood up along with Miranda, "That didn't feel like an accident."

"Because it wasn't."

That was no accident because the target was Richard, and only him. Someone orchestrated it to happen.

And he had a pretty good idea who it was, too.

 **-DGM-**

Riza's husband passed away the next day.

Mother had told them and asked to go check on her. After what happened yesterday they didn't complain. They arrived at the hospital where they were greeted by Richard's wife, Sara who told them that an Angel saved her husband. Narain was trying hard not to laugh, while Allen just rolled his eyes. If he wasn't a Phantom then he was an Angel.

What a pain.

She told them Riza was by her husband's coffin somewhere in the hospital. Allen and Narain went to find her and they did, but they weren't the only ones there. The chief was talking to her about something as they stood by the door.

The man sensed he was being watched and turned towards their direction, "Who's there?!"

Allen ignored him in favor of talking to Riza instead, "We were sent here by Mother."

"Mother sent you?" Riza questioned.

He approached her, "Yes, we're her disciples."

"What do you want?" The man questioned.

Allen once again ignored him, "My condolences. I heard your husband passed away."

Narain also approached, "If you don't mind we'd like to be here with you."

"The funeral is tomorrow," the man told them, "I want Riza to be left alone. Please leave."

Allen smiled at the man, finally paying attention to him, "I don't believe I was talking to you, now was I?"

The man was surprised by the boy's response and didn't have anything to say at the moment.

Narain approached Riza, helping her up, "Come now, why don't I make you some special tea from my country? I think you'll enjoy it." He gently lead her away from the man, making sure to give him a slight glare as he walked by.

Allen gave him a mocking bow before leaving, "Oh, and by the way. Riza won't be needing you for counseling because that's what Mother is there for. Please don't try to interfere with that." With those parting words he left.

Trying to be alone with her now was he?

He really is being obvious.

Narain meanwhile brought Riza outside as it was still sunny out and brewed her some tea he brought with him.

"How is it?" He asked.

Riza smiled at him, "Its very good. I feel a little better just from drinking it."

"I'm glad you like it...this tea was also my sister's favorite." He said with a melancholy tone.

Her eyes widened, "Your sister?"

He set his tea down, "Her name was Mina, she...she was the only family I had in the world. Not a day goes by when I don't miss hearing her voice, or seeing her smile. When she died...I felt so broken and useless because there was nothing I could do to bring her back from the dead. Just as I was thinking of doing something incredibly stupid...a friend told me something that still resonates within me."

"Mina still lives so long as I still have memories of her."

"Your memories?"

He nodded, "The cherished memories I have of her will live on...inside of me."

Riza seemed to take these words to heart as she smiled, "He...Lenny...will continue to live...as long as I remember him...within me."

Narain smiled kindly at her, "That's right...I'm sure."

Allen, who was watching them from afar simply did just that. Both he and Narain lost precious family members, the only difference being that Allen turned Mana into an Akuma and got cursed for it. Narain was spared because Allen made sure he didn't make the same mistake he did.

While he would like to keep watching over these two, there was still something he needed to take care of.

 **-DGM-**

Narain was with Riza at the funeral, watching over her, while Allen was at the hospital looking over confidential files. Since the chief director doesn't take money from patients it would be pretty hard to make sure this hospital stays as active as it does.

His eyes roamed through the records until he finally found something interesting.

So the chief physician pays for everything does he?

Question is, where is all of this money coming from?

He closed the book as it only confirmed things about the man.

With good reflexes, Allen grabbed a familiar wrist, "Oh, so its the unmannered fool."

Robert glared at him, "What are you secretly investigating?!"

"Who knows?" Allen shrugged off the question in a nonchalant manner before releasing the man's wrist, "I don't particularly care about you, but if you don't want to be devoured then I suggest you leave this hospital."

"What?" Robert looked confused as he nursed his wrist.

Allen walked past him, "I think I'll go hunting since its likely he'll run."

"Hold it!" Robert yelled, following him, "I'll hand you over to the police for trespassing!"

Still walking up the stairs, Allen invoked Crown Clown. Ignoring the gasp coming from behind him he continued his trek, "Like I said before, if you don't want to be devoured then leave, but if you wanna stay and never be seen from again, then by all means be my guest."

He didn't have time to deal with a pest.

Right now, there's someone he needs to hunt down.

A door opened and out came a woman who was clearly not a human anymore so he wasted no time in eliminating her.

"Wha—what the hell are you doing?!" Robert yelled as more patients came out of their rooms and transformed into Akuma making him stop walking because of fear, "M-Monsters!"

Allen sighed, "That's why..." the white silk pierced through all the Akuma that were in his way, destroying them quickly, "I told you leave." He heard a thud, meaning the man passed out but didn't really care as he headed towards his prey.

And he found him.

In his office of course where he could hear Riza telling the man she had no interest in bringing her husband back to life, and that his memory will live on within her.

Wasting no time, he sliced the door open, using the silk of his cloak to grab onto Riza. She was safely in his arms as he kept his gaze on the moronic fool standing before him.

Riza opened her eyes slowly, staring up at him in awe, "An Angel..."

Another one called him an Angel.

Humans really are strange.

"I'm flattered you see me as such, milady." He responded kindly.

"You..." the director spoke.

Allen eyed him with disinterest, "Director, the fool who has been selling souls to the Earl for a profit. You would give your ridiculous counseling to your patients, wanting them to give into despair so they would be vulnerable to the Earl, and turning them into Akuma."

Riza's eyes widened, "What...?"

"I'm also willing to bet that you tried to orchestrate Sara's husband Richard into dying in that carriage accident so that she would come and see you, but we interfered and prevented that. Also, Sara told us that you would sometimes give your patients some special medicine, when in truth it was making them sicker until they eventually died." Allen guessed.

"Kuh!" The man's contorted face proved what he said was correct.

"Then...Lenny..." Riza sounded betrayed as well as heartbroken at the reveal.

The man pulled out a gun, "Don't move!"

Riza flinched at the gun, but Allen simply wrapped his silk cloak around them for protection.

"Such a greedy little pig you are." Allen mocked.

"Shut up! Everything I do is for the town! A town like this in the countryside has no way to develop other than to create a big hospital and collect patients." He opened a safe and pulled out some money, placing it in his pocket, "I will make this town more prosperous..."

Allen snorted interrupting the fool's rambling, "He's all yours Narain."

Narain walked in the room, his gaze pierced through the man, "Disgraceful. You, who has made a pledge to help your patients, but instead abuse your position in the most detestable way."

"Shut up!" The director fired at the boy, only for it bounce off somewhere else, "What?!"

Narain had activated his Innocence, "Innocence...Activate: Asclepius." A different doll like female appeared with long blonde hair, that was tied in six ponytails, with puppet like strings protruding from her fingertips.

Allen whistled, "Elegant looking as always."

The director didn't have the same sentiments, "M-Monster!" He shot at Narain, but the bullets were deflected by the string coming out of Asclepius's fingers. He tried to fire off a few more round, only to realize in horror that he had no more bullets left.

"You claim your actions were for the sake of this town," Narain's tone was dripping with venom as he spoke, "What an obvious lie." Lifting his hand towards the chief, Asclepius finger's moved, wrapping around the man as he could no longer feel his limbs.

"W-Wait! Wait!" The director pleaded.

Allen left the room so Riza wouldn't have to see what Narain was about to do. For as kind as the boy can be, there was also a dark side to him that no one should underestimate.

Not even him.

 **-DGM-**

"I still can't believe that director guy would do something like that!" Timothy frowned.

The director's crimes were revealed by Mother, and since the people of the village trust her word because of her counseling they saw no reason to doubt her words. After the crimes of what he did to his patients was revealed he was arrested and thrown in jail where they plan on executing him. There was no reaction from him, the reason for this is because of what Narain did to him. Narain didn't say what he did, and no one asked either.

Riza was doing well, and will continue to see Mother for counseling.

All's well that end's well.

"Scum." Lala said gently.

"Yeah, he is!" Timothy agreed.

Allen wondered who taught Lala that word, but reminded himself that she was older than them and probably knew words like that, just never used them before until today.

"I'm just glad Riza will be okay from now on." Miranda said with a smile.

"Hopefully the wounds in her heart will heal probably with time." Krory prayed.

Narain stood up from his chair, "In any case, we should probably head back to the Ark. We've stocked up on some supplies, so we should be going now."

"Huh, where's big bro?" Timothy asked looking around.

"He's outside with Mother."

Mother and Allen were outside the house just having a talk. Its been far too long since the last time they could just relax and talk to each other like this.

"You've been busy then...and Nea?" She inquired.

He smiled, "The same as always."

 _ **"Would you rather have me any other way?"**_

 _"Nope."_

Mother could feel the warmth in his voice as he said those words. Allen...truly did love Nea, and when everything's said and done, probably wouldn't mind letting himself be devoured by the Noah memories, allowing Nea to finish what he started.

"Allen...at the end of all of this I want you to remember something," She sounded serious, "Don't lose what makes you who you are."

At her words the wind began to howl and blow harder than before, but it was the smile on Allen's face that expressed the most of what he was feeling.

"I won't...they'll make sure of it, so will uncle."

Mother smiled in return.

That's all she needed to hear.

 **-DGM-**

Nea dragged the others right back into training. With more Akuma being born and the Noah out there actively hunting down Generals for their Innocence, believing it to be the Heart, the others didn't complain about training. Narain was a little more adequate because Cross has trained him a little along with Allen back in India. While the others were training, Allen decided to leave the Ark again in search for Innocence, but this time Narain went with him.

The Ark landed them somewhere that was probably familiar to Allen, but then again he had traveled everywhere so it was hard to keep track. Especially since he only named the door "Black Forest."

Narain was looking around the forest for any people or Akuma, "Its quiet. Usually the forest has some noise, but so far nothing."

"For now it is, but not for long." Allen said as Crown Clown was active and covering him.

"If there's any Innocence around here I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out to be this whole forrest." Narain commented.

Instead of responding, Allen stopped walking as he heard footsteps coming closer to their location. Multiple footsteps actually.

"People?" Narain said.

He nodded.

They didn't have to move or do anything because people did appear before them, and had some weapons with them. One of men pointed his gun at them.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

Narain opted to play peacemaker and responded, "We're travelers. Can you tell us where your coming from?"

Another man answered him, "We're from a farming village...but we had to leave because of the wolf attacks."

"Wolf attacks?" Narain questioned.

The same man who still had his gun pointed at them responded, "We had no choice but to leave our village to ask for help. During the time it took us to make it this far, we lost half our group."

"I see." Narain said.

"I wonder if the people we left behind are okay?"

Narain raised a brow, "There are others still in the village?"

The man with the gun looked down, "We had no choice. If we'd taken those in poor health, we wouldn't have been able to escape."

"That's why we're going to the next town to call for help." Another man said sadly.

"Where's Jessica?" A woman questioned as she looked around frantically for the little girl.

"Jessica isn't here!"

"What?!"

"You left that kid alone?! Didn't I tell you to watch her carefully?!" The man yelled.

"Sh-She was with us until a minute ago!" The woman said, "She must've gone astray during all the commotion."

Narain gave a side glance to Allen who already knew.

Right on cue, there was a cry heard from somewhere. Allen was already gone from the area, leaving Narain behind to watch over the villagers.

"He's gone!"

Narain chuckled, "Don't worry, he just went to go get the lost little girl."

Sure enough, there was indeed a little girl sitting in the middle with five wolves surrounding her, giving her no chance of escape or even hope to. As the wolves launched to attack, Allen landed down before the girl, sending all five of them flying away and slamming into trees. He stood up from his crouch just as the male villagers with weapons arrived along with Narain. Jessica looked up at Allen's back in awe.

"Mr. Angel..." She whispered.

Allen rolled his eyes from under his hood, and vowed to get Narain later for snorting at him in amusement. He could already hear the rest of the villagers calling him an Angel when he was no such thing. Sensing a change in the wind, he picked the little girl up and jumped away just as a gust of wind headed in their direction. Landing near the villagers with the girl still in his arms, a man stepped out from the shadows. Allen immediately recognized the Black Order coat the man was wearing, but didn't know him. The man had brown hair, slicked back, with one stray bang in his face. His Innocence (from what Allen can tell) is in his right arm, in the form of a gauntlet.

Great.

Of all the times for him to run into an Exorcist from the Black Order it would had to be now.

His right arm...

It doesn't appear to be an Equipment type Innocence, possibly a Parasitic type like his, but on the right arm.

The unidentified Exorcist pointed his weapon at him, "My names Suman Dark—Exorcist of the Black Order. You're Allen D. Campbell Walker, right?"

Allen didn't respond.

"By orders of Chief Komui...you'll be coming with me." Suman said.

Narain walked over, standing by Allen's side, "I'm afraid my friend won't be going anywhere with you. It would be in your best interest to simply walk away." He warned the man with his sharp eyes ready to take the man on if he didn't comply.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have my orders. Aside from finding General Socalo, I was also given additional orders, as were all other Exorcists to find and capture Allen D. Campbell Walker." Suman said not backing down.

Narain's sharp smile became even more sharp, "Then I guess you won't be going back to the Black Order, now will you?"

Suman's eyes narrowed, "Is that a threat?"

"I don't make empty threats." Narain smirked.

Throughout this whole exchange the villagers looked at the two nervously, while Allen had the urge to roll his eyes again. Was now really the time for this? Tensing, he passed Jessica over to one of the women.

Something was coming.

Narain seemed to understand this and got ready, "Guess this will have to wait until later."

"Guess so." Suman agreed.

The sound of footsteps heading towards their direction got their attention. Coming out of the shadows was a wolf like Akuma.

"A wolf!" One of the men yelled.

"Impossible! For a wolf to walk like that!" Another man exclaimed as he cocked his gun, ready to fire.

That's because its an Akuma, not a wolf.

"How dare you do that to my precious pets! Unforgivable!" The Level 2 declared as it came at them.

"Innocence...Activate!" Suman activated his Innocence, wind surrounding the gauntlet as he cocked his fist back and punched the Akuma in the face. But the Level 2 simply bounced off a tree and tried to attack again.

"Kurosu Gureibu (Cross Grave)." Allen used his Cross shield to block the wolf from trying to attack him as he moved Crown Clown to be at the same level as the Akuma. The Level 2 moved around again, very quickly.

 _'It's fast. This one's evolved far from other Level 2's.'_ He noticed.

The Level 2 opened its mouth to try shooting at him, but Allen moved gracefully out of way each time, giving Suman the opportunity to hit it with his wind. It slammed into a tree and fell to the ground, as did Allen. Instead of trying to destroy it, he simply stood there and watched.

Suman decided to finish it off, "Bureikuu~indo (Break Wind)!" Summoning a mini tornado from his arm, he launched it at the Akuma, destroying it.

Allen admitted that it was an impressive display of the man's Innocence, but that girl Lenalee's wind was far more impressive.

 **-DGM-**

Allen and Narain stood far away from the villagers as looked happy to be alive right now, and given what just happened inside the forrest they should be.

"Now then...where were we?" Suman said as he faced them.

"We were right when you decided to be smart and leave before something bad were to happen to you." Narain said with a smile.

With a sigh Allen opted to ignore the two.

 _ **"I knew that Narain boy would be useful." Nea said with a laugh.**_

 _"Oh, hush."_

"Like I said, I have my orders," Suman repeated, "And they are to bring him (he gestured towards a still silent Allen) back to the Order."

"No, your job is to find a General who if you keep wasting time here, will keep getting further out of your reach." Narain mocked.

Allen had snort at that.

"I've been given an assignment by the Black Order, stop wasting my time!" Suman yelled, starting to get a little irritated.

"No!"

Allen blinked as the same little girl from before, Jessica he thinks her name was started running over to him, giving him a hug.

"You can't take Mr. Angel away! He's has to help save my mommy!" She said to the man with tears in her eyes.

Seeing how this kid stopped these two from fighting out here in the open, he leaned down until he was the same eye level with her and listen to her request, "Was your mother one of the ones left behind?"

"Yes," one of the men replied, "Jessica's mother was in such bad health that we couldn't take her with us."

"She had to work hard because her husband passed away five years ago. So, her health deteriorated eventually." A female villager explained.

"She said she at least wanted us to save her daughter. So she gave Jessica to us." Another man explained.

Allen rubbed the girl's head, "And you want us to go save her?"

"Yes! You'll save her won't you Mr. Angel?" Jessica asked him with pleading eyes.

"He wouldn't be much of an Angel if he refused your request." Narain teased.

"Hmph." Allen snorted.

"You don't have time to waste on helping these people." Suman interrupted them.

"I don't believe this involves you, now does it, Exorcist-san?" Narain said to him.

Jessica turned her tearful gaze at Suman, "Please stay and help rescue my mommy!"

Suman eyed the girl before responding, "I refuse."

"But you have to!" Jessica insisted as she took something out of her bag, "My mommy gave this to me to use in an emergency," in the palm of her hands was a gold dollar, "Will this be enough to save my mother?"

Suman stared at the child as she held out a gold dollar towards him.

Narain eyed the man, "Well? Will you refuse her honest request, Exorcist-san?"

Allen wondered if the man would refuse it, but the look in his eyes told him the opposite will happen.

"Very well." Suman relented, "I have no interest in doing pointless work...however, it's a different matter when money is involved." He accepted the girl's gold dollar, much to her surprise.

Once again Allen will be forced to co-operate with another Exorcist from the Black Order.

At least this one appears to be a lot more tolerable.

 **-DGM-**

Suman Dark was an interesting one.

His cold like personality appears to be a facade to hide his deep seated loneliness, and isolation. Yet, despite that the man is with the Black Order anyway, though probably not wanting to join up with them in the first place.

The secret organization has more dark secrets that anything else in the world. Even though they claim to care for their Exorcists on the surface that's all it is...

A lie covered in more lies.

That is the true face of the Black Order.

He was waiting outside while Narain and Suman Dark remained inside the house. There's a chance more of those Level 2 Akuma wolves will come back here and they need to be ready for them when they do. It was also ironic that tonight of all nights there was a full moon.

How poetic.

"Shift change, go back inside."

Allen turned is head to the side slightly as Suman Dark was now outside instead of inside the house. Without saying a word he went back to looking at the full moon.

"I'm surprised, "Suman began to say, "I had heard from Lenalee that you were quite chatty back in Rewindng Town, but now you refuse to even talk."

Hoh?

So he wishes to chat with him now, does he?

Okay, then.

Deciding to humor the man he spoke, "Are you the talkative type?"

Suman was surprised he spoke to him, but it didn't last for very long, "No, I'm not."

He figured that was the case.

"This is the first time I've seen someone refusing to fight with the Black Order," Suman went on, "So why are you refusing to join?"

Allen didn't hesitate to tell him the very same answer he told Road, "Because I find you lot to be an annoying bunch."

If Allen found Suman's surprised face to be amusing, then his dumbfounded on was just as hilarious.

"An annoying bunch...?" Suman repeated the words.

Allen eyed him out of the corner of his eye, "Not satisfied with my answer?"

"No...I just wasn't expecting it."

Allen snorted, "You should never expect things from others. While we're on the subject, I can tell that you yourself do not care for the Black Order all that much."

Suman didn't say a word.

"For as harmless as they try to appear, the Black Order has many dark secrets, and will not hesitate to drag those into this bloody war even if they refuse." Allen said.

At his words, Suman clenched his right arm.

"Allow me to give you a warning," Allen said politely, "If you happen to run into a member of the Noah Clan...run and never look back."

His warning was more of a bad omen waiting to happen.

Whether Suman Dark decided to listen to it was up to him.

The door opened as Narain showed himself, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but it appears the young lady has something to ask our Exorcist here."

Jessica ran over towards Suman, holding out a chess piece that was black.

Allen smiled, "Well now, it appears she's challenging you to a game of chess."

Suman's response was to simply crouch down to her eye level and take chess piece out of her hand, "Want to play?"

The smile on Jessica's face told him that she did indeed want to play.

Narain's smug look as Suman lost to a little girl was very entertaining.

"Defeated by a child, such a shame." Narain teased.

"Shut up! Just be quiet!" Suman sounded as though he was trying to comprehend how he could possibly lose.

This man really amusing.

Allen stood up straight, "Looks like our nighttime guests have finally arrived."

Narain smiled, "They don't waste time, now do they?"

Suman took a peak out the window, "There are a lot of them."

"Wolves hunt in packs so that's not surprising." Narain commented.

Allen spotted the wolves with his cursed eye, "Level 2 Akuma's—two of them."

"I'll let you and the Exorcist here handle them." Narain said.

"Don't get bit." Allen warned.

"I won't."

The windows then shattered and in came the wolves. Narain activated his Innocence and started using the doll like woman behind him to grab the wolves and toss them around the place like rag dolls. Narain and the doll moved as one, their movements fluent and not out of sync. Allen almost thought he was staring at the boy's sister and not him for a second.

She would be proud of him though.

Suman stared in awe, "Amazing..."

"Its a beautiful dance...the Dance of Death." Allen said with a smile.

The last wolf was sent against the wall, letting out a yelp of pain as it fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

Narain finished his dance, but his Innocence was still active, "Its been awhile since I've moved around that much."

Allen rolled his eyes, "I'm sure."

 **"You really did a number on them, those poor things."** One of the Level 2's said as they entered the house, **"And they were cute pets."**

 **"We can't forgive you, for doing something like this."** The other Level 2 said.

Allen wrapped his cloak around Jessica quickly as one of the Level 2's tried to use her as a hostage, "This little one is off limits, as is her mother. Narain." He tossed the girl over to Narain who had his doll hold the girl in its arms.

"I got her, you two can go have fun." Narain smiled.

 **"Don't get cocky, bas—!"** A kick to the face courtesy of Allen shut it up as it was sent flying out of the house.

"You talk too much." Allen said in a bored tone as he went after the Level 2. The other one was sent flying out of the house by Suman.

"Let's get this over with." Suman said.

"Agreed." He charged at the Level 2's as they started shooting at them.

 **"Unforgivable!"**

 **"Die! Die! Die!"**

Allen jumped above the one of the right, "Kurosu Gureibu (Cross Grave)." Etching a cross on top of its head, he destroyed it instantly.

 **"Bastard!"** The other Level 2 then turned its attention towards him.

Suman chose that time to attack, "Bureiku Sutōmu (Break Storm)!" He sent a mini tornado with blue lightning coming out of it at the Level 2, sending it hurling towards the sky where it exploded.

Allen smirked.

Checkmate.

 **-DGM-**

Narain walked out of the hospital of the next town where Jessica and her mom were. Allen stayed outside, while Narain and Suman went inside the check on the girl's mother.

"They'll be fine, the Exorcist even gave the girl her gold dollar back." Narain said.

"Then there's no need for us to be here any longer." Allen said, walking away.

Narain walked next to him, "He also said that he'll say that he had an encounter with you, but was too busy fighting off Akuma to try and capture you."

"Oh..."

Suman Dark really is interesting.

It would be a real shame if something were to happen to him.

They went through the door to the Ark and saw Timothy was there waiting for them with a pout on his face.

"You guys are too slow! What took you so long?!" Timothy said with a pout as he grabbed onto Allen.

So he missed them did he? How cute.

"We went for a harmless little walk." Allen lied through his teeth.

"Liar!"

Got caught just that quickly.

Narain chuckled as he left Allen to deal with the boy who has become his surrogate little brother. He passed by Krory, Miranda, and Lala with a smile as he headed towards the music room. There was someone he needed to have a little chat with.

Lucky for him the door was already open, meaning Nea was expecting him to show up.

"Interesting expression." Nea commented as he looked Narain right in the eye.

Narain remained quiet as he kept his gaze on Nea, "This war...Allen's role in it is much more important than what you've told him. Or are you hiding it from him deliberately so as to spare him from the fate that may befall him?"

Nea's gaze became cold.

"Before you ask, no Cross didn't tell me anything," Narain shrugged, "I'm just smart enough to know that Allen's role in this so called Holy War is much more important than he realizes."

The Noah sighed as he rubbed his temples, "You...are too damn smart for your own good."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Narain retorted.

Nea knew of Allen's importance in the war, that's why he won't allow the Black Order or the Noah to get their hands on him. Allen is his friend, as well as his nephew who gave up his body for his sake.

He will not let that be vain.

Eyeing the boy in front of him he decided to explain to Narain the important as to why he won't allow either side to have Allen.

 **Location—Black Order**

"According to the Finder's information, the place where the Akuma seem to be most active...is Barcelona." a scientist began to explain.

The other scientists murmured at the information given to them about where the most Akuma activity is.

"General Fiedoll is in Barcelona!" Another scientist exclaimed.

"Are they after General Tiedoll?" One scientist murmured.

"Can you contact Marian?"

Komui wasn't paying any attention to them, too busy thinking about what happened to General Yeager. He stood up from his seat, "Command all Finders and Exorcists to head straight to Barcelona."

"Y-yes!" All scientists scrambled to get to a phone.

Komui then went down to where they keep all Innocence shards to see if the scientists down there found out if they have Heart or not.

"How is it, Leader Reever?" Komui asked.

"Among all the Innocence we have here at the Black Order, nothing stands out. But still, we can't be sure that the Heart of Innocence isn't here." Reever reported.

"Hevlaska said she can't tell the difference either." Komui said.

Johnny lifted up his head, "If General Tiedoll's Innocence is the Heart, then..."

The other scientists gathered there gasped at the thought of Tiedoll's Innocence being the Heart of Innocence. If it turns out that it is...then the man is a sitting duck out there.

 **-DGM-**

Tyki tossed the apple in his hand up in the air a few times as he thought about what the Earl and Road told him about his target.

* * *

 _"The individual I'm referring to...is Allen D. Campbell Walker. His picture is on your card." The Earl told him._

 _Tyki looked at the picture and showed a reaction as he knows who this boy is. The Cheater Boy A._

 _"He's really cute, isn't he?" Road leaned in with a smile as she looked at the picture of Allen._

 _Tyki made no comment to that and instead asked a question, "What makes this boy so special?"_

 _Road giggled, "You'll see~"_

* * *

That didn't tell Tyki what he wanted to know, but he didn't deny that there was something about the boy that peaked his interest. If they ever do meet, he'll make sure to have a little chat first. As he kept walking down the deserted street of Barcelona he let out a sigh.

"Geez, the Millennium Earl's destination is too far." He complained before checking his pocket, seeing he had another apple in there, "Ah, there's one left." He stopped when he heard a rumbling sound, followed by a loud boom that destroyed the wall in front of him. He was so taken back by it that he dropped his apple.

Someone appeared from the smoke and turned to face him. It was a young man of below average height. His uniform consists of a long cloak worn over a pair of pants tucked into thigh high boots, and he seems to wear bandages as opposed to a shirt. The hood of his cloak is long and ends in a point, something that looks like a bell, attached to a metal fixture on the end, similar to the bell on the coxcomb of a medieval court jester. The top of his head is covered in more bandages/a hat, obscuring his brown hair from sight. He has sharp facial features and wears some kind of makeup under his dark eyes that trail down his cheeks like tear-marks but end in sharp points.

Tyki had to reign in his blood lust at the very sight of the boy, "An Exorcist..." this was just not his day, now was it?

"What...a human?" The boy questioned as his golem hovered above him, "You're not an Akuma, are you?"

"Well, not quite." Tyki responded politely.

"Why is a human walking through this place?" The boy wondered curiously as he circled around Tyki, standing behind him.

Tyki had to take a deep breath to calm down before asking the boy something, "What's your name?"

"Daisya. Daisya Barry." Daisya answered.

"I see, you wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Allen D. Campbell Walker, do you?" Tyki asked.

Daisya's eyes widened, "How...do you know that name?"

Tyki sighed, "No, never mind. You have nothing to do with it," he tipped his hat off the boy, "Well, I'm in a hurry." He walked away from the Exorcist to focus on his task. Casually, he tilted his head in the opposite direction as something was launched at him from behind.

Daisya had the bell that he just launched at Tyki underneath his foot, "You...You're not a normal human, are you? Not only that, but that name you just said, "Allen D. Campbell Walker" is only known to the Exorcists and Finders of the Order. The fact that you know that means you're with an unknown party. Let's hear your story."

Tyki decided that there was no longer a point in keeping himself restrained, "Even though I held myself back..." he said as his hand started to shake and his appearance started to change, "Now I've reached my limit." Turning around to face Daisya with Noah grin on his face, he got ready.

"I've seen that skin color, and I've seen those scars," Daisya said as he stared at Tyki, "Are you...one of the Noah Clan?"

"And what if I said yes?" Tyki inquired.

"Charity Bell...activate!" Daisya kicked the bell like a soccer ball at Tyki. As the glowing bell came towards him, the Noah simply stood there and waited. The bell missed him before circling around and landing down next to Daisya had he put his foot on top of it.

"Ohhh, how frightening." Tyki mocked.

"If you liked that then you'll really get a kick out of this!" Daisya said as he kicked it again. This time Tyki did move as he jumped in the air to avoid the ball.

Daisya showed a smirk.

Tyki heard the sounds of the bell echoing all around him, making him look up as all of the windows above him shattered.

He smiled, "How clever."

The wall next to Tyki exploded as it looked like the fire incinerated him alive.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that." Daisya smirked, but soon looked shocked as he saw that Tyki was not only alive, but he had stopped his Charity Bell with one hand!

Tyki disappeared before reappearing in front of him with a wide grin on his face.

"But...how did you..." Daisya was rooted to is spot, fear gripping at his very soul.

"You're refering to your end, right?" Tyki's grin got even wider.

Daisya's scream could be heard throughout Barcelona and through his Golem.

"I'm really going to enjoy killing you."

Elsewhere Kanda and Marie could hear Daisya's broken voice on through the golem.

"What, Daisya is that you?" Kanda said.

"Daisya!" Marie said with worry.

Back to Daisya's location, the Exorcist was now hanging upside down, his clothes ruined, and there was no more fight left in him.

"Whatever it is you plan on doing, do it." Daisya said to him, not feeling any ounce of fear as a purple butterfly landed on his silver cross that was located on the right side of his chest.

Tyki destroyed his Innocence as he looked up from where the boy was handing from, "That was faster than I'd expected." Levitating up until he was face to face with Daisya he decided to ask his something, "If you have any last requests, now's the time."

"There's nothing...just do it." Daisya said as he resigned to his fate.

Tyki rested a hand on where his purple butterfly was, "Very well." with a single touch Daisya felt himself lose his life slowly.

 _'At least...I was never bored.'_ Were his last remaining thoughts as he departed from the world of the living.

Tyki hopped down and walked away as the sun started to come up, picking his hat up off the ground along the way, 'If I don't watch my step I could lose my other life...I can't let that happen. I must admit, having both a light and a dark side...is quite thrilling. Who would have thought?' He let a Noah grin appear on his face as he disappeared out of sight.

An Exorcist has fallen, and only more will soon to come.

Three sides...

Who will fall...?

And who will prevail...?

Or will there be no victor at all...?

Who...

Who...

 _ **Who...?**_

* * *

 **Girl of Crystal**


	5. Girl of Crystal

One-Hundred and Forty-Eight.

That's how many people they lost in just the first wave against the Earl and his Akuma.

Six Exorcists perished, while the rest of the bodies were from the Finders who also fought against the Akuma in different areas of the continent. They may have taken out quite a few Akuma, especially in Barcelona where General Tiedoll was near, but its obvious to everyone what happened.

They still lost a lot of their soldiers.

Komui was currently in his office trying to keep his emotions under control. He had to stay focus, now is not the time to give into grief no matter how much he really wants to. What's important right now is victory. The first wave may be over, and they may have taken down quite a lot of Akuma, but the fact still remains that this was only the First Wave. The second hasn't even begun, and they've already lost six Exorcists, with one currently MIA...

Suman Dark.

Sitting in his chair and lacing his fingers together, he thought about what Reever told him about the similarities in the deaths of both General Yeager and Daisya Barry. As well as two others from the Socalo Unit who were found dead.

They were missing an organ.

It was no coincidence that Daisya had run into a member of the Noah Clan, and he was willing to bet that it was the very same Noah's that attacked and killed General Yeager.

So aside from the Akuma attacks, they also had to watch out for the Noah Clan, who are now targeting any Excorcist that come across. That's why he's worried about Suman Dark, who is one listed as MIA for he and his unit were in India looking for any traces of Socalo before they were attacked. Its possible that he may have been taken as a hostage, or still possibly alive out there somewhere at the mercy of the very same Noah who killed Daisya.

There are a lot of 'what if' scenarios going through his head right now, but the fact remains...

Now is not the time to be sentimental.

He just prayed that no more of their own is killed before they can find the rest of the Generals.

While true he may not believe in God, but if his prayers for the safety of the rest of the Exorcists out in the field, his sister included are answered...then he'll believe anything.

Anything.

 **-DGM-**

Lenalee could only look down at her knees in despair at all of the dead bodies of Finders that she, Lavi, and the new recruits came across as they finally arrived in Barcelona. She'd been with the Order since she was just a child, and had seen death before, but this much...

Seeing all those coffins lined up as they walked passed them made her want to break down into tears then and there. She remembered Beatrice let out a small sniffle, but the two boys with her had to tell her not to cry, even though she really wanted to.

She even heard that Daisya was found dead, and killed in the same way as General Yeager, when the man was hanging by a tree, which tells her that someone from the Noah Clan killed him.

"Its ugly that's for sure." Lavi commented as he took a seat next to her.

She lifted up her head, "I didn't realize we had lost so many, until I actually saw them..."

"I know what you mean," Lavi had expected some bodies to fall, but not this much, "This just means the Millennium Earl is serious about finding the Heart of Innocence, and killing many Exorcist who gets in his way of finding it."

The pigtail Exorcist gripped her ankles, "The Noah Clan...Road claimed they were the true apostles, and that we were just fakes pretending to be apostles of God."

"Super humans," Lavi said in a thoughtful tone, "Their existence dates back to over 7,000 years ago when the very first incarnation of the Earl appeared. Makes you wonder who the first Accommodator of the Heart of Innocence was."

Lenalee just thought about it herself, "I wonder why the name of the Accommodator of the heart from over 7,000 years ago wasn't mentioned in the Cube?"

Lavi had the same thoughts as Lenalee, "That is the mystery question, isn't it?"

Whoever was the Hearts Accommodator from that time had to be someone with incredible skill, since they managed to defeat the Earl's first incarnation. But the name of the person was not recorded within the Cube, so they do not know anything about them other than the fact that they defeated the Millennium Earl.

"Hello there, you two." A kind voice greeted them.

Standing before them with Marie and Kanda by his side was none other than General Tiedoll himself. Tiedoll is a scruffy man with fluffy hair of a greying-light brown hue—making him appear older than he actually is— which he keeps tied in the back. He wears glasses and is typically seen with a canvas hanging from his neck by a string. When traveling, he tends to wear tattered cloaks over his uniform, which is often dirty and in poor repair. He also has a mustache and an unkempt beard. Physically, Tiedoll has a rather lean and muscular build for a man of his age.

"General Tiedoll, you're safe!" Lenalee said with a relief smile as she stood up to greet the man.

"Glad to see the Akuma didn't get to ya." Lavi said with a grin.

Tiedoll gave them both a smile, "Don't worry I'm alright. Yû-kun and Marie made sure I was safe."

Kanda scowled as the man said his first name, but otherwise didn't yell at the man as he normally would have.

"How are the two of you holding up?" Marie asked them.

Lavi shrugged, "Better than expected. We brought the new recruits along with us."

"I see, and where are they now?" Marie questioned.

Lavi looked to his left, "Trying to comprehend what they saw earlier with all of the dead bodies."

Marie said nothing as he understood how they must be feeling right now.

"There was a recording on Daisya's golem that you might want to hear." Kanda spoke.

"Recording?" Lenalee questioned.

Kanda said nothing as the recording played.

There shown before them was Daisya and a Noah, who they didn't recognize. Lavi deduced it might be Tyki, the same Noah that had a hand in General Yeager's death.

 _[What's your name?]_

 _[Daisya. Daisya Barry.]_

 _[I see, you wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Allen D. Campbell Walker, do you?]_

Lenalee and Lavi reacted to the name, as did the three recruits, who were standing behind them at some point. When Lenalee told them that the boy they knew as 'Red' was now going by Allen now they were happy to know that he was alive, and that the Black Order was looking for him.

Why does this Noah know about Allen?

Is Allen also a target?

 _[How...do you know that name?]_

 _[No, never mind. You have nothing to do with it.]_

Kanda abruptly turned off the recording as the others came to horrifying realization.

The Millennium Earl was after Allen.

This did not bode well.

In the end Tiedoll was the one to point out the obvious, "Well now...it would appear that this new information has now complicated our search for the young lad."

Lavi gave the man a look, _'Way to state the obvious, General.'_

The Black Order already has its hands tied with the many people they lost, and trying to keep the Generals safe, but now they had to worry about finding Allen D. Campbell Walker and making sure the Millennium Earl didn't get his hands on him.

"I think its safe to say we need to not only find the other Generals, but also make sure that this boy Allen is not found by the Millennium Earl." General Tiedoll said, once again stating the obvious.

"But why would the Millennium Earl want Allen-kun in the first place? It makes no sense." Lenalee didn't understand why the Earl was after Allen all of a sudden. Wait! Yes she did!

"Road..." she whispered.

"What?" Lavi looked at her with a question mark

Lenalee's eyes widened as she remembered what Road said back in Rewinding Town, "Back in Rewinding Town...Road said the Millennium Earl was interested in Allen-kun."

Kanda narrowed his eyes at the mention of Road, "That Noah probably suggested to the Millennium Earl to find that Moyashi and bring him to them."

Beatrice had a scared expression on her face, "But...why...?"

Samuel looked serious, "Good question, but right now we should focus on making sure none of the Noah's find Allen, and drag him back to the Earl."

Isaac frowned, "This just got more complicated didn't it?"

"Oh yeah." Lavi agreed with a nod.

Tiedoll decided to make a proposal, "I say we now have a new missions children. Yû-kun and Marie will make sure nothing bad happens to me. Meanwhile you five should focus on finding not only Cross, but this Allen boy as well."

"Right." Lenalee said.

"Sounds like a plan." Lavi said in agreement.

Beatrice, Isaac, and Samuel's expressions were that of determination in finding the lost boy who could have become their friend if they had only made the right choices.

They will make sure the Millennium Earl doesn't get his hands on Allen.

For they will not allow that to happen.

 **-DGM-**

Allen and the others were once again seated at the dinner table. This time Allen was thinking of going to find Cross on his own, but decided to ask the others about it first before coming to a decision on his own.

"So...you're thinking of going after Cross?" Narain said what Allen was about to say.

Timothy gave Allen a questioning look, "Cross? As in the guy who trained you?" The only reason he knows about Cross in the first place is because of him eavesdropping on Nea and Allen's conversation about the man.

A small sigh escaped Allen's lips, "That's right, as much as I'd rather not try to associate with him at all, its best we try to find him before the Black Order does."

Krory shivered at the mention of the man, "I thought I'd never hear that man's name ever again."

Miranda let out a nervous sound while Lala simply sat there with childlike curiosity.

"Its not just the Black Order that are searching for him," Allen continued, "From what I've gathered from my uncle, Cross has gotten on the Millennium Earl's bad side in the past. So much so, that the Earl will probably send twice as many Akuma at him than the other General's."

Narain let out an amused huff, "That doesn't surprise me. The man is known for getting on the ire of those he shouldn't."

"Indeed." Krory agreed.

"If you none are willing to try and find Cross that's fine, I won't force you." Allen told them honestly.

Timothy grinned, "We'll go!"

"I-I really want to know just what kind of person Cross is." Miranda voiced her opinion.

Narain and Allen gave her a look, 'Careful what you wish for.'

Krory had a thoughtful look on his face, "Maybe going to find him won't be so bad. The man does owe me money after all."

Allen snorted, 'Yeah, good luck trying to get the man to pay you back.'

Looks everyone's on board for finding Cross. Now all he needed to was talk to his uncle about it. As much as he doesn't like Cross, even he knows its best to have the red head alive than dead. What makes Cross such a damn pain though is his habit of angering people either for fun or simply by talking too damn much.

Cross is the most insufferable human being on the planet.

As soon as he walked in the piano room, there his uncle was sitting before him with an amused smirk on his face. Must've sensed what he was thinking, of course he does. His uncle always knows.

"Gonna try to look for Cross, huh?" Nea teased a little.

Allen just groaned before going to his uncle and sitting on the couch next to him before putting his head on the man's lap, "I really don't want to. I'm almost tempted to just leave him to his fate and be done with it."

Nea chuckled as he moved his fingers through his nephews scalp, "Cross is a pain that's true, and as painful as it is for me to say this the man is useful, and we need to make sure the Millennium Earl doesn't find him."

"What, not kill him?" Allen mumbled into the man's lap, his eyes still closed.

Nea huffed in amusement, "The Millennium Earl being able to kill Cross? Now that would actually be something to see."

Allen shared the same sentiments, but it almost seems like the Millennium Earl actually sees Cross as an actual threat. Sure he considers Exorcists to be a threat to him in general, but its different with Cross. And because the Earl sees him as a legitimate threat he'll send not only Akuma after him, but also a member of the Noah clan to hunt down and kill him. Cross knows something vital about the Millennium Earl that could be crucial in ending the war, and the Black Order will probably realize that and send another search party after the red haired Exorcist.

There was also this feeling he couldn't shake. Nea is the fourteenth Noah that was never recorded in the very beginning, but appeared 35 years ago suddenly.

Then...there's him.

What sort of role does he play in all of this?

"Allen?"

Huffing out a comfortable sigh he buried his face a little more in his uncle's lap, "Whenever this war ends...I want to go there."

Nea still moved his fingers through white locks as Allen said those words, "There?"

"Mm, the place where you and Mana began."

It sounded so innocent to the Noah, but he still wasn't expecting it. Nea would be lying if he said he didn't have dreams of the times where he and Mana would be outside running in those fields of gold with the wind blowing in the distance. Their mother would be right there smiling at them as they played happily, young and naive, ignorant of their roles in the world until they reached adulthood.

How he wished he could go back to that time where it was just him, Mana, and their mother. But those times were long over. Now all they have is the present.

Smiling down at his sleeping nephew he responded, "When this is all over...we'll go there."

When everything ends, and if by some chance he and Allen are still present in the world then they will go.

Together.

 **-DGM-**

 _Its mine..._

 _It was always mine..._

 _I hear it...calling out to me...telling me to come find it..._

 _Calling..._

 _Calling...me..._

 _At the bottom of the ocean, a glowing light buried deep within the ground there. Letting out a signal for the one that was chosen to come and find it. Waiting...waiting..._

 _A person in white appears..._

 _This person is speaking..._

 _Golden eyes..._

Brown eyes snap awake as the images stop. A young girl lays in bed, staring at the ceiling as she tries to understand what it is she just saw. The person in white with the silver mask was saying something...it was something important. Gripping the covers tightly in her grasp she sat up and simply stared into nothing.

"That person in white..."

He was coming...

Coming for her...

She could feel it!

 **-DGM-**

Closing the door to the Ark behind them, the ragtag group of rogue Exorcists stepped out to see where the door led them to. Allen instantly knew where they were, having been to this country before. The others haven't been here before and were therefore confused as to where it is they were.

"China, huh? You and Cross truly have been all over the world, haven't you?" Narain commented.

"Don't remind me." Allen said rolling his eyes.

Timothy's eyes sparkled as he looked around, "Cool! We're really in China?!"

"We are." Allen confirmed.

Miranda was looking around curiously at the greenery and calm air felt around the area, "This atmosphere...it feels much different from my old hometown."

Timothy blanched as he remembered just how dull and boring Rewinding Town was, "No offense Miranda-nee, but any place would be better than that dull and gloomy old town."

Miranda had nothing to say to that.

"It is also much better than the castle I was living in, and..." Krory trailed off, remembering the villagers and their obvious hatred towards him, even though he was keeping them safe from Akuma without his or their knowledge.

"Forget about them," Allen's tone was neutral as he thought about the ungrateful fools, "Whatever happens to them now will be their own fault, not yours."

Touched by Allen's words, Krory was brought to tears, "ALLEN-KUN~!"

Narain chuckled, "Such a softie you are, Krory."

Rolling his eyes, Allen was about to take a step forward when he spotted a cat rubbing up against his leg. It was a white and pudgy cat that almost reminded him of the one he met back at that abandoned church, bending down to rub its head he stood up and started walking.

"There should be a village up ahead, Cross and I came here one time to rest up." Allen explained.

Timothy, the ever curious boy decided to ask why, "What were you guys doing here?"

"To see a woman." Allen said bluntly.

Narain snorted.

To see a woman.

Of course Cross would bring them here to see a woman.

"Her name is Anita, the owner of a large brothel in China." Allen said.

"B-B-Brothel...!" Miranda's face was beat red as steam came out of her ears.

"That's right, while on the surface the brothel supports the Black Order, the real person she supports is Cross." Allen revealed.

"But why support only him and not the Black Order?" Krory questioned.

Allen snorted, "Cause she's in love with Cross, that's why. Lord knows why though."

"Yes, why indeed?" Narain teased, only to earn a death glare from Allen.

They finally arrived at a town and saw that there was no one around. The place was looked to be a ghost town from the looks of it. Not a soul around from what they could see.

Timothy was looking around, "This place looks abandoned."

"Where is everyone, I wonder?" Miranda wondered.

"You don't think they were attacked by Akuma, do you?" Krory voiced his thoughts.

Allen doubted it.

"No, there might be some people around here somewhere." Narain felt there was something off about this town.

Allen felt it, too. As they were walking here he noticed the well appeared to be dried up, and little water was running through. Walking through the bridge he also noticed that this village has a waterway, and with the well as dry as it looked, no water was running through like it should.

Yes, something was indeed very wrong here.

But it wasn't caused by an Akuma...most likely the opposite.

This strange put off feeling was coming from Innocence.

"You've noticed already, right?" Narain addressed Allen.

With a nod, Allen explained, "When we passed by the well earlier I noticed there was no water running in it. Another thing I noticed was that this village has a waterway, but with the well in its current state..."

"No water." Timothy hit it right on the money.

"But, why?" Miranda questioned.

Luckily for her someone was about to answer that question for her.

"The water dried up."

They all turned and saw it was a villager that was speaking to them, "Are you people travelers?"

"We are." Allen confirmed.

The man takes them to his home and begins explaining what has happened.

"The town's water source has dried up completely." The villager began to explain to them, "There's a vast lake not far from the town. It supplied an abundance of water to the town. About a month ago, the water level in the lake began to decrease. Because of that, drinking water has been hard to come by."

Timothy made a sound as he put his cup down.

"What caused the lake to dry up?" Allen asked.

The make villager shook his head, "I have no idea at all. According to the townspeople who investigated the lake, even though it rains, the water level continues to decrease."

"Even though it rains, the lake doesn't fill?" Narain couldn't believe such a thing was possible.

"How strange." Krory commented.

"In other words, a strange phenomenon." Allen deduced, likely caused by Innocence.

With all of the information about the strange phenomenon, the group decided to go investigate the lake. Krory, Miranda, and Timothy would go and investigate the lake, while Allen and Narain stayed behind.

Allen and Narain were talking to some of the villagers when one of them gave them some useful information.

"A fortune-teller?" Narain questioned.

An elderly villager nodded, "Yes. Using a crystal ball, the famous fortune-teller can predict all kinds of future events. Though, the predictions stopped about a month ago."

Around the same time as the water in the lake began to dry up.

"Can you tell us where this fortune-teller lives?" Allen asked.

She pointed them in the direction, "Here, just up ahead."

Allen and Narain thank the woman as they head to where the fortune-teller lives.

"A fortune-teller, hmm? Interesting." Narain said.

"Its possible that what's happened to the lake and this fortune-teller is the same kind of phenomenon that happened in Rewinding Town with Miranda." Allen theorized.

"Meaning this fortune-teller is the one responsible for causing the phenomenon in the first place and probably doesn't even realize it." Narain added.

"That's possible." Allen agreed.

Arriving at the residence Narain knocked on the door, "Hello, is anyone home?"

"They might not be home." Allen said as he pressed on the door, only for it to move open.

"And yet, the door is opened." Narain commented.

Opening the door all the way they were confronted by an elderly man, "Who's there? Why did you come here?"

Allen bowed to the old man, "Pardon us for trespassing, but we were investigating the phenomenon that's affected the lake, and the people of the town also mentioned that the fortune-teller that lives here hasn't made a prediction in a month. Around the same time the lake began to dry up."

"Mind your own business! Scram!" The old man lifted up his cane and brought down on them, only for Allen to grab it, but he didn't try to hurt the old man.

"While I understand that this is not any of our business," Allen began to say, "There's a possibility that the fortune-teller that lives here will have their life target once another unsavory group catches wind of this."

He was referring to the Akuma.

"We at least want to warn you about that happening, and in case it does we will be here to lend out assistance." Narain said with a bow as they left the residence. The old man watched them leave and turned around to head back in the house when he was confronted by a little girl who was standing there. She has chestnut brown hair, tied into two tails to the front, the rest of her hair is untied. She also wears a traditional Chinese hair accessory goes around her entire head. She also wears a traditional Chinese. The dress consisted of a red skirt, held up with a blue rope tied around her waist with a white belt, a red vest with a button at the middle of it, and a pink top having white at the ends of the sleeve.

"Grandfather, who were those people?" She asked with an almost silent plea.

"Don't worry, Mei-Ling," the old man assured her, "They won't be coming back here."

Mei-Ling saw their faces clearly, her eyes were focused on the white haired boy and couldn't look away, "But...that person with the white hair..."

He put both hands on her shoulders, "Forget about them, Mei-Ling." As he walked away from her, she looked back towards the door. That boy with the white hair...

It had to be...

 **-DGM-**

Timothy sighed as he placed his head down on the table, "I can't believe we didn't find anything."

Miranda gave him a sympathetic smile, "We did find the lake, but when we were about to investigate what the cause might be we felt eyes all over us."

"The villagers looked very hostile, so we believed it would be wise to try and investigate again at night." Krory explained what happened while they were investing the lake.

Narain looked outside then at Timothy and the others, "I'll investigate the lake with you guys. The sun is setting, so now would be the perfect time to go and check out the lake."

Timothy shot his head up from the table, "Really, cool!"

"Thank you, Narain!" Miranda thanked.

"You'll come with us won't you, Allen?" Krory asked hopefully.

Allen had been quiet since he and Narain left the fortune-teller's house, "No...you guys can handle it without me. I'll be staying here."

Narain shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself." He led the rest out the door to the very same villager that fed them and headed off to where the others had found the lake. With them gone, Allen was then left alone in the house, with is own private thoughts.

 _'Fortune-teller, huh?'_ The very thought sounded obscured to him, but it was probably possible with Innocence to predict the future. Why does this even bother him to begin with?

 **Knock! Knock!**

Who?

He went over by the door about to open it up when he heard a small voice from the other side.

"Open up, please!" It sounded like a young voice.

 _'A child?'_

Opening the door he saw a girl pop her head right in, "You..." he didn't recognize her from anywhere.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mei-Ling." Mei-Ling introduced herself to him.

Allen eyed the girl as she looked to be around the same age as Timothy, if not a little older.

"Come in." He allowed her inside.

Mei-Ling bowed as she took a seat and looked at him, almost as if she were waiting for him to sit down. Who is this child? Obliging to the girl's silent request he took a seat in front of her.

"Why are you here so late at night?" He questioned.

Mei-Ling was nervous as she fiddled with her fingers, "I...actually, I'm the fortune-teller."

His eyes narrowed, this girl was the fortune-teller and that old man was probably her grandfather.

"My grandfather really worries about me...and so, he sends everyone away like he did you earlier." Mei-Ling explains as her eyes move down to the floor.

"You don't need to apologize, I'm not offended. I can understand why your grandfather acted that way, so its fine." Allen assured her, "What I really want to know is why are you here?"

"W—Well...I..." Mei-Ling started to say before hesitating a little, "Well I'm worried about the town, and...without the water..."

Allen waited patiently for her to explain.

"I enjoy it when the townspeople ask me to tell their fortunes...and yet, right now the whole town is in serious trouble." She said.

Is it possible...

"Mei-Ling, do you know the reason why the water is drying up?" He had a hunch, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"That's..." Mei-Ling started to say then back down, "No."

Maybe he shouldn't pressure her into telling him what she doesn't want to reveal.

"I see, oh, by the way my name is Allen D. Campbell Walker." Allen introduced.

Mei-Ling looked up at him, "Allen D. Campbell Walker..."

"Earlier you said you were a fortune-teller, yes?" He asked her gently.

"Yes, A-Allen-san."

"Just call me Allen."

Mei-Ling gave a smile, "Okay, Allen."

"You can make predictions, correct? Did you see a prediction about the reason the water is drying up?" It was asked as an innocent question, but in truth he was trying to see if she would feel more comfortable telling him what was going on when asked as a prediction question.

Water gathered in the corners of the girl's eyes, "I...I can't make predictions anymore."

"Why?"

Mei-Ling looked down in shame, "I don't have to crystal ball I need to make predictions. You see...my grandfather and I threw it away."

Then...

"I take it you tossed it about a month ago into the lake, correct?"

Mei-Ling's head shot up, "How did you—?!"

"Mei-Ling, that crystal ball you threw away into the lake was no ordinary crystal ball. It was Innocence."

"Innocence?" Mei-Ling questioned.

"Yes, when its not bonded to anything, say an object or a person its harmless unless activated. However, when its not bonded to anyone its known to cause strange phenomenon if left by itself...like now." He explained.

Mei-Ling was starting to get it, "The lake! Then...then...I..." a hand landed on her head, stopping her from finishing what she was planning on saying.

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't know." He promised her, "Besides, you must've thrown it away for a reason. No one will fault you for your decision."

The young girl bowed her head as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank you...Allen..."

"You're welcome."

The sweet moment didn't last long however because Allen soon wrapped his arms around Mei-Ling and pulled her back as the front door exploded. Mei-Ling screamed in Allen's hold as he shielded them with Crown Clown. Once the the smoke cleared, white threads pierced through the Akuma, causing it to explode.

"Honestly...what a troublesome pattern this is." Allen commented.

Mei-Ling meanwhile stared at him as he was enveloped in Crown Clown. What she saw before about someone clad in white with a silver mask was true! And it was him! He was here! Without even thinking she grabbed his wrist, getting his attention.

"Its you...its really you..." Mei-Ling mumbled as he gaze was focused solely on him and nothing else.

Allen said nothing at her words, but picked her up and got out of the house as another Akuma appeared. Staying here was no longer an option, worse case scenario he would have to bring her to the lake to end get rid of these Akuma infested rats.

"Mei-Ling, I'm going to lead us to the lake where the others are. You don't have to touch the crystal ball if you don't want to." Allen said to her as he took off with her in his arms. Mei-Ling didn't say a word as they headed for the lake. When they arrived they saw the others fighting off a swarm of Akuma.

Narain spotted them, "Nice of you to join us." He said killing three Akuma at once.

Timothy swayed a little as he had been taking over some Akuma since before Allen arrived, "They keep coming."

Krory was biting some left and right, while Miranda ushered Timothy to come over to her so she could heal him temporarily.

Allen placed Mei-Ling down, which got their attention, "Allen...this girl..." Narain started to say.

"Is the fortune-teller and an Accommodator just like us." He revealed.

Narain didn't even look surprised, "Of course she is..."

Mei-Ling was confused about what they meant.

"I'll explain it to you later, but right now we need to deal with these...unsavory Akuma." Allen said.

All of a sudden something from within the water bursts out, revealing what appeared to be a crystal ball. The same one Mei-Ling had tossed into the lake one month ago. The Innocence crystal ball was surrounded in a protective barrier, but that still didn't stop one of the Akuma form trying to get at it and destroy it.

"Mei-Ling, that's your crystal ball, isn't it?" Allen asked.

She didn't say anything, all she did was look down, "I don't want it anywhere near me! I...I'm scared..." her shoulders were shaking as she almost broke down crying.

Allen knelt down before her, grabbing both her shoulders, "I don't know what you saw, but whatever it was you saw one month ago will not happen as it may have predicted."

Mei-Ling said nothing as she listened to him.

"While the Innocence gave you the power to see the future, that doesn't mean you should let it make you feel afraid. Don't worry about the Innocence, or the future. Mei-Ling...Innocence does not decide your future...you do yourself." Allen said with conviction.

Mei-Ling stood there and thought about Allen's words...and decided that...he was right! While she was afraid about what she saw, she seemed to forget that she also saw him. His silhouette standing before her, making her feel safe and protected. Something in her eyes changed as she gave him a determined look.

Allen smiled, "What do you want to do?"

"I...I want to get it back!" She declared.

Those were the magic words.

"Narain!"

Narain smirked, "I already know!" He made sure to get rid of some more pesky Akuma so that Allen and Mei-Ling could get to the Innocence crystal ball, "Krory!"

Krory's fangs sunk their teeth into a few more Akuma that ultimately help lead a pathway that would take them straight to where the Innocence was hovering in the air, almost as if it was waiting for them.

Allen was holding onto the girl protectively, "Are you scared?"

"No." She wasn't scared, but he was here.

"Then, hold on tight, okay?" He tells her.

"Okay." She holds onto him more firmly.

Allen had Crown Clown take them straight towards the Innocence, coming in quite fast. Mei-Ling was holding onto him for dear life.

"You okay?" He asks her.

"I'm fine."

"Almost there, just keep holding onto me."

"Okay!"

Allen was completely focused on getting to their target, "Go, Crown Clown." He mumbled as the white cloak brought them in faster, and it wasn't long before they slammed into the barrier that the Innocence covered itself in. There they were in front of the crystal ball, surrounded by a yellow light.

Mei-Ling stared at the bright white light that held her Innocence, "I wonder...if I become like you."

Allen almost snorted at the thought of her ever turning out like him, "Just be yourself, Mei-Ling. You're strong."

Mei-Ling smiled, "I'm still scared, but...I haven't seen everything I saw a month ago. Maybe because of that, it's possible that the future is something I can choose for myself. And if that's the case then I want to be with you."

Allen wasn't expecting to hear that, but couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face, "Thank you, Mei-Ling."

Mei-Ling let out a little blush as she smile before reaching out to touch her crystal ball. As she did, a glowing yellow light surrounded them. Soon enough, the two of them found themselves out of that yellow space they were in and were surrounded by yellow fireflies. After that, the water soon filled the lake back up.

When the morning sun began to rise, all of the Akuma were gone, and the others were still standing albeit a bit tired after everything.

Narain let out a sigh as he looked over by the lake to see Allen holding Mei-Ling in his arms, "She's made her choice all on her own...a strong will that one has for sure."

The water incident was over with.

Finally.

 **-DGM-**

Mei-Ling hugged her grandfather as it was time for her to go.

A few days have passed since the water well phenomenon that was caused by Mei-Ling's Innocence. That morning when they brought the girl home to her grandfather and explained what happened, he also had a story to tell. About hoe Mei-Ling used to love to tell the villagers her predictions until up about a month ago. Allen assured the old man that they don't plan on saying anything to villagers about how Mei-Ling's crystal ball was the cause of the water problem, something he was very grateful for. Allen then went on to explain about Innocence and the Black Order, since their is an Asian Branch around here somewhere he said that had they not come when they did then someone from either there or the European Branch would have come to investigate the strange phenomenon that occurred here.

He also began to explain about the holy war, the Millennium Earl, the Noah Clan, and the Exorcists. Needless to say, Mei-Ling's grandfather did not like the idea do his granddaughter being dragged into a war she never asked to be dragged into, and begged Allen to take her with them to keep her safe. Like what he did with Timothy had to come with him, he promised the old man she would be safe.

So here they are now, all packed and ready to go.

"You've already made up your mind, yes?" The old man said to his granddaughter gently.

Mei-Ling nodded, "Yes! I want to go with Allen-nii-sama! Before I was afraid of whatever I might see, but now...now, I'm not afraid anymore!"

A smile graced the old man's lips as he gave the girl one last hug, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will, I promise!"

Allen stood there along with the others as Mei-Ling ran over to them. He nodded to the old man who returned the nod. Allen promised to keep Mei-Ling safe, just like he promised the Sister and Emilia he would keep Timothy safe.

"Ready?" He reached his hand out to her.

"I am!" She took it eagerly as the gate to the Ark opened and they walked right through it. Mei-Ling was another addition to their little group. Nea's going to have a fit with all of the strays he keeps bringing.

Oh, well.

Its not Allen's fault he attracts them.

* * *

 ** _{A Dangerous Game}_**


End file.
